Naruto the Wyvern chronicles
by monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1
Summary: Surviving a world full of blood thirsty monsters is hard enough for Naruto. Now a new evil entity called darkray don't only threaten Konaha, but the whole world. Now Naruto, Hinata and a uneasy alliance have to not win this war, but survive it.
1. A strange beginning

Naruto, The Wyvern's chronicle's

I don't own any thing except Ripper

**Hi, and this is my second fic, and boy are you in for a shock on this one. For those of you that have played a monster hunter game, you know what these monster's are, reason I'm telling you this is simple, Naruto is going into a hole new extreme. He doesn't need jutsu's to kick ass in this fic, he has literal raw power, durability, and power's Orochimaru would go gay to get. This one took me a while to think of, so that's why it took me so long to post. So for all you Monster hunter fan's out there, consider this my tribute to a kick ass game series and to a new, kick ass Naruto. With out there a do, let's get ready to rumble!**

Konaha, the most powerful village of the 5 great nations. Reason, they have monster hunters. These guy's risk there lives to save hundred's of other, using powerful weapons, traps, and teamwork to kill them. But one team stood out of all of them. That was Zak's team. Zak is a bad ass Great swords man, or 2 handed giant sword wielder. The other's were Fisk, a massive gunner, Komodo, a lance and shield user, and Ripper, the wielder of the mighty switch ax, it's a ax that can change into a sword at the press of a button. Now there latest quest was to capture a Ratholas, a large wyvern with crimson and black scales, a clubbed tail, and shoots fire balls. Once they brought it to a lab, where they take it's DNA and turn it into a liquid that's suppose to be a Ratholas repellent.

"You need me, I'll be seeing how Minato's doing." Zak said.

Minato, the fourth Hokage, was not doing so hot, he was in Konaha hospital and his wife was giving birth to her baby.

"Come on, please Kushina, please, don't die on me." He mumbled

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHH" The scream blasted through the halls of the building.

Then a Tsunade walked out.

"It's all right, she and your baby boy are all right." she said

"Thank you sannin, I don't know how to repay you." Minato said

"It's all right, now get in there." she said

"Hey buddy, nice to see you, cute kid you got there." Zak said popping out of no where

"The crap, where did you come from?" Minato asked

"Pal, this is me your talking about, I am full of surprises."  
"That you are, that you are."

the two walk in the room, where Kushina was cradling her baby.

"So, what are you going to name the kid?" Zak asked

"Naruto." she replied

"Sir, it's done it's.. aaaauuugh." A nurse said, tripping and letting container of crimson liquid fly, and landed in the baby's arm's. The baby, being hungry, drank the whole bottle, About a gallon of liquid.

"Oh crap, this is not good, what will the council say." Zak said

"Screw the council, what's going to happen to our son!" Kushina asked

"How the hell am I supposed to know, this is the first time something like this has happened. Look's like we will have to tell the council about this." He said, wondering if there going to have him executed.

Time skip, 5 min

"So, your telling us that this baby just drank all are hard work, hiring hunter's to capture these beasts, and extract there dna, just to have a baby drink it like a bottle of milk!" Danzo screamed

"Well when you put it that way it sound's bad, but look on the bright side, this is the first time something like this happened. We can see what kind of changes it does to him, if his body accepts the DNA." Zak said

"I don't care if he's the Hokage's child, he should be destroyed, like the rest of those monsters."

Then the baby roared at Danzo, like like a little kid would, but a roar that's like a dragon. The whole room looked with wide eye's, and dare not say a word.

"Did anyone else hear what I just heard, because something tells me his body accepted the DNA. I vote we let him live a normal life, with mild supervision. All that agree, raise you hand." The Hokage said

Intently, the entire council raised there hand, they only did it out of fear.

"Then this meeting is over. Zak, get over here."

"Yes." he asked

"I'd like you and your team to teach him how to control his abilities before he can go into the academy." Minato said

"I would be honored, and don't you worry, by the time we are done with him, the academy is the only thing that's stopping him from becoming a shinobi."

"Just bring me back my son, alive, okay."

"Yes sir, come on little guy, we have a long trip ahead of us."

Zak left that room with a purpose, to turn that kid into a new kind of shinobi, a shinobi that could literally, take on the world.

**Place your bet's, place em. Will Naruto come back alive and will he be stronger than any shinobi ever will, find out in chapter 2, academy day's. Please review, ask question's, and I will answer the question next chapter, I promise. Until then, have a great day!**


	2. Academy day's

Academy day's

I don't own anything except Ripper

**Now, If anything, this is the toughest story I could ever right, okay maybe not that, but you get what I mean. Naruto is back after 12 years of intense training in the volcanic region, if you don't have a clue what that is, that's a region with lots of volcano's. Now he also has two new DNA's, but im not going to tell you what monster's they came from yet, that comes later. Oh ya, question time!**

Shinkyuubi asks: which wyvern's roar was it in the last chapter, answer, the mighty king of the wyvern's, Ratholas!

**for now, Naruto's in the academy, and let's get started.**

Naruto was looking out the window of his room in the Namikaze estate. It was early morning, and he was getting ready for the first day at the academy. He was now 5'1, with his hair crimson with black stripes running down the spiking hair. It was spiked so it looked like a Rathalos crest, which is the spike's being black. His muscles were lean, but powerful, more powerful than they looked. He wore a Ratholas skin sleeveless shirt, Ratholas skin shorts, and sandals. Lastly he put on what look like soccor gloves, or glove's that don't cover the fingers. Then he went down stair's.

"Naruto, don't hurt anyone to badly okay." Zak said

"Man, why do you always say that."

"Because, I don't want to get a call saying you killed some clan's heir okay."

"Best behavior, bye." He said going out the door

"He really does act like his dad, I guess those new gene's didn't change that."

Once Naruto got to the academy, he sat down, and he was sure attracting attention. The guy's were giving him death glares, except Shikamaru, of course. The girl's however, had the exact opposite reaction to him. Every single one was blushing, especially Hinata.

"Hello everyone, my name is Iruka and I will be your teacher for this year. Now let's start by seeing your skill's."

Everyone showed there taijutsu and ninjutsu skills, Sauske did the best at both, but Naruto still had to go.

"Naruto, show us what you can do, start with taijutsu."

Naruto then punched one wooden dummy, and it turned to wood chips, then he grew claws, 3 inch, black claws and started to slash the other dummy's to ribbons.

"WOW! Okay, Ninjutsu." Iruka said

Naruto's then let loose from his mouth a massive fireball, which caused a explosion and there was a thick smoke screen. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was unharmed.

"Amazing, I have never seen so much power in a student before, this will be one interesting year."

Sauske was not to happy about being beat to this guy. So he decided to throw a kunai at him. When it made contact, it bounced off his skin like a bouncy ball does a wall

"What in the world." Sauske whispered

Naruto noticed what he did and walked up to the uchiha, and grabbed him by the neck.

"Listen pal, your off to a bad start, I don't care who you are, or what you could do to me. If you try anything funny like what you tried again, thing's are going to get ugly. Are we clear."  
All Sauske did was nod slightly. Naruto let go and walked back to his seat, with Sauske gasping for air. Hinata was watching him, finally she decided to say hello.

"H-h-hi, my na-ame is Hinata" she stuttered

"Nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Naruto." He said

"Why did you do that to Sauske." she asked

"Because he shouldn't be such a prick."  
"Me too."

"Hinata, something tells me we are going to get along just fine."

After a while, it was time for lunch break, and everyone was outside, but Naruto was missing.

"Naurto?" Hinata called

"Get back here you son of a bitch, all I want to do is kill you and eat you." He called, but he wasn't calling to Hinata, he was calling to a Velocidrome he was chasing, with claws extended, and running fast. Then Naruto jumped on his back and bit the dromes neck. What followed the drome fell down dead.

"Damn, that was a fast one, oh well, lunch time!" Naruto said opening his mouth

This was the first time the class noticed Naruto's teeth, 40 steak knife like teeth. He then started to eat the dead drome.

"How in the name of Gouda can he do that." Shikamaru said

"I don't know, but I'm not hungry anymore." Choji said

After five minutes of eating, the carcass was gone, and I'm not talking about the meat, I mean everything, the bones, the organs, everything. Everyone was either not hungry, or wanted to throw up there lunch. After that, then there was how good at throwing kunais you are. Naruto was up first, sighed and threw it, perfect bull's eye.

"He cheated, there's no way anyone could do that." Sauske yelled

"Man, what is your problem, I didn't even try at that, if you want to see effort, I'll put effort."

That shut Sauske up. And finally, there is sparring on the roof (**I don't know where they actually spar, but this is my best guess**). Naruto and Sauske were fighting, or at least Sauske was, Naruto was letting he hit him, that's because he was bored at beating up the uchiha. Hinata was amazed that anyone could take that much punishment and not get a bruise. She didn't notice that she was close to the edge of the roof.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHH" Hinata screamed as she fell off the roof. Naruto jump after her, somehow grabbing her, and it seemed like they would did together. Just before they hit the ground, Naruto suddenly grew wing's and with a mighty flap, took to the sky! He then flew back onto the roof, with everyone bug eyed and jaw's open.

"Now since when have I been able to do that?" Naruto said. Hinata was still hanging on to Naruto

"you know, you can let go now."

"Um, sorry." Hinata said, going into deep crimson blush.

"NARUTO! How many time's do I have to tell you, Don't do those kinds of things in public. Fisk, tranq him." Zak said

The shot hit Naruto in the back and made him fall down, asleep. Then everyone notice Naruto also had a long, crimson plated tail, with a black, spiked club at the end. Fisk then dragged Naruto by the tail, and left for the Namikaze estate.

"I'm sorry about all this, If you excuse me, I'll have to leave before I can explain. I've got to go see the Hokage." Zak said walking off

"Well, that was weird and out of this world." Iruka said

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office

"You told me he wouldn't cause any trouble. Then he goes and does it!" Minato said

"Ya, that's kinda hard to do when he's your son!" Zak answered.

"Anyways we are supposed to be meeting another person too."

"who's that."

"You called for me, Hokage-sama." Hiashi said

"Hyuga!" Zak screamed

"Hunter!" Hiashi returned

"DIE!" they said charging each other. Before either of them could kill one another, anbu interfered.

"The reason I called you here is because it has to do with Naruto and Hinata."

"Say wha!' they said in unison

"To make a better next generation, Naruto and Hinata will get married, and you two have no say in it, the Hyuga council and me have already decided."

"Hate to break it to ya, but here's no way in hell that that would work." Zak said

"Why?" Minato asked

"Have you seen the kid, he can hardly make a friend let alone marry a girl!"

"Just get those two here and we will see how thing's go."

"Fisk, get Naruto to my location pronto, your never going to belive what Minato thought of this time."

30min later

"So dad, why did you call me and Hinata here?" Naruto asked

"Yes, me and the Hyuga council have decided on a aranged marragie of you two." Minato said.

Hinata blush while Naruto asked

"English please."

"Yes, you and Hinata are getting married."

"Say what now!"

**God I love having cliffhanger endings. How will Naruto react to this, and how will he live a married life? Next time. Until then, review, ask question's, and to a new, kick ass Naruto Everyone!**


	3. The start of a new dawn

Naruto: the married wyvern

**I don't own anything except Ripper. And Now it' time for question's.**

**Exiled Crow asks: What weapon will Naruto use. Answer: Why would he need one? That's crazy, he is loaded with weapons. Claw's, powerful muscle's, sharp teeth, powerful jaws, can turn his feet into a wyvern's, giving him poison loaded claws. I'll show that in this chapter. And finally, a clubbed tail. Is there a reason to have a sword when you got all this? If anyone asks this again, I'll hunt you down and cut you like a Fish. Just kidding, but seriously, don't ever ask this again crow, or anyone else. Now that that's over, on with that story!**

"Married, I'm 12 years old, I can't get married." Naruto said

"Naruto, you have no choice, besides, Hinata will make a great wife, and besides, you need to get married, and seeing how you would not, I decided on this." Minato said

"Now that you think about it, Minato's right, Naruto, you never did like girls." Zak said

"That's because they drive me crazy!" Naruto said

"I assure you, Hinata is will not do that, besides, she does have a crush on you." Hiashi said

"Naruto, I promise I will be good to you." She said, hugging his arm.

"What has the world come to." Naruto said

Time skip, 10 min, Hyuga mansion

"This will be your new home Naruto. I assure you, you and Hinata will have a happy life together, by the way, If you break her heart, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!" Hiashi said, walking away to leave the two alone.

"Well, might as well see the house."

He opened the door, and was amazed, the wall's had traditional Hyuga wallpaper, the living room had a coffee table, a few couch's, and chairs. The kitchen had pretty much all the Amitie's, and the carpet was very soft. Naruto changed his feet from normal, to a wyvern's foot, 4 toe's in front, 1 behind the ankle. He sunk he talon's into the carpet it was so soft. He then looked in there bedroom. It had a bathroom, dresser, and a king sized bed. That's when it hit Naruto, he would have to sleep with her.

'Calm down Naruto, all you need is some Aptonaph in your system and that will calm you down."

Naruto jumped out the window, and flew into the forest to find some prey. Hinata on the other hand, was the happiest she had ever been, the guy of her dream's was being married to her.

"I can't believe it! I'm getting married to Naruto, but, how do I get him to love me. He seems to ignore me. Maybe Zak can tell me a few things." She thought

"You rang for the Zak man." Zak said, eating an apple.

"How did you."

"Your father gave me a spare key."

"Well, do you know how I can get Naruto's attention."  
"Girl, you are asking way too much, you can't win Naruto's heart so easily."  
"Why?"

"He for some reason don't like girls, I think it has to do with them rejecting him early on in life, but still, if you can win his heart, he is a great guy to be around."

"How do I win his heart."  
"To him, your just a fan girl, you got to prove to him your different than that, that you truly love him, as a person, and as himself."

Hinata ponder that, she did love him like that, but she did not know how to express that love to him.  
"Thanks Zak, you've be a big help."

"your welcome, and I'll leave you two alone." Zak said walking out the door

After about ten minute's, Naruto walked through the front door, and fell asleep on the couch. His tail hanged over the edge of the couch and the club lay on the floor.

"Great, now he's asleep, now I'll never get to talk to him." Hinata said

Then Hinata got an idea, why not sleep with him. So Hinata layed up next to him, got under his arm and fell fa st asleep. After about a hour, Naruto finally woke up, and was surprised to feel something under his arm.

'What in the name of Gouda?" he thought. Then he got a closer look, It was Hinata, sleeping right next to him.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGHH." Naruto said literally jumping to the ceiling and hanging on by claws and talon's.

"Naruto, what wrong? Naruto, where did you go?" Hinata asked

"Oh there you are, what you doing up there?"

"How long have you been there?" Naruto asked

"I saw you asleep, so I thought I'd give you some company."

"What do you want from me?"

"I just want to talk."

Naruto decided he had no choice, but to talk, so he let go of the ceiling and landed on the couch.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Hinata asked

"Everyone I've been around I've hurt, and I don't want to hurt you." Naruto answered

"Naruto, I love you, all I want to do is love you and feel loved in return. I guess that will not happen." Hinata said, getting sad

Naruto then realized what he was doing, she was giving him love, and he was rejecting it. That's all he wanted, and he was rejecting it. Then Naruto hugged Hinata.

"I'm sorry, please don't be sad. I think I... love you too Hinata." He said

Hinata then hugged him back. Little did they know, Zak, Fisk, Komodo, and Ripper were watching this unseen.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Zak said, getting a little teary eyed.

"You bastard's, get back here, I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled

"Run boy's, we have been found!"

Hinata looked at her fiancée, and smiled, now they could have a happy life together.

**Now thing's are getting started, the Naruhina relationship has started. Next time, they will get assigned team's, and I need your help, You get to choose which team they are on.**

**A: team 7**

**B:Team 8**

**C:Combine effort of Kurunei and Zak**

** Please answer in you review, give comment's, ask question's, all that good stuff, and as Thrust from Beast Machine's would say it. "Overdrive." **


	4. Desert Tradgety

Chapter 4: The team

I own no one except Ripper

**Now since there is a tie 1 for 1 for 1, and that's combined team and team 7 and team 8, so I am the tie breaker, and it's combined team. Now, I don't mind team 7 or 8, but for what I'm planning, this is what you need, a big 5 man team, for tough job's. Tell ya what, I'll put Sauske, Sakura, and Shino as much as I'd hate to, I will put them in the 5 man team with Naruto and Hinata. That's the comprise, I put a combined team, but Sauske, Sakura, Shino are in it. **

Naruto groaned as he, Hinata, Sauske, Sakura, and Shino where waiting for Zak and Kurenui to arrive. Earlier that day, they were assigned a combined team.5min later, they arrived

"Alright people, listen, tell us your name, strength's and weakness's, I really don't care about the other stuff, gets in the way at times" Zak said

"Naruto, Strength's, destroying target and 50 yd radius of the target."

"Hinata, Strength's, tracking, disabling a target, weakness, limited charka reserves."

"Sauske, Strength, assaulting the target."

"Sakura, Strength, strategy and genjutsu, weakness, chakra."

"Shino, strength, tracking, weakness's, loss of bug's."

'this will be interesting.' Zak thought

"Now for your test, Hit me with your best shot!" (**For those of you that wanted to see the bell test, it's cliché, and is abused beyond belief, so I'm trying a different approach.**)

"You, bug boy, your up first."

Shino sent a swarm of insect's at Zak.

"Ow, ow , ow, get off me you little." After seeing Zak got the point, he called off his bug's.

"Even though I've fought bigger bug's, you pass. Pinky, your up."

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed as she charged. She punch on one side, but Zak blocked it, and second punch sent him flying.

"You pass. ow." Zak said, laying a few feet back.

"Okay, Uchiha, your up, let's see if you guy's are as good as you say you are."

"Grand fireball Jutsu." Sauske said, sending a fireball at Zak, but all Zak had to do was block it with his great sword.

"Not bad, but there's room for improvement, pass. But barely, you barely passed. Okay, Hinata, your up." Zak said

"thirty-two palms" she said, hitting him 32 times.

"Ow, that I admit, hurt. You pass. Naruto, hit me with your best shot."

Naruto's mouth turned fiery red, and let out a fire blast, Zak blocked it, but It sent him flying into a bunch of trees.

"Pass." Zak said, trying to get down from the tree.

"Are you getting soft Zak?" Kurenui asked

"No, there just that good." Zak replied

"Okay, lunch break."

Everyone was eating lunch, but Naruto was no where to be seen. Suddenly, there was a rumbling, and out came an Aptonoph, a giant, dinosaur like creature, and with Naruto, clinging on it's back, with claw's and talon's ripping into it. After about a minute of that, Naruto finally got his jaws on the neck, and the behemoth fell to the ground, dead.

"You monster, what the hell are you?" Sauske screamed

"What, you can't handle this, I thought you were tough, or are you chicken, and if you are, I eat chicken's." Naruto said, showing his large, steak knife like canines. Sauske just backed away, as Naruto started to eat the carcass.

"And you love him because?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"He normally don't act like this, only when Sauske's around he act's like this." Hinata replied

"Why would he not like Sauske, Sauske could kick his ass."

"I don't know about that." Hinata said, looking at her fiancée

After lunch, they started to train, Zak was training in taijutsu, while Kurenui was teaching genjutsu to Hinata and Sakura.

"All right you 3, here is how this will go down, it's a battle royale, you three against each other, nothing but Taijutsu, anything else will get you punished. Any question's."

Shino raised his hand.

"No you bug's don't count as Taijutsu, if I see any bug's used, your dead pal."

The three guy's stood, making a triangle.

"1,2,3 fight." Zak said

Shino and Sauske charged, but Naruto stood still, waiting to see if anyone would charge him. Shino and Sauske squared off. Just when it seemed at a stale mate, Naruto charged, and with claw's extended, viscously attacked them, and both were knocked out, with claw mark's all over there body's.

"Fisk, remind me never to do this kind of sparring ever again."

Fisk nodded, and wrote it down in a notebook.

"I wonder how Kurenai is doing?" Zak said

Kurenai was doing much better than Zak, she taught the girls a basic genjutsu that they were going to try on Naruto.

"Okay, remember what I taught you two, you both use the jutsu on him."

They made a few hand sign's, and tried to overcome Naruto's sense's. They didn't know because of the Ratholas gene, Naruto has better sense's than even the best shinobi.

"Give it up you two, there's no way that's going to work." Naruto called out

"How do you know?" Sakura shot back

"For starters, I can see you, smell you, and hear you. Give it up already."

"Dang it." Hinata said

"Alright, great show everyone, tomorrow you all will get your first mission."

Evening, Hyuga mansion

"I can't believe this, our first mission. I wonder what we will be doing." Hinata said cheerfully.

"Easy sugar. Let's get some rest, when it comes to Zak, when he wants you to work, he work's you." Naruto replied

"All right, good night Naruto."

"Good night, my queen." (**That's what Naruto calls Hinata, deal with it.**)

The next day, Hokage office

"So, what mission do you have for us?" Sakura asked the Hokage

"Yes, seeing your in the care of Zak, you get a genprey culling mission. A desert village in the south west part of fire country has been having problem's with them. It's a C rank mission, and I doubt you will have any problems."

"let's roll out team, get your thing's you need and let's get moving. Those genprey aren't going to cull themselves!" Zak said cheerfully

After about a few minutes everyone was ready. Naruto and Hinata were carrying nothing.

"Why don't you have anything?" Shino asked

"All I need is Naruto, and That's it, I've also packed water." Showing a canteen.

"Let's move, we have a long journey ahead of us." Zak cried out.

They jumped from tree to tree, but all Naruto and Hinata had to do is fly above the tree's. Finally, by night fall, they got to the village, and slept in a hotel.

"I don't know why, but for some reason, I think something bads going to happen tomorrow."

The next morning, everyone was woke up bring and early for the culling operation.

"Remember, only go for the little one's. The hunter's will handle the drome's." Zak said

And they went to kill prey's, the rust colored raptors didn't stand a chance, because Naruto was eating me whole left and right.

"At this rate, we can go home by noon."

But little did they know they were about disterb another desert resident, The mighty monoblo's. This is a basic description of the look. Imagine a Styracosaurus head, on a body similar to a Ratholas, except with brown scales, that's what it looks like. Hinata was chasing a runaway genprey, when suddenly the blos wyvern jumped out of the sand, and let out a ear splattering roar.

"Monoblos, drive it away." The lead hunter called.

"Finally, a challenge." Naruto said, letting out a roar of challenge

The monoblos looked at him, and returned the offer. Then the two charged, Naruto jumped on the back, avoiding th colossal horn on it's head. Then it bit down on the back, and surprisingly, was extracting DNA.

"That's new." A hunter said, bringing out a long sword.

Once Naruto was done, he charged the creature, only to get hit square in the chest by it's club.

"Naruto!" Hinata ran to his side.

The blos was not done yet, and charged Hinata with horn ready to spear her. At the last second, Naruto got in front of Hinata, and took the blow for her. It's horn pierced the right side of his chest.

"Naruto!"

The creature threw Naruto aside, and prepared to charge again, but then Zak with sword in hand, slammed down on the creature's spine, and then changed it's attention.

"Fisk, cover fire, now!"

Suddenly, 3 shot's hit the blos wyvern in the side. Monoblos screamed in agony. Komodo, now with duel blades, ran under the creature and slashed it's legs. The blos kicked him out of his way. Suddenly, Ripper charged it, sword mode activated, and surging with energy, he hit the creature with a uppercut to the head. The creature staggered, then fell, dead.

"We have never seen this much action since that Barroth hunt 10 year's ago. Now, let's get the kid back to Konaha, he will need medical attention."

"Please survive Naruto, please survive." Hinata whispered, as the team made there way back to the hidden village.

** Will Naruto die, or will something else happen. Also, QUIT SENDING ME EMAILS ON STUFF I KNOW ALREADY. Honestly, If your going to send an email, send me something that's different than a review or message. I am getting sick and tired of that crap. Anyways, sorry for the out burst, please review, ask question's, and The next chapter will be delayed for my 3****rd**** story, The Ultimate wacky races. Gotta make like a banana and split.**


	5. Berserker

Chapter 5: Berserker

**I own no content except Ripper. Seriously, I pay tribute to the internal nine tail's mode from the series. I figure since there are no tailed beast's in this fic, I'm making my own mode I call, berserker mode. I'll let the chapter explain it because it's the story, and speaking of story, let's get on with it.**

"The blow to the chest surprisingly was not as lethal as thought, It only punctured the right lung, If it hit the heart he would be dead by now." Tsunade said

"Thank you Tsunade, I don't think I can thank you enough!" Hinata said

"Easy kid, now, I need to talk to Zak in private, okay."

"Okay." Hinata said, going to see Naruto

"So, the new DNA?"

"I saw it, it looked like when he drank the Ratholas gene, but I think the gene is dormant."

"What do you mean, Dormant."

"The gene sit's in his genetic code, dormant, until something triggers it to start making changes. That's why after a while after he drank the gene was he able to roar, his body sensed that it was in danger. I hate to say it, but it's all thanks to Danzo."

"Ya, but why didn't his armor stop the attack, it stop's everything else."

"It can only handle oh so much. He is fairly young, and with the monoblo's gene, it will get harder, I've had so many sword's broken by those bastard's, I think Naruto made the right choice challenging one of them, aside for the occasional fire wyvern and the passing elder dragon, nothing can harm it."

Meanwhile with Hinata

Hinata was sitting beside Naruto, crying her self to death. She was the cause of Naruto's injury, and he could die because of her. Little did she know was that Sauske, tired of being second best to Naruto, was about to try and kill him.

"Hello, I'm here to give Naruto a gift." Sauske said

"That's so unlike you." Hinata replied

"Your right, it's not." he said, pulling out a kunai

"What are you doing." Hinata said, activating the Byakugon

"I think he should be put out of his misery." He replied, activating his sharingon.

Unknown to them, Naruto's eye's suddenly snapped open. Instead of the normal blue with black eye slit, it was yellow with the slit. If like rising from the dead, Naruto got out of the bed, stood up, and stared at Sauske.

"Die y-you monster!" Sauske yelled

Sauske stabbed Naruto in his wound, but that only made Naruto more anger. In response, Naruto clamped down on Sauske's shoulder, and using his neck muscle's he flung the Uchiha out the window. Naruto then roared in Victory, but passed out because of his injuries.

"Okay, what in the name of Gouda happened in here?" Zak said, rushing into the room

"Sauske attacked Naruto, and Naruto threw him out the window." Hinata replied

"Great, now we have to deal with the council, how can this day get any better."

Council room

Most of the council, except Hiashi and The Hokage had angry face's. Naruto was put in a strait coat, but he was still knocked out, and was snoring.

"He assaulted the last uchiha, he should be executed!" Danzo declared

"You are not killing my son! Zak, what can you make of this." Minato said

"The only thing I can think of is Monoblos Rabies, he doesn't know what he is doing, but he is dangerous."

"And what is this Monoblo's disease, and is it going to affect other shinobi?" Sakura's mom asked

"Think of it as Rabies, on steroid's, It allows no rest and boundless energy, plus making there intentions on killing any creature around them."

"Like I said.."

"Shut it Danzo, If anything, we have got to cure it, besides, you'll get a bad rap for killing someone of the Hyuga family." Hiashi said

"Okay, first thing's first. I want Naruto locked up in the toughest cell this village has got. Chain him up, and do anything to contain him, but don't kill him. Do this until we can figure out an antidote, and what ever you do, don't provoke him." Zak said

"This meeting is over, let's get moving people!" the Hokage shouted

Naruto was chained, and put in the cell. However, the antidote was not going so well.

"Damn it! As far as there is possibility's, there is no shit of a cure. The only way it seems is to get the monoblo's gene awakened, because for some reason, a monoblos does not get monoblos rabies."

"Let's see here. Pills, donated organs, weird crap that I don't know why the hell it here, ah, here we are, DNA enhancer. This will search for dormant DNA and make it active, Hinata, you inject him."

"Me, Why me."

"Because, he doesn't seem to want to kill you, so your are best bet. Please don't die, your father would kill me."

Hinata walked up to chained Naruto, now acting like a savage, looked at Hinata and calmed.

"This will not hurt a bit." She said injecting it into his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes changed back to normal, and woke up.

"What the, why am I in a cell, and why am I chained. Someone give me an explanation!" Naruto asked

"Naruto." she said quietly, hugging her fiancée.

**Now I will have the ceremony for when they do marry, maybe in the next chapter, I don't know. I know it will be soon, and Naruto is now stronger than ever. For now, I say I did a great job, 2 chapters in 1 day, that's a record for me. I seem to be getting known throughout this site. Yay! Anyway's, please review, ask questions, and thank's for all of you that gave suggestions, as long as you share ideas, I can get these stories moving. Have a great day!**


	6. Wave troubles

Wave trouble

** Ah, the wave country mission. We all know how this goes, but if you have read this story, you know I try and take a new twist on an Idea. It's Naruto's team, minus Sasuke, he has been put in a nut house, for treason, and attempted murder. All I can say is Naruto has a bad rivalry between a certain type of monster, Leviathan's, or sea monsters. How will Naruto stand against these monsters and Gato's thugs, will Naruto make it out alive. Also, Naruto's not in the best of shape, lets get started to see how the land of waves arc, my style, goes.**

Team 8 stood in the Hokage office, waiting for there next mission, Naruto finally snapped.

"Come on Dad, give us another C rank mission. I like a good challenge." Naruto bursted out.

"Naruto, shut up, we do what we are given." Sakura shot at him

"Don't you talk to my fiancée like that Sakura!" Hinata yelled. That shut the pink haired ninja up.

"Well, I do have one, but it's not in a place you like Naruto." The Hokage answered

"You don't mean." Naruto asked

"Yep, wave country, or you know it as the jungle, swamp, and flooded forest, those places."

"Um, maybe I will..."

"We will take it." Kurenai said

"I'm dead." Naruto whispered, moving closer to Hinata. Hinata wrapped her arms around him, to calm him down.

"Seeing how we put Sauske in the Nut house, and there are no replacement's, it's a four man team now." Zak said

"You did What!" Sakura screamed

"Shut it, or I will send you back to the academy!" Zak shot back

"So, what do we have to do?" Shino asked

"Simple, guard Tazura, the bridge builder from bandit's."

At the sound of bandit's, Naruto's claws and talons popped out. Sakura and Shino looked in shock.

"Sorry, they sometimes come out unintentionally."

"So, your having brat's protect me, are they even shinobi?" The builder asked

"Dude, these guy's may look like kids, but they can kick butt." Zak said

"Well, lets get moving, we have to reach wave country in the shortest time possible." he said

"Lets go, troops." Zak exclaimed

5 min later

It was a hot day, and if anyone could love it, it's Naruto. But today he was not so happy, if he went there, he would be facing off with the leviathan's more than bandits. The up side was that there was a lot of prey to eat there. Land based prey included Aptonoph, Congolala, a gorilla like animal, small deer like creatures, and mosswine and bullfango, pig like creatures. The water was even more plentiful, ton's of fish, epioth, a herbivorous leviathan, giant catfish, ludroth small carnivorous leviathans and Gobul, a giant, Angler like leviathan. The leviathans also hunted Naruto, the larger, more powerful one's did. It was a constant rivalry between him and the sea creatures. But there was one more upside.

'I wonder what Hinata looks like in a bikini.' He thought

"So, what does wave country look like." Sakura asked

"It's a beautiful place, with great people, but now it is having trouble." he said

"What kind of trouble?" Hinata asked

"A man named Gato has taken over, using thug's to rule it with an iron fist, I need all of you to keep me safe, for if this bridge is not complete, then my people will never get help."

"Hold them down Fisk, and make sure that interrogation gets these two." Zak yelled

"What's going on." Kurenai asked

"Mist Ninja, caught them stalking us, giving them to interrogation corps to see why."

"Let's keep a close eye out, there could be more." Kurenai replied

"There the only ones, they cracked under the sight of my sword." Zak said  
"And give me the map, the last time I let you lead, we ended up in wind country."

"I knew I should not have taken that short cut." He whispered.

Finally after who knows how long, they reached the boat to take them to wave country, but Naruto decided to fly.

"there is no way I'm going by boat, the leviathan's hate me." Naruto said

"They don't Naruto, besides, this ride will be so romantic." Hinata replied

"There is no way in hell that you will get me on that boat." Naruto said, Hinata just hit him in a nerve with gentle fist, and he was knocked out.

"Why do you make me do that Naruto?" She muttered

At the Taurzo's house

Naruto was still knocked out on and laying on the couch. When he woke up, there was a little boy looking at him.

"Where am I, Zak, Hinata, anyone?" Naruto asked

"Don't worry kid, everything is all right, we are just at the client's house." Zak replied

"I'd like you to meet my daughter, Tsunami, and my grandson, Inari."

"Nice to meet you both, now if you need me, I've got to go get some lunch." Naruto said, running out the door and spreading his wings, and flying into the flooded forest.

"Did he just, fly?" Tsunami asked

"Long story, why don't I tell it over lunch." Zak said.

Tsunami made up lunch while Tazuna and Zak were sipping tea.

"How did the boy become this?" Tazuna asked

"Well, I was part of a project that was using Ratholas DNA to create a repellent for the beasts, Naruto accidentally drank the DNA and he now has the fire wyvern's powers." Zak replied

"Wow, so he's one of them that's protecting me?" the builder asked

"Yep, Gato will not know what hit him." The hunter replied

"I hope your right."

River bank, flooded forest.

Naruto was resting under a tree, with a fishing pole, waiting for a fish to bite. Suddenly, the lure went under, and Naruto caught a Gobel. The giant leviathan flopped on it's back, Naruto then slashed it's underbelly with his venom filled talons, and it was over.

"God, this is my lucky day." he said, and then starting to eat.

Meanwhile with Hinata, Sakura and Kurenai

"Okay girls, I need to toughen you two up. We are dealing with dangerous foes, so let's begin."

Later that day

Tazuna's house now had the girls, and Naruto, and they were all ready for dinner.

"So Hinata. How was training?" Naruto asked

"Tough, I feel like I could take on an army." Hinata replied

"There is no way you can defeat them! If they killed Kazia, then they can kill you!" Inari yelled

"Kid, I have killed Velocidrome more powerful then them. Besides, you don't know what we can do." Naruto shot back

"Who's this, Kazia?" Kurenai asked Tazuna

"He was a father figure to Inari, Gato killed him, and now he feels your student is an idiot for trying." he said

"Okay kids, heres the plan, get a good night's sleep, and guard duty starts on the bridge."

The next day

"Naruto, are you okay, you seem, weak." Hinata asked, will watching out for Gato.

"I'm fine, I think maybe I need to shed my armor again." Naruto replied

"Shed your armor?" She asked

"Ya, I growing out of this armor, and there is another armor under it. So I need to shed it to let my body catch up in the growing, and I get a tougher armor."

"Wow."

"Ya, I just hope Gato does not come today."

Naruto, learn to keep your sharp toothed mouth shut, because Gato was going to get rid of them once and for all.

"All right, if you all just stop working, then you don't get killed. Shinobi, how nice of you to show up. Boy's, kill them."

Naruto charged the thug's, but Naruto was slowly getting his ass handed to him in the brawl. If that was not bad enough, a creature called Lagicrus, a large, blue leviathan was trying to get on the bridge. It had a snake like neck, with dorsal spines on it's back. It's webbed, clawed feet gripped the bridge, and got on.

"Granted, I am dead, wait a minute, I've got an Idea!" Naruto said, slashing another thug. Naruto charged the leviathan, biting it's leg, and extracting it's DNA. After 30 seconds of that, Naruto charged the thug's again, but was easily beaten. Naruto, lay there, beaten, and what looked like dead.

"Naruto! That's it, I'll kill you for what you did." Hinata said, attacking with pure rage, beating the crap out of the thug's. The hunter, Zak and the gang, were fighting off the leviathan, and it seemed to be working.

"Damn, that thing was tough, okay bastards, time to die." Zak said, swing his massive sword.

Then, Naruto's armor cracked, it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger until the Naruto, now color silver, seemingly back from the dead. For a bit he grew. The spike's in his hair got slightly bigger. His muscles grew a bit to give him a buff appearance. His teeth even grew a bit. Then Naruto turned back to his original skin color, put his clothes back on, and now started to kick the thug's asses, no holding back. By the time he was done, every thug except Gato was dead.

"Now, you have two options, get the hell out of here, or die." Naruto said to the crime boss

He was so scared that he ran and ran and ran, until you could not see him

"Naruto! I thought you were dead!" Hinata said, running toward her fiancée

"Well I..." He was about to say more, when he got the drift Hinata was angry

"Get back here Naruto, don't you ever scare me like that, get back here."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SOMEONE! HELP!" he screamed

"See man, the only thing that strikes fear into Naruto, is Hinata. God, I can't wait to see her mood swings when she's pregnant! That will be hilarious." Zak said. Fisk, Komodo, and Ripper all started chuckling at the thought.

A week later

"Thank you, team 8. Me and my people can't thank you enough." Tazuna said

"Your welcome, don't worry, If you ever need any help, you know who to call." Kurenai said

As team 8 began to walk off, Tazuna was naming the bridge.

"So Inari, what should we name the bridge?"

"The great Naruto Bridge!" He cheered

A while away, Naruto heard that, and smiled his trademark smile. He knew he did something great, and we know he did too.

**God, that was long, so, people, help me, seriously, I need help. I need 1 more chapter before the Chunnin exam's and I need you to decide what happens.**

**A: A mini tournament to see which student is the best, and this is all the teams mind you.**

**B: The Uzamaki clan pay a visit to Konaha, and Naruto's mother come's with Jiraya and Naruto's sister, and a few relatives.**

**C: A mission into the flooded forest.**

** It is all up to you, vote in your review, comment, ask question's and to one of the strongest Naruto's on !**


	7. Family Reunion

Family reunion

I do not own Naruto material, except a few characters. **Ah, what can you say about family. I for one can say it's completely messed up, or that's my family. Naruto's family is far more messed up. This chapter, we finally see the Uzamaki clan, or how I think they are. Now be warned, Naruto has a sister, and here name is Naruko, since my Naruto can't do the sexy technique, this makes up for it. Now, If all family reunion's were like this one, I would be out of a job. Let's do this thing!**

Minato was looking over some paper's in his office when he noticed a letter, with the Uzamaki symbol on it. He opened the letter and read it. Then he started to freak out!

"Zak! Hiashi! Get in here! PRONTO!" He yelled

"What is it this time, did Naruto break the window again?" Zak asked

"No, my wife and her clan are coming to visit!" The hokage shouted

"Oh, that's nice, a family reunion." Zak replied

"I hate family reunion's because she bring's Jiraya." Minato said

"That damn pervert, the last time, he tried to rape one of my woman long swordsman. Fisk shot him in the nut's, so he will not cause any trouble this time, or my snipers will shoot his head off."

"Also, I hear you have a daughter." Hiashi said

"Yes, I fear Naruto will be treated as an outcast because he does not know any of the bloodline traits he has." Minato said

"There's one problem with that, his chakra control is screwed beyond fixing because of the monster genes inside of him. Plus he has 3 gene's inside of him now, I feel he could kick any jonin's and maybe even a rookie anbu's ass." Zak explained

"Well, let's wait until they get here, there already in the village, so, lets wait for them, and get Naruto here." Minato said sadly

"Fisk, tell Naruto to get here." Zak said over the radio.

10 min later

"Honey, It's great to see you again." Kushina said

"Yes dear, I missed you too and hopefully you can see your son soon. Zak, where is he?" Minato asked

"He will be here soon, seeing how fast he moves, it will be quick." The hunter said

"So, you taught my grandson your techniques, well done." An old woman said

"Great, the evil dragon lady is here." Zak whispered to Minato.

This lady was about 70-80, and had her white hair in a bun. She wore a orange robe, with the symbol of the clan on it. Her name is Nara.

"So, my brother was taught your techniques father, I'd like to fight him." Naurko said, for those of you that want to know what she is wearing, this Naruto's outfit in the anime.

"Incoming!" Naruto screamed, with wing's and tail out, flying towards the office.

Naruto crashed through the window, and finally stopped, getting his head stuck in the closed door.

"There's your brother, now, Hiashi, help me and the guy's pull him out." Zak said

Grabbing his tail, the 5 guy's pulled and pulled and pulled, till Naruto was finally unstuck. Everyone from the clan was horrified at what they saw, even his mother.

"That can't be my son!" Kushina said

"That's your son, it's amazing how much he has grown." Hiashi said

"So that's my brother, I'm Naruko, and so, your Naruto." Naruko asked

"Yep, glad to meet all of you. Zak, why are they here?" Naruto asked

"There your family, and If I were you, I'd stay away from the old lady." Zak said, pointing to Nara

"Well brother, what do you say we fight each other?" Naruko said

"Bring it on." Naruto replied

Stadium

"Okay, here are the rules, you may use anything to defeat your opponent, but do not kill them." Zak said

"Your dead bro, there's no way you can beat me." she said

"Bring it, I'll even give you the first blow." Naruto replied

"Fight!" Zak said, moving for cover

"Rasengon!" she said, charging her brother

Naruto planted his talon into the ground and prepared for the worst. She planted the rasengon into his mouth, making Naruto lose his teeth. Suddenly, Naruto grew all his teeth back, and bit into her shoulder.

"Ouch, that has got to hurt." Zak said

Naruto then got a hold of her neck, and with a crack, she was down, knocked out.

"Winner, Naruto! In your face Jiraya, my student beat your's, in your face!" Zak shouted

"God, I hate that guy." The pervert said

"Sorry sis, but when it comes to me, don't get cocky." Naruto said

"Kid, nice job, I've been wanting to see that man frustrated for so long, we have a history." Zak said

"I wonder what else will happen, are there any mission's we are going on?" Naruto asked

"Not exactly a mission."

**I admit this may not be a good chapter, but next time is the chunnin exam's. How will Naruto and his team handle the written test and the forest of death, that's next time, the chunnin exam arc is far to large to handle in 1 chapter. Anyway's, please review, ask questions, and Naruto will do the unthinkable next chapter. Are you that hardcore of a Naruto fan to figure it out? If you are, good for you, and have a great day.**


	8. Forest of Death

Chunin exam's part 1

I own nothing except a few characters.

**The Chunin exam arc, this one is classic. All Naruto fan's agree on this, this arc is one of the best. I dedicate this chapter to fanfiction's Rock lee, Uzumaki Ricky. For all you fans out there that may think I'm going to make it a whole new thing, your wrong, I will try to pay tribute to the original arc, but make this fresh. This chapter is the written test and the Forest of Death. The reason, this is way too big for 1 chapter, so sit back, grab a drink, and enjoy Chunin exam's part 1.**

* * *

"Okay, Zak and Kurenai, who do you nominate for the Chunin exams." Minato asked

"We can say this, Shino, Hinata and Naruto are who we are nominating, Sakura is not ready yet." Kurenai said

"Sir, I taught all of them, and they would be killed!" Iruka yelled

"Pal, they would own that exam, they have improved so much now." Zak said

"Okay everyone, the exam's are tomorrow, be ready." The Hokage said as everyone left the room.

Meanwhile, with the team

Naruto, Hinata and Shino were walking down an ally, when they saw three sand shinobi. Who just approached the group as they spotted Naruto group.

"Well well well, looks like we have a few genin we can get rid of before the exam's. What do you say Gaara?" Temari said to her younger brother.

"I like the way you think." Gaara said, sending murderous wave of sand at Naruto group as both Shino and Hinata brace themselves for the attack. Naruto responded by letting out his wings, and creating a windstorm, sending the sand back at the red head. But this enraged the red head.

"Your dead now, I'll kill you!" Gaara screamed, sending even more sand at Naruto. Who just smirked.

All Naruto did was roar, a ear shattering roar, and the sand fell to the ground, useless. Gaara looked at the sand in shock before staring at Naruto. Gaara was confused at how someone can stop his sound.

"Fine, I'll kill you in the exam's then." Gaara said as the sand return to his gourd.

"Please try, I love a challenge." Naruto said

"Naruto, are you sure you could beat someone like him?" Hinata asked worried for Naruto safety. She was afraid of that red head boy.

"If I could kick all those thug's asses, I can do this." Naruto replied as both Hinata and him walked away.

"Well, let's see if we survive tomorrow then." Shino said as oddly his sunglasses never broke from Naruto ear shattering roar.

The next day

"I can't wait to see everyone again." Hinata said as they were in the waiting room.

"I hope you don't mean everyone like these guys." Shino said, looking around the room as ton's of people were in that room, some from different country's, but the three knew that these people were tough. Then suddenly, Ino jumped behind Naruto and was hugging his neck.

"Naruto, you got bigger, and more muscular than the last time I saw you." She said lustfully

"Back off Ino, he's mine!" Hinata shouted in a very scary tone of voice.

"It's okay Hinata, you can have me." Kiba said, putting his arm on her.

"Back off, or I'll kick you in the nut's." Hinata threaten as Kiba just smirked at her.

"You would not. OOOOOUUUUCCCHH!" He screamed in pure pain, getting kicked in the nut's (**I apologize for all KibaHina fan's that view it as a friendship, but for those of you that are fan's are extreme KibaHina that would bastardize Kiba, Hinata and Naruto for your pairing, you people make me sick.**)

"Well well, Hinata, what a surprise." A voice called out.

"I know that voice." Hinata muttered as she strangled Ino for trying to get Naruto. Approaching the group is Team Gai being led by Hinata cousin Neji.

"Hinata, this is so unlike you. I seen you've gotten stronger." Neji said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked

"Just to say Hi to main branch members." Neji said, smugly.

"Besides, everyone here is stronger than us." Kiba said, still in pain.

"This is starting to makes me feel very uncomfortable right now." Ino said as several male shinobi from different country were looking at her with lust in there eyes. Sadly Ino brought that on herself when she decide to wear that outfit that she is wearing.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A guy in purple with glasses said as he approached the group.

"And you are." Naruto asked

"Kabuto's the name, and I know pretty much everything about everyone here." Kabuto said with confidence.

"I doubt it." Naruto replied

"Oh really. Did you know they postponed the exam for One whole day." Kabuto said very smugly as everyone in the room eyes widen in shock.

"Say what!" Naruto shouted loud enough that it shatter several people glasses and hurt Kiba ears in the process. But oddly Shino sunglasses never cracked.

Meanwhile with Zak

"That idiot, great, now we have to pump that foreign DNA's out of him. Girls, lets get Naruto and do this thing." He said as Shizune and Tsunade nodded and they set out to find Naruto.

10 Min's later

"Naruto, we are doing this for your own good. If we don't, you will die. Got it." Zak said

Naruto was strapped to a table, put under, and with ton's of tubes strapped to him. Then Tsunade and Shizune then used healing jutsu to begin to extract the monoblos and lagicrus dona's. Zak was looking over Shizune shoulder and was about to touch her breast when Tsunade threw a hammer at his head

"OOOWWW!" Zak said, holding his aching head.

"Your almost as bad as Jiraiya." Tsunade said as Zak rubbed his head.

"Well, at least he is worse." Zak said

"What happened, all I remember is, whiteness." Naruto mumbled.

"Did you drug him?" Zak asked as he looked at the way Naruto acted.

"Ummmmm..." Tsunade said

flashback, 5 Min's ago

"Naruto, come on, you need to go to the hospital." Tsunade said

"Why, I feel fine." Naruto said as Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other before nodding there heads.

"Suit yourself, Shizune, drug him."Tsunade said as Shizune took a needle out of her pocket.

Shizune injected tranquilizer into Naruto's arm, and Naruto fell to the floor.

"Why do I always have to do that." Shizune said

end flashback

"Okay kid, your good to go, get out of here." Zak said

'Wow, I wonder how the first part of the exam's will go.' Naruto thought

"Okay, this is how the test works, you have until 4 to finish this test. Caught cheating and your disqualified. Start." The instructor said (**I don't know where they do this part of the test, so I'm not going to try and guess.**)

After that, thing's were out of control. Everyone in the room was working, trying to fill out the questions. People were getting disqualified at warp speed. Naruto figure out a way to cheat without getting caught. Superb eyes. Using them, Naruto could see several of the test and started writing them down.

"Team 38, your out. And finally team 50, your out." the instructor said as the teams went out.

"Now that you passed this test you will now move on to the next test." a voice said as a women crash through the window .

"Anko, you have a lot to work with." the instructor said

"Well, they will not last this year, Zak's helping me this year." Anko said

"All right maggots, move to training area 44!" Anko said

"Naruto, where is that?" Hinata asked

"Lets just say it's a place I've been to before." He answered

At forest of death

"All right, listen up. This is the forest of death. You have 3 day's to get to the tower in the center. To enter the tower, you got to have both a earth scroll and a heaven scroll. Get ready to go." Anko shouted as every single team went to get there scroll and waited at there gates.

Naruto's team was waiting at there gate with there heaven scroll for the go ahead to go in, Naruto was also explaining how they would get the earth scroll they needed.

"Here's the plan, those four sound guy's have one, we attack them and kill them. Then we take the scroll, are we clear." Naruto said

"How do we kill them?" Shino asked

"Leave that, to me." He said, extending his claws

"You may enter now!" Anko yelled

"Follow them, and let's go get them." Naruto said, extending his wings as his he enter the forest with Hinata and Shino right behind him.

Later

"So, you want to fight us, you joking." One of sound genin said as they were confronted by Naruto group.

"If I was joking, then I would not be doing this!" Naruto said, creating a fire storm, engulfing them in fire.

The sound genin laid there, knocked out and charred, Shino took the scroll, which was surprisingly not burned. Little did they know they were being watched. If your a Naruto fan, you know who. Suddenly, a giant snake sprang at Naruto, and whizzed towards him.

"I don't think so you mister snake." Naruto said as both Shino and Hinata jumped out of the way as Naruto opened his mouth and fired a beam of pure fire that engulfed the snake reducing it to ashes as something leap out of the fire and landed on a nearby tree. It appeared to be a very pale man wearing a odd outfit as Naruto took he smell just like snakes.

"Finally found you Naruto-kun. My name is Orochimaru." Orochimaru said as when he started at the group both Shino and Hinata felt a huge killing intent emitting from him.

"Now Naruto-kun I will give you a gift." Orochimaru said as his neck extended until he bit Naruto on the neck. Well try to bite Naruto on the neck as his teeth broke on Naruto extremely tough skin. Naruto then countered attack as he bite down on Orochimaru elongated neck causing blood to shot out of it. Naruto then turn his hands into talons as he let go of Orochimaru neck and flew right toward Orochimaru main body and started slashing at him. Naruto then kick Orochimaru up into the air as he opened his mouth wide and fire the very same beam that destoryed Orochimaru snake as it head for Orochimaru.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Scream Orochimaru in pure pain as half his lower body was gone as he fell to the ground floor below. Naruto then flew down to him as Orochimaru looked at Naruto.

"What are you!" Orochimaru screamed at Naruto as he started coughing up blood.

"I'm the devil." Naruto coldly spoke as he then trust his claws through Orochimaru chest and ripe his heart out then proceed to crush it.

Meanwhile in another realm...

The Shinigami was watching Naruto finishing off Orochimaru. As the Shinigami couldn't believe the ruthless nature of the little kid. The Shinigami was also amazed by Naruto world.

"I wonder what will happen if my Avatar and this Naruto ever meet." the Shinigami said as started laughing insane as he looked into another world that was similar to this Naruto world.

* * *

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Hello everyone my name is Kage Bijuu and I helping MonsterHunterGod with story for now on. Also if any you didn't notice this Chunin Exam Arc is going to be very different as he doing a crossover with my story A Deadly Angel. My part of the story have start at my end of my story but his is soon to be starting.

**Monsterhuntergod: Every time I sent some to this guy, it comes back great. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Anyway's, please review, ask questions, look at deady angel, yours truly helps with that story, and to an epic crossover!**


	9. an unexpected surprise

An unexpected surprise

I own nothing, except Ripper, everything else goes to there respected owners

**Well, the elimination rounds are here, and the first part to my side of the crossover, not much to say, just lets get going**

Zak was looking over the dead, mangled body of Orochimaru, and knew exactly the only thing that could have done it. Naruto.

"Well, I can say this Anko, my student Naruto killed him." Zak said to her.

"What, how did he?" Anko asked

"I vote we defiantly promote him to Jounin for this." Zak said

"I agreed." said the Hokage

"Now all we have to do is find the damn kid." Zak said as the group went off in search of Naruto.

meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto was sleeping soundly in a tree, when he heard a ruckus, and flied that direction. There was a woman, with gray skin, white hair and white attire. What got him the most was her eyes, they were as black as coal. She was killing a Konoha shinobi.

"Who the hell are you?" he called

"I am the Avatar of the Shinigami and I have no business with you." She said

"Don't care you killed that Konoha Shinobi so you must be a enemy!" Naruto shouted, charging

"I warning you leave me alone or I going to make you feel a world of hurt." she said

Naruto sent a fire beam at her, but she created a shield to block it. She then roundhouse kicked him, and sent him crashing into a tree. He then extended his wings and shot triple fireballs at her, only she jumped away from them. He then dived on her, slamming her with his wing in the stomach. Blood came out of her mouth after that. She turned her arm into a sword and tried to slice him, but Naruto's training taught him how to avoid swords, he dived down and slashed her with his claws.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" she screamed, but she cut off his wing, something that hurt a ton.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" He roared, but she was not done yet.

She grabbed him and smashed his head into the ground and threw him. He then responded by firing a fire blast, which destroyed her top exposing a bra and very big breast. Naruto's eye's widened, but before he could react, tentacles grabbed his leg, and smashed him to the ground. He tried to get up, but was smashed in the head with the butt of the sword. Before losing consciousness he heard her say this.

"I sorry about that boy wait? Is that Naruto-kun as a kid?" she said, before running off.

He did not know what she meant by that, but he knew, that there were voices moving towards him, one of those voices was Zak. He then lost consciousness.

"Kid, oh my god! Kid!" Zak shouted running to his side

"Get some medics, get this kid to the hospital stat!" he was screaming

At the hospital

Zak was in the hospital room as he was looking at Naruto sleeping in the hospital bed. Zak could not believe how beat up Naruto is and still couldn't believe someone actually manage to cut off one of Naruto wings. He looked at Tsunade who was looking at a chart.

"Is he going to live?" Zak asked as Tsunade just sighed.

"Well he had had his wing cut off. His several cracked ribs and bruised all over. It also seems he has a big bruised on his head from a very blunt object. But overall I believe he going to live and make a full recover. Who ever mess him up might have been either taking it easy on him or Naruto skin is tougher then we all thought." Tsunade said as Naruto chose that moment to come back to the land of the living.

"Argh that really hurt next time I will defeat her." Naruto said as Zak hugged Naruto in a manly hug.

"I'm glad that you are okay Naruto. But what in the world happen to you?" Zak asked.

"I got into a fight with some one calling themselves the Avatar of the Shinigami and she kick my ass after she killed a Konoha Shinobi." Naruto said.

"Can you describe what this Avatar looks like?" Zak asked as Naruto just looked at him.

"Well she had gray skin and her hair was white. She also had white attire as well. But her eye were black as coal. She also was strong. Stronger then me." Naruto said as everyone stop to think about that.

"Well, I know no one with that description." Zak said

"She also said something about me as a kid, what could that mean?" Naruto asked

"Well, a recon team did see something like a portal out in the meadow, maybe she came from there." he said

"Wait, wheres Hinata?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, she went out somewhere, and never came back." Tsunade said

"That's it, I don't care how injured I am, I'm finding Hinata." he said, getting up

"Easy kid, I'll send recon teams to look for her."

"Fine, but I'm going home." he said, limping off

At the Hyuga compound

Naruto looked at his regrowing wing. He could regrow any body part, but it hurt like a bitch.

"Hinata, where are you." he whispered to himself

Suddenly the door opened, and Hinata walked in with two strangers. He didn't care who they were, his Hinata was back.

"Naruto!" She yelled, hugging him

"Where were you, I've been worried sick." Naruto said

"I was chased by some jaggis, and found myself in a alternate dimension, those two are us. Oh my god Naruto, what happened to you." she said

"Well I... you!" he said, pointing to the woman

He knew she was the one, even if she wore a disguise, he could see past it, she was the one that nearly killed him.

**MonsterHunterGod: Wow, this crossover thing is great, I'm glad we thought of the idea. How will everyone hold up to Naruto's explanation, well, when chapter 10 comes, you will find out, that you for Beta reading this, Kage Bijuu, we make a great team. Also, Uzumaki Ricky only acts like rock lee in PM and reviews, just to get that clear.**

Kage Bijuu Author Note: The Crossover have finally begin. I also glad we thought of this idea as well. Also I like checking on this story. Also to let you know be on the look out for A Deadly Angel side of the story as you don't what to miss out on a lot of things as we be telling two different story from different characters view point so look out for any of Deadly Angel new chapter to see any unseen events that might have happen.


	10. Meeting yourself

Meeting yourself

I own nothing, deadly angel belongs to Kage Bijuu, and Naruto and monster hunter goes to there owners.

**I am sorry this took so long, High school is busy. Expect long update dates. Anyways, this is my side to deadly angels chapter by the same name. Nothing much to say, lets get started!**

"Me?" The older Hinata said, acting confused.

That pissed Naruto off, you beat him to a bloody pulp, you steal his girl, and now you try to get out of it. Naruto sent a fireball straight at her.

"Hinata!" A man yelled, tackling her to get her away from the fireball

"What the hell you little brat!" the man yelled at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him. Apart from the clothes and the hair, the two look the same, except him being older then Naruto.

"Oh well your girlfriend did this me, how do you think I feel about getting my wing cut off." Naruto said showing him his wing.

That got the girl worried, her secret would be out, and he would kick her ass unopposed.

"Nice try, Hinata-chan would never do that. Man I never knew another me would be such a jackass." The older him said.

What was wrong with this guy. How could any alternate him be so stupid. But calling him a jackass was something no one gets away with. He charged his older self, tackling him to the floor, and began beating him. He would have done some major damage if Fisk and Ripper did not separate them.

"Easy kid, don't be so harsh on the guy." Ripper said, holding back older Naruto

"Let me at him, let me at him!" The crimson haired kid said, trying to continue his assault.

"This could take a while." Zak said

30 min later

"All right, are you two going to be good, or do I have to beat you two to a bloody pulp again." Ripper said, cracking his knuckles.

The two boys shook there heads

"Good, now, is there a reason you guy's came here." Zak said

"Yes, we were here to bring back this little Hinata, and also, could this boy come with us to get rid of the creatures?" Hinata asked as she pointed at little Naruto.

"Well kid, are you up to it." Zak said

"Well, seeing how my wing is cut, I'm screwed, wait, do you guys have a medic that could heal my wing, because its growing back to slowly." Naruto said

"I'll get Sakura and Tsunade on it, now come on." Older Hinata said, dragging the boy

"Wait for me honey!" Young Hinata yelled, running after her fiancee.

Meanwhile in the Council Room of Other Konohagakure...

Zak was facing a very difficult challenge right now. He was dealing with Konohagakure council from the other side of the portal as he really don't know how they do thing over here. But Zak was surprise by the fact there no Haruno council member. He also took notice that the council members seems to upset about something. He also took notice this version of Konoha Hiashi has a mean look in his eye unlike the one back in Zak dimensions.

"Well it seems the Hokage has leave it to us to deal with you." Other Hiashi said as Zak looked at him.

"Yes but I need to ask you something very important and it has to do with your Konoha safety." Zak asked as the council members just looked at him.

"I need to set up a defense around this village as you guys might have a very dangerous Elder Dragon heading your way!" Zak said as the council members looked at him like he insane.

"A what hot stuff?" Tsume said as Zak just looked at her in shock.

"Wait are you hitting on me?" Zak asked in confusion.

"What if I'm." Tsume replied as she winked at him. 

"Beside you hitting on me, I mean a Elder Dragon known as a Crimson Fatalis. This thing can cause untold amount of destruction to this village if a proper defense is not erected." Zak said as he didn't know were this Crimson Fatalis is going to strike at but he have a funny feeling it going to be here.

"What if you are lying?" Other Hiashi said as Zak just looked at him.

"I'm not what proof do you what! If you don't accept my help everyone in this village is doom!" Zak shouted in frustration just as a ANBU appeared with his arm burnt to a crisp.

"There something very big and very aggressive heading this way!" The ANBU shouted before dying.

"Well see there your proof if you what it. So now are you going to accept my help or we going to be in a pissing contest all day long!" Zak shouted.

"We accepted your help you can erect a defense around Konoha." Other Shibi spoke up as Zak was glad about that. Now he just need to get every single able bodied Hunters over to this dimensions to set up the defense.

Meanwhile back in Naruto, Hinata and Zak dimensions...

Sasuke was running through the forest now as he finally broke himself out of the mental hostility. That they put him in. He was so going to get Naruto for putting him in there even if it was Sasuke own fault that landed him in there. But he was insane right now and not thinking right. But Sasuke need to figure out a way to get back at Naruto. Something that Naruto care about a lot. Then a idea hit Sasuke in the face just as he ran face first into a Popo eating in the field as the huge animal just lazily continued eating the grass.

"I know how to get back at that loser. I just kill Hinata his mate. HAHAHAHA!" Sasuke started laughing insanely as he then took notice of a portal that was right in front of him. Sasuke then went inside of it.

Meanwhile in Other Konoha Hospital...

Naruto was getting healing by both the other dimensions version of Sakura and Tsunade. With Hinata watching as she was standing next to her older self. Well the Older Naruto was watching Naruto getting his wings fixed as the Older Sakura turn her head to look at the Older Naruto.

"Naruto, no offense, but your other you is cute."Older Sakura said, healing Naruto wings.

"Keep away from him! He mine!" Hinata shouted as she glared at the pink hair women as she took notice there was something way off about her. But Hinata couldn't place her figure on it. But she know it have something to do with malice as she took notice whenever the Older Sakura stared at Older Naruto there was malice in her eyes.

"Well, It should be just about healed." Other Tsunade said as Naruto wings was now fully healed right now.

"Thanks, I, uh oh." Naruto said as he space out for a bit.

"What?" Hinata asked

"I sense a disturbance, something big is on its way, oh god, not him!" Young Naruto shouted as he went toward the Hospital window along with everyone else.

Something was perched on the wall of Konoha, something big, and something all to familiar. Everyone would be in for the fight of there lives.

"Crimson Fatalis!" Naruto whispered in shock and terror.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here is Wyvern Chronicles side of this crossover story. And it seems that things are going to be heated up in other Konohagakure. With Sasuke escaping from the looney bin planing on killing Hinata. Well Naruto met himself which didn't end that well. Zak manage to get Other Konohagakure Council to agree to put defense in place. But it seems the terror that he was preparing against have arrived. So hope you all can stay tune to read my side of story in A Deadly Angel.

**Monsterhuntergod: Wow, everything I send to this guy comes back amazing. How will Naruto, Zak, and the hunters deal with Sauske and the crimson fatalis, next time. It will take awhile because High school is busy, and it will take me a while. **

**Thank you for beta reading this Kage Bijuu!**


	11. Dragon slaying 101

Dragon Slaying 101

I don't own Naruto or monster hunter, I also don't own deadly angel, that belongs to Kage Bijuu

**This is the final part of the crossover. I know it's been a while, but my life has been getting in the way. Kage Bijuu story, deadly angel, has the other side of this story. This is my characters side of the story. Again not much to say, so lets start the story.**

Naruto jumped out the window, and flew towards the dragon at break neck speed. It was crimson and black, with huge black wings, and spikes on its back. With it perched on Konoha's walls, its an easy target, or so he thought. The dragon lashed out with his jaws, but Naruto easily dodged, and began firing triple fireballs at it.

"We got to help my fiancee!" Little Hinata shouted just as Zak walked in the door.

"True, but we also have to set up a defense against that thing. But first, I got to get these to with weapons and armor." he said, taking big Hinata and Naruto into the changing room

Hunters and shinobi scrambled with Sakura and Tsunade to get up a defense in the village.

10 min later

Naruto came out in the dressing room with a armor called Tigrex armor model x. It was made out of reptile hide and was red with a blue stripe in the middle of it. Naruto then waited for Hinata.

"Come on, we have to help my fiancee!" Hinata yelled

"I agree, but first we have to put up a defense against that thing, and to do that, these two need weapons and armor." Zak said, dragging them into the dressing room.

Hunters and shinobi were scrambling to put up a defense, with Tsunade looking it over in her office.

10 min later

"How long does it take to put that on, it only takes me 3 min." Zak called

Naruto came out in a red armor with a blue stripe in the middle, made out of a reptiles hide. Its call the Tigrex Armor model X. now all they needed is for Hinata to come out of the dressing room.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright? Why aren't you coming out?" Naruto asked

"I'm not coming out." Hinata said through the door.

"Come on Hinata, we got to save the village if your outfit is embarrassing I won't laugh." Naruto said as he movement from behind the door.

"Oh you not going to be laughing that for sure." Zak said as he turn around as Naruto looked at him confuse just as Hinata walked out of the door wearing a tribal like armor. Hinata was also wearing a weird headdress with a single blue horn on it that seems to be glowing with power. But what got Naruto attention the most was the fact Hinata was wearing a bikini like top complete with a jacket as well. Being trained under Jiraiya now made him a bit of a perv, and had a geyser of blood come out of his nose, and past out.

"Damn." Zak said turning around to avoid the nose bleed, but it was the price to pay for giving her the strongest armor ever, the Kirin armor x.

"Well I be dragging him along since we going to set up different defense so if you don't mind grabbed that Kirin Thundersword so we can stop this dragon." Zak said as he grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the room.

Meanwhile in an Aerial fight with Crimson and Naruto

The fight between little Naruto and crimson Fatalis was heating up. Fire was exchanged in a almost fireworks display of death. Naruto's normal blue eyes were now yellow, indicating berserker mode. This mode allows Naruto to destroy foes far stronger than himself, but so far, all he was doing was pissing the dragon off. Naruto then smashed the dragons face with his tail, but barely did anything. Then the dragon roared to the Heavens, raining down huge meteors.

"I hope Ripper and those guys down there know what they are doing." Naruto said, hovering over them

below Naruto

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Shikamaru asked

"Of course I do kid, now keep pulling." Ripper replied

Fisk and Komodo tied some rope between two buildings to make a make shift slingshot, and several shinobi, including Shikamaru and Chouji, to pull it back. Other hunters were covering them by blasting meteors that the dragon was sending down.

"FIRE!" Ripper said, as they let go.

The force of it sent Ripper, in a spinning whirlwind with the axe out, and sent him flying into who knows where. Then Shikamaru looked up and noticed something.

"Is that a meteor." Shikamaru muttered

"That it is kid." Fisk said

"Run for your fucking lives!" Chouji screamed, as everyone scattered.

Meanwhile, with little Hinata

Little Hinata was busying dodging the meteors as they fall. She had a little radio with her as well. She know Zak gave her the duty of giving him all the information to coordinate the defense of Konohagakure. She already saw several shinobi and hunter getting killed by the meteors as there bodies were smash to bits.

"Zak-san it getting worse out here the Crimson Fatalis summon a meteor shower and it devastating everything in it path." Hinata said in a panic as she didn't took notice of something was approaching her from behind.

"Hinata just stay calm we still got plenty of manpower to take on this threat because if we fail now it going to cause havoc to our home as well when it finished with this village." Zak said when a younger version of Sasuke attack her from behind knocking her down and then got on top of her.. Soon the meteor storm stop at the same time.

"Sasuke what you doing out of the mental hospital." little Hinata shouted in shock as Sasuke took out a kunai and raised it over his head.

"I going to get revenge on Naruto by killing the one he love and then he will know sorrow!" little Sasuke shouted as about to bring the kunai down on little Hinata head when chain wrapped around Sasuke hands and pulled him up into the air.

"I honest to god don't know how I'm doing this, but this is so much fun!" Big Naruto said, letting loose more chains

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled in pure pain.

The chains burned like fire, and continued to harass him, until he lay in them, unconscious.

"Oh little Hinata-chan are you alright?" Atanih said as she ran up to little Hinata.

"Yes I alright Big Hinata-chan. Big Naruto-kun just save me that all." Little Hinata said as she didn't know it was Atanih that she was talking to at the moment.

"Well let go follow them then I already took a big chuck out of that dragon toe." Atanih said as she licked her mouth from remembering what she did to that Dragon toe. All she got to say it tasted good and she glad the sword can cut though the flesh so easily. Soon little Hinata and Atanih were behind Naruto now as he was dragging a whimpering Little Sasuke now.

Meanwhile with little Naruto

"Good god, what does it take to leave an injury on this guy?" Naruto said, dodging a fireball.

The dragon was sustaining massive punishment from the hunter, shinobi and Naruto, but nothing was working.

"Take this!" Naruto said, firing a fire beam, but the dragon was prepared.

The Fatalis sent its own fire blast at Naruto's, and the two beams locked. Suddenly the two overloaded at the middle and a massive explosion filled the air. Then he noticed something, a familiar shape, that woman that attacked him earlier. She tried to cut the wing, but it did not go through, though his other self cut off the dragons tail, and left, probably went to get something that idiot. He tried to attack the face, but the dragon swatted him down with its claws.

"Oh no Little Naruto-kun!" She yelled as she moved to his side.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked her

His eye widen in shock as white blood tendril came out of Hinata body and went directly into little Naruto wounds. Naruto started screaming as the weird blood enter his body and his wound started healing up. Naruto soon got up as he spread his wings as he flew up into the air with Big Hinata just as Ripper who was still spinning in the air toward the dragon and hit the dragons chest, still spinning, creating a massive cut in the dragons chest.

"Take that you bastard or bitch!" Ripper yelled, switching to sword mode, and drawing the dragons attention.

But something was different about Naruto, instead of yellow eyes, his eyes magnified to blood red, and let out a roar that startled the Crimson Fatalis. The battle had only begun.

Meanwhile, it the Hokage office

Zak watched his pupil fight the monster, serving as a distraction, and was guilty that he could not be out fighting it with the other hunters. It reminded of his own Crimson Fatalis hunt and that he was the only one out of 100 to survive it. So he knew how strong they were, and what it would take to bring one of them down. Just then, little Hinata and Big Naruto and Hinata walked in.

"Zak, the Crimson Fatalis is weakening, and we also brought someone to see you." Little Hinata said, with Zak being wide eyed in shock at what he saw.

"How in the world did Sasuke got out of the Mental Institute?" Zak asked in completely surprise he then took notice that he got out.

"And why is he whimpering." He asked, thinking he would need a camera.

Oh him, he tried to kill little Hinata-chan here so I beat the living day light out of him. Plus I got rid of what made him a man with my kick ass new chains! Naruto shouted.

"Give me a camera, I what to take a picture!" Zak said as Tsunade hand him a camera as Zak quickly took a picture of Sasuke. He then gave the camera back to Tsunade.

"Thank you but anyway since the thing weaken how you going to catch it?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I got 1 ton of tranquilizer with me right now and the only way for them to work is for the Crimson Fatalis to ingest them. But what could I get the dragon to willing eat those tranquilizer." Zak said.

"I got a plan but first I what to ask do you what Sasuke to be alive?" Naruto asked as Zak shook his head.

"Well I be right back then. Sasuke and I got a little appointment right now." Naruto said as he went out the door dragging Sasuke along with him.

Zak did not need to wonder what he was going to do, he had a feeling that it would work out great for them.

Meanwhile, with Naruto

Naruto continued his dogfight, being smaller, was more maneuverable, flew circles around it. But the dragon stopped fighting all of a sudden, and turned its attention to something down on the street.

Meanwhile down on the street

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Komodo asked

"You got any other ideas on how he is going to eat 1 ton of tranquilizer." Zak replied

"Quiet you two, its coming." Tsunade said

Sure enough, the dragon landed right in front of the crazy Sasuke, cleverly disguised as a princess, and the dragon ate him in one gulp. Thanks to the sedative in his bloodstream, he could not scream. The dragon staggered to stay up, and fell to the ground asleep.

"Well, what a historic day, the first time a Crimson Fatalis has ever been captured." Zak said

"I can see why." Tsunade said

"Victory!" Fisk screamed at the top of his lungs.

Little Naruto let out a roar of victory, loud enough for everyone to hear. When the kid finally settled down, something tackled him from behind.

"Got you." Little Hinata said

"Hinata, get off me." Little Naruto said

Zak looked at those two with happiness. Those two were the prime example of the perfect couple.

"We did it!" Tsunade said, hugging Zak.

Tsunade big breasts smothered Zaks face, almost giving him a nose bleed. The main thing was that her strength was crushing him.

"Your. Crushing. Me." He managed to stagger out.

"Sorry." she said, lowering the strength of the hug.

Then it was time to leave this alternate world. Zak promised that the hunters would help rebuild and prevent more monsters from coming through the portals.

"This place will be up and running in no time." he said, going to assemble the hunters.

The two Naruto's and Hinata's also were saying good bye to each other.

"Thank you for saving me." little Hinata said, kissing the big Naruto on the cheek.

"Pal, try anything to my girl and your dead." little Naruto said, showing his 3 inch meat hook like claws

"Kami help me." Naruto muttered

"And I have something for you." Big Hinata said.

"Oh, and what's..." he was cut off, because she gave him a kiss on the lips.

That startled him, the very person that beat him to a bloody pulp, and saved him, was kissing him on the lips! That was a lot to think through.

"Bye." Big Hinata said, quietly in his ear.

"Bye everyone." Little Naruto called out, walking away with Little Hinata following after him.

The two walked through the portal, holding each others hand.

"Wait a minute." Hinata said

"Whats that dear?" Naruto asked

"What about our wedding?" Hinata shouted to the heavens.

1 month later

The church was busy with Naruto and hinatas friends and family. Zak, fisk, komodo, and Ripper were on the grooms side, and Hanabi as the brides maid. If Naruto was feeling anything, it was nervous.

"Relax kid, everything will be alright." Zak whispered to him

"You sure?" Naruto asked

"Positive, though when you want to get her pregnant, make sure you know how to handle her temper." The hunter in the tux replied

That got Naruto scared. Zak knew him, the only thing that could possibly strike fear into him is Hinatas bad side, and If he had to choice between facing yami or hinatas temper, He'd face hell anyday.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up man, I..."

"Quiet you two, here comes the bride." Fisk whispered to the 2

Hinata walked down the Isle with Hiashi, and Naruto could not take his eyes off her. She looked like an angel in that wedding dress. That angel would be his and only his in a few minutes. The two stood next to each other as the priest talked. Naruto was as nervous as ever, but hinata held his hand to comfort him. He felt something, claws if you will. He looked and hinata had claws like his.

"Zak, why does hinata have claws?" he asked

"I injected her with the same amout of dna that you had. Think of it as my wedding gift." he said with a smirk.

"Naruto, do you wish to have hinata hygua as your wife?" he asked

"I do." Naruto replied

"and Hinata hyuga, do you wish to have Naruto Nazakamie as your husband?" he asked her

"I do." hinata replied

"The groom may now put on the wifes wedding ring." he said

Naruto took out the ring, it was made of platium with a emerald on it, perfect for hinata. He put it on her ring finger, and a perfect fit.

"You may kiss the bride." the priest said

Naruto turned to her, and did not know how to kiss her. This was the most important moment of his life, and he did not know what to do. So, he moved over to her, grabbed her sides, and pulled her in. surprisingly, she follow, and there lips made contact at the same time.

"Nice one kid, nice one." Zak said, having a tear in his eye

"Our little Naruto, all grown up." Minato said to his wife

"Ya, even though we were not the best parents." kunishi replied

At the recption

In the hyuga residence, the reception was in full swing, and dinner was being served. Then Zak, minato and Hiashi were to say something.

"I've watched over this kid since he was born, and although he most of the time is a cluts, this kid is the best person hinata could ever marry. To see him married at such a young age, I would never have guessed." Zak said, sitting back down

Everyone there clapped for him, and minato patted him on the back. Then Hiashi began.

"I always knew there was something different about Naruto, and I feel that My hinata and him will have a happy life together." Hiashi said, sitting down

Finally it is Minatos turn.

"I admit I was not there much for naruto and tried to be the best father I could, but being hokage I never could. Now, I hope when my son has kids, he is there for them." He said

"Alright everyone, lets get this party started!" Naruto yelled

Later that Night

"God damn it Hinata, your freaking heavy." Naruto said as he carried his new wife

"Sorry." Hinata said

"Easy Hinata, the night is young." Naruto said, and kissed her

Something in Naruto was stirring, and will alter there life in a way they could never imagine.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here is Wyvern Chronicles side of this crossover story. It seems this chapter have battle of everyone lives as they took on the Crimson Fatalis. Also it seems Big Hinata and Little Naruto put there there difference aside as Naruto was power up by the White Blood. But it seems it cause a little side effect as Little Hinata now has all the White Blood in her body as it now changing her. But Don't worry even if this is the last arc of this crossover there will be more to come as the portals are still wide open. So check out what happen on A Deadly Angel side of story as you might be amaze on what happen. Also love working with this guy.

**Monsterhuntergod: wow, just wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever created! Bravo success for the crossover! People, I need Ideas for chapters. I have ideas for 12 and 13, but other than that, I have nothing. Please give suggestions, review, and ask questions.**


	12. Hinata's Rage

Hinata's Rage

**Its time for Hinata to kick peoples asses in the elimination round and beyond. But is Hinata really herself? Could It have to do with the white blood? Lets find out, and Naruto now must face a new adversary from the alternate dimension, there Orochimaru. How will these battles turn out, lets find out.**

It was a beautiful day before the elimination rounds, and Zak was trying to get Hinata out of her room to train, but she was not acting herself.

"Come on Hinata, You need to train for the elimination round." Zak said

"Go away." She replied through the door

"Why wouldn't she come out?" Ripper asked

"I know what to do. Naruto, get your ass over here!" Zak called

"What?" Naruto asked

"Get your ass in there and make Hinata happy!" Zak said, throwing the teen in the room.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, and crashing into the wall hard.

"You watch, she will be hugging and kissing him like she always does." Zak said

The most unexpected thing happened. Hinata was beating the crap out of Naruto.

"You bastards, why do you put me through this torture, why!" Naruto exclaimed in pure pain.

"Naruto, get Hinata to the hospital in anyway, I don't care what, but get her to the hospital." Fisk said, backing away from the door.

"Great, I can't believe I have to call him to help me." Naruto muttered to himself.

10 min later

"Okay, All you got to do is go in there and get her out alive." Naruto said to his alternate self who was standing right before him.

"Whats in it for me?" Big Naruto asked

"Uh, half of a cup of ramen?" Naruto offered.

"Deal." Big Naruto said, and went into the room.

After about 5 secs he came out with a fainted Hinata.

"What the, how did you not get beat the living crap out of you?" Naruto asked

"See ya dude." Big Naruto said, eating the ramen.

With Hinata in his arms, he flew over to the hospital to find out what was wrong with her. While Naruto waited in the Hokage office with Zak, they were discussing what could possibly be wrong with her.

"I don't get it. She beats me to a bloody pulp one minute, and then she faints like her old self another? This is way too weird." Naruto said

"I got the test results, and its not good." Tsunade said

"What?" Zak asked

"Well, we found this in Hinata blood stream, which is apparently increases strength and durability. But it also is causing problems for her." Tsunade said holding up a little vial of white blood which seems to be trying to get out.

"Like what?" Zak asked

"Naruto, read this." Tsunade said, handing Naruto a piece of paper.

"Hinata is pregnant!" Naruto yelled

"Okay, so that white blood must be amplifying her mood swings to opposite degrees, being very shy and extremely aggressive." Tsunade said

"Naruto, keep an eye on Hinata at all times, we can't have a emotional wreck walking around unsupervised." Zak said as he sound very scared as he just remembered he gave Hinata Rathian DNA.

"What! That's a death wish." Naruto replied

"She's your wife, just keep her 'entertained'" Zak said

The next day-Hinata vs Neji in elimination round

"I really don't like this. I can sense Hinata's aggression from here." Naruto said to himself.

"Well well, the pathetic Hinata Hyuga. You are such a failure trying to fight me." Neji said as Hinata just slowly looked at him as everyone was feeling a sense of dread coming over them.

Hinata's eyes turned to from lavender to yellow, and she activated her Byakugan. Then she extended her claws and walked towards Neji with a evil look in her eye.

"Wait, what are you doing? Stay away! I mean it! Arrrrrgggggggh!" He screamed as Hinata viciously slashed him to ribbons.

Neji laid there in shock. His whole body covered in deep slash as he was bleeding all over the place. His body was twitching every so often as several people were very shock at what happen to Neji.

"Winner, Hinata." the announcer said in pure fear.

Hinata spread her green wings, that look like Naruto's, and landed next to Naruto. She then hugged his arm and pulled him closer to her.

"Help me." Naruto said as everyone started slowly backing away from Hinata as some of them took notice she was giving them the mother of all glares.

Meanwhile by a portal

"Kabuto, its time, time to take over this worlds Konohagakure." A snake like figure said to a glasses wearing person.

"The army is ready, Orochimaru." Kabuto replied as Orochimaru just smirked.

"Excellent." Orochimaru replied.

Meanwhile with Zak

"Why exactly are we in a defensive position on this mountain?" Fisk asked

"Well, apparently Orochimaru alternate found out about us and is going to try and take us over, and we got to stop him and Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Zak shouted in pure terror as Naruto came on the field holding a none struggling Hinata.

"I'm tying Hinata up so I can kill that guy." Naruto said, tying Hinata to a post.

"Are you mad, once you leave, she will go on a rampage." Zak replied in fear.

"Don't worry, there is no way she will get off this post, see ya!" Naruto yelled, flying into battle.

"Oh, shit." Fisk said as Hinata was glaring at all of them with a very disturbing smile on her face.

"We are boned." Ripper simply said as he know it not going to end well at all.

Meanwhile with Naruko

Naruko was training when she heard something. Out came a larger teenage version of herself.

"Am I seeing things?" Naruko said to herself, rubbing her eyes.

"Who are you?" The giant Naruko asked as she looked down at Naruko.

Before Naruko could reply, Hinata, that broke free from the post (**What a surprise**) and began to attack the giant. Naruko, thinking she was being delusional, walked away. Then Hinata picked the Giant Naruko up and threw her back through a different portal. Then suddenly, a rope came out of no where and tied her up.

"Nice one Fisk, now lets haul her back to Zak." Ripper said as there were dent all over his armored covered body including a huge dent on his crotch region.

So with Hinata roaring and kicking all the way, they made there way back to the defensive line. Meanwhile, Naruto found gay ass Orochimaru and was going to ambush him.

"Well, this Konoha is tough, I think I could use a little fighting to loosen up the joints." Orochimaru said when he took notice of Naruto flying toward him.

"Nice try, but die!" Naruto yelled, ramming him and sending him flying.

Orochimaru got up, and looked at the boy in disgust and anger.

"You boy must die." Orochimaru shouted in anger, pulling out his sword.

Orochimaru was swinging the sword at lightning fast speeds, and Naruto was barely dodging them. Then, when the sword finally made contact with Naruto skin, the skin cracked.

"What the!" Orochimaru exclaimed in shock at the sight before him.

"Pal, you are in for a heap of trouble now." Naruto said as all the skin cracked off, leaving him completely silver.

He grew a bit more buff, his hair grew a bit, his teeth grew longer, sharper, and bigger, and his claws and talons grew longer and sharper. Then Naruto's skin changed back to normal.

"What are you?" Orochimaru asked in terror as he fall to ground.

"I'm the devil." Naruto said as stand up to full height before looking up to the sky.

Orochimaru laid there, in aw at what he saw. Naruto extended his massive wings, and flew high in the air. Then he went speeding towards Orochimaru, in a flaming meteor. When he made contact, a massive mushroom cloud formed, sending a fiery cloud of dust for miles, burning everything in its path.

Meanwhile with Zak and the gang

"Okay Hinata, stay put." Komodo said, tying her to a post with chains.

"Uh guys, HIT THE DECK!" Zak said, blocking with his great sword.

They looked and saw the fiery cloud speeding towards them. They all blocked or got behind someone that was blocking, and tried to keep on there feet. When the cloud cleared up, they saw a massive crater, with Naruto in the center. He let out a earth shaking roar to show he was the victor, and Orochimaru was dead. Everyone in the invasion force died from the intense heat. Then Naruto flew up to untie Hinata.

"Okay girl, time to go home." Naruto said, picking up Hinata in his arms.

At Naruto and Hinata house

"Okay Hinata, just stay there and I'll get you some lunch." Naruto said, going into the kitchen.

Hinata decided to sit down on the couch, but she tripped on the way there, and cracked her skin. She got up and the crack got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until her skin came off and she was all silver.

"Okay Hinata, here you are!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing her all silver.

Hinata's body grew, her curves grew out and perfectly fit her body. Her bust, her ass, everything, perfect. When her skin changed back, she looked like an angel came down to earth. Hinata looked on the ground to find her clothes were there.

"Oh my god, I'm naked." She whispered in shock

"Hinata, how did you...?" Naruto asked as hinata instantly tackled him to the couch and kissed him, with a devious smile on her face

One Hour Later somewhere in Konohagakure...

Naruto and Hinata were wandering around together enjoying each other company. They keep passing by different shops on there journey toward Ichiraku Ramen Stand. When they finally reach there destination Sakura was leaving out of the stand and spotted the two.

"Well Hello mister dumbass that got Sasuke imprison and killed!" Sakura shouted at Naruto as she stomped up to the couple except that was mistake as that set Hinata off as she went into a berserk rage as she punch Sakura in the face breaking her nose as Hinata was going to worse to her. But Naruto grabbed her from behind as he hold Hinata in place who started to struggle in his arm as Sakura ran away. Meanwhile Fisk came along holding a box of cinnamon rolls.

"Well hello Naruto what you doing...Oh shit!" was all Fisk said as Hinata broke out of Naruto hold and leap at the Fisk with her claws extended. She then proceed to beat the living daylight out of him as she try to get at the delicious sweet rolls.

"Naruto help!" Fisk shouted in pain as Hinata started to make several dent in his armor including a big dent on the crotch region as she was punching at him until she finally got a hold of the cinnamon rolls. She then proceed to devour the tasty treat as Naruto was sneaking up behind her with chains.

"Okay girl, time to go." Naruto said, dragging a bound Hinata behind him.

"Give me the sweet rolls!" Hinata yelled, trying to break the chains.

"Nice try girl, better luck next time." Naruto said as he kept on walking.

2 days later

"Okay, this is it, Hinata has kicked everyone's ass before this, now all she has to do is beat Naruko." Naruto said

"Hey Jiraiya, how about a bet." Zak said with a smirk.

"What kind of a bet?" The white haired hermit asked

"If Naruko wins this match, you get something from me, anything you like, and if Hinata wins, you got to do something for me." Zak said

"Okay, if Naruko wins, you got to let me fuck as many of your female hunters as I want." Jiraiya said with a perverted smirk on his face as he can just imagine those female hunter and the way they dress in there armor.

"And if I win you have to..." Zak said, whispering the rest of it so no one could hear.

"Deal." Jiraiya said, shocked at what Zak told him.

"Are you two ready, fight." the referee said backing away.

Naruko charged, and punched Hinata twice in the chest and then delivered a roundhouse kick.

"What the hell! Why is she not killing that bitch! That's it, its time we leveled the playing field." Zak said, calling someone on an intercom.

"The judges need to discuss something, there is a time out until they come back." the ref said

"Komodo, get the mind entering equipment and lets get to work." Zak said

10 min later

"So, what exactly are these headphones for again?" Naruto asked

"You are going to enter Hinata's mindscape and find her subconscious, whatever is wrong with her, its there, so lets get this started." Zak said, flipping a switch and then Naruto's eyes went blank.

Inside Hinata's mindscape

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH omp!" Naruto said as he fell and landed on what appeared to be solid ground.

"Okay, now where is that subconscious, there it is!" Naruto yelled

What he saw amazed and disturbed him at the same time. He saw Hinata, and a dark version of her tormenting her. The dark version had the same clothes on, but her eyes were red, white charcoal grey skin, and she reminded him of the other Hinata in a way.

"You little bitch, your worthless, I bet Naruto does not even love you." the dark said as she punch Hinata in the face.

"Hey bitch, over here!" Naruto yelled as this draw the Dark Hinata attention.

"An intruder! Well, now you get to see your beloved Naruto die." the dark said as she proceed to chase Naruto around with a chainsaw that she made appear in her hands.

"Hinata, listen to me! I can't defeat her, only you can! Make something like that little fairy Hinata you told me about, try that!" Naruto yelled as he duck under a swing from the dark Hinata.

"I don't know how." Hinata said with tears pouring down her eyes.

"What happened to the Hinata I used to know? Hinata, are you just going to give up on me and your babies?" Naruto said, trying to encourage her.

"Babies?" she asked

"Your pregnant Hinata! If you give up now, you could kill them. You would be the death of your own kids! Do you want that to happen?" Naruto yelled as he fell on the ground as Dark Hinata was slowly approaching him.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" she yelled, shaking the entire room.

"Whats going on, no, she is controlling me, no!" the dark Hinata screamed, being absorbed into her.

After that, Hinata's subconscious was panting, and on her head was a little, chibi like version of herself.

"Hi Naruto, I'm Hina." she said, circling his head

"Nice to meet you Hina, but lets get out of here, and let Hinata fix all the damage." Naruto said as both of them vanish from Hinata mind.

Back in the real world

"Hinata, are you all right." Naruto said, holding his wife in his arms.

"Naruto, is that you?" Hinata asked waking up.

"Ya, its me, and now I want you to go out there and kick Naruko ass so hard, she will not know what hit her." Naruto replied

"Okay." Hinata said, walking out

1 min later

"So, my punching bag is back. Ready for another beating." Naruko said

"You can beat me up, you can call me names, you can insult me in any way, shape or form, but when you mess with my Naruto, my life, and my kids, they you are the one that's getting the beating." Hinata said, her eyes turning yellow.

"Oh shit." Naruko said quietly

"Begin." the ref said as he duck behind a very big rock.

Hinata let out a roar, it was similar to Naruto's, but higher in pitch, and not a thundering feel that Naruto's gave off. She charged and slashed Naruko in the chest, leaving a major wound and tearing off some of her clothes in the process. As she tried to still stand, Hinata spread her large wings, her's were green with the flame patterns on. She flew high up, and came down as a fireball.

"Hina, looks like Hinata's back." Naruto said to the little being on his shoulder.

"That she is, that she is." the little Hinata said

Hinata hit Naruko with pin point accuracy and a mushroom cloud, not as big as Naruto's, and without the flaming dust cloud, filled the arena with dust. When it cleared, Naruko was knocked out and her clothes burn off leaving her in the nude, and Hinata was the victor.

"Alright, booya baby! Kurenai, we did it! Jiraiya, pay up, you got to do it!" Zak said cheering

The stadium was in an uproar with everyone cheering. Hinata stood in the middle amazed. She heard everyone, but one in particular she heard the loudest. Naruto let out his roar, and was cheering, and giving high fives to Komodo, Fisk, Zak, Kurenai and Ripper. Hinata returned the roar, letting Naruto know thanks.

"Hinata Hyuga, may you please step forward." The Hokage said

Hinata did as he said.

"You have shown that through difficultly and through ability, you have earned the rank of Chunin." Minato said.

Naruto flew down, carrying a medal.

"Why aren't you passing?" Hinata asked as Naruto put the medal on her.

"Well, let just say I got a Jounin rank for a good deed I did." Naruto said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Naruto, thanks, and I believe you deserve this." Hinata said, pulling him into a kiss on the lips.

"Your right, as usual, my queen." Naruto said

Just before the kiss, Hinata said this.

"As you wish, my king." she said

The two stood there, in front of all those people, a deep embrace no one, and I mean no one could break, not even the deity's.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well it seems the White Blood or as it called Chi no Shinigami is causing little Hinata to be bipolar in bad. She now switching between sweet and high aggression which combine with her mood swings is a very dangerous combo for everyone health including Fisk as one must learn not to hold cinnamon rolls when this Hinata is around. Also Hinata now is the rank of Chunin now and has Hina as well. Also remember to check out A Deadly Angel sometime to see Big Hinata side of the story.

**MonsterHunterGod: Its official, my biggest chapter ever! Alright, if you have a Fanfiction account, and a account on a fanart site, you can enter my wyvern fanart contest! Here are the rules, you can make fanart about anything in the wyvern chronicles, anything you want. Then, send it along with an email to my email address, and then your good. The winner will get there art piece as my avatar, and be featured in a chapter of wyvern chronicles! So, review, ask questions, and please if you have a account on a fanart site, any site, you can enter and win. So long folks, and a happy fall to everyone!**


	13. Naruto babies

Naruto Babies

**Now I mentioned in deadly angel in the red slime chapter that an explanation to how it got out would be in this chapter, and it is, but this is what I call a filler chapter, it does not progress the story too much, and its just for laughs. Lets get rolling, because I really don't have anything else to say.**

It was a beautiful day at the Hyuga Residence. Only something very wrong was about to happen.

"Hey Fisk, where's Ripper and Komodo?" Zak asked toward Fisk.

"There in the backyard fighting each other." he replied as he pointed out back were Ripper and Komodo were.

The two were using there weapons in a medieval type manner.

"Well, when they come in, tell them..." Zak was cut off by the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen.

"What the hell was that? Oh, my, fucking, god." Zak said when he saw Naruto and Hinata were BABIES!

"Daddy I want toy." Baby Naruto said as he looking very cute.

"Daddy I want Naruto." Baby Hinata simply said as the Zak just sweatdrop at the remark.

Later

"Alright everyone, keep an eye on those babies while I figure out why they are babies in the first place." Zak said

"Come on, I don't think they will be babies forever." Shizune said as she looked at Zak.

"Well they... Hinata put my sword down!" Zak yelled, seeing Hinata holding his sword up in her hand which is physical impossible for a baby to do that but it seems that Hinata still have the Rathian DNA and White Blood in her still.

"Well they better not, but still... Naruto stop trying to kill Neji." Zak said, seeing Naruto with a bowgun pointed at Neji who was cowering in terror.

"But still, stay here and don't let them out of your sight." Zak said, walking out the door.

Later that day

"Mommy, we want pancake." Hinata said to Shizune, who was trying to work on some medical files.

"Hinata I'm busy." she replied, but then she heard glass breaking.

"What the hell was that?" Shizune exclaimed in shock.

That crash was Naruto, who was about to throw Kakashi in a hot spring. The female side of it.

"We want pancake, we want pancake now." The crimson haired baby shouted as he prepare to throw Kakashi.

"Stop, I'm not supposed to go in water." Kakashi shouted in terror as Naruto threw him.

Later

Ripper and Baby Naruto were in the shopping center.

"Daddy I want toy." the baby said

"For the 15 time no, now get off my leg damn it." Ripper said

The baby then went into berserker mode.

"Daddy give me toy." it said in a more sinister tone of voice.

"Since when do baby's do that?" Ripper asked as he Baby Naruto quickly attack Ripper.

Back at the house

Baby Hinata was balling her eyes out crying, and Fisk and Komodo did not know how to make her not cry.

"God, make her stop crying." Komodo said

"If I knew that then she would not be crying." Fisk said

Few minutes later

Kakashi was standing outside the door.

"God, I can't believe how much trouble these babies are. Wait, whats that?" Kakashi said as he saw a truck drove by with two very familiar people inside of it.

"Oh my god the baby's drove off in a truck, guys!" Kakashi yelled running inside the house.

"What?" Ripper asked in confusion at what he just heard.

"The baby's drove off in a truck." Kakashi replied

"I thought this might happen, so I put a tracking device in Naruto's ear. I check where they are now." Fisk said as he open a little device and looked into it.

"Well were the fuck are they?" Ripper asked

"There... ah shit." Fisk said

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base

"Karin, next time we have sex wear protection, oh well, Tobi start the grill, we are barbequing us up some babies." Kisame said, putting on a white chef hat while holding a little cage with both Baby Naruto and Hinata inside of it.

"Tobi a good boy, fire fire fire." He said, grabbing a lighter.

"Touch a single baby and I'll shove that sword, up your ass so far, the next time you use it you will cut yourself to ribbons!" Fisk said appearing out of nowhere, grabbing the babies and running out.

"Damn it, Tobi, forget about starting the grill." Kisame said

"To late. I'm setting Pein on fire." the masked member said.

"Wait, what?" Pein said

Back at the house

"Good there asleep." Shizune said

"But why do they have to sleep in my room?" Neji said

"You never sleep in here anyways." Shizune said

"I sleep in there every night." The Hyuga replied

"Then it looks like your sleeping on the couch." the medic said

"Alright, I can't take it anymore, I need to do something other than babysit!" Ripper yelled

"Well, Hiashi is having a destruction party next door. I saw them bringing in Bowgun and axes this morning, plus all the real valuable stuff was going in the basement." Neji said

"Whats a destruction party?" Shizune asked

"You invite a bunch of people over and you destroy everything that's not in the houses basement. Then the next day you buy all new stuff, there fun as hell." Fisk said

"Alright, I'll go, but who will watch the babies?" Shizune asked

"I know the perfect person for the job." Ripper said

1 min later

"Alright Hina, remember, don't call us for anything, unless if they sell the house. Got it?" Ripper said toward the chibi Hinata.

"Don't worry Ripper, you can count on me." she said as the group left.

5 min later

Naruto and Hinata were running around the house, and they tied up Hina, who was in the form of Hinata right now and not her chibi form.

"God someone help, call the police!" she yelled

Several hours later

"Damn, did you see that bed fly, it went 15 feet in the air." Kakashi said

"This is what I need, pure destruction, now lets check up on the little tykes." Ripper said

When they got in, everyone had there mouths open, the place was like a world war 2 battle ground.

"There you guys are, bout time you came back. I quit, they are fucking monsters in this state, thank Kami they went to sleep." Hina said, teleporting away

"I'm back, so... what the hell happened here!" Zak said

"That's it, I'm going to kill those fucking brats." Ripper said, pulling out his switch axe.

"Wait, Ripper, stop." Shizune said as she made a move to stop him but she will be to late then.

"Die you fucking brats!" Ripper yelled as he was about to swing at the sleeping babies.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Naruto and Hinata changed back into there teenage selves.

"What happened." Hinata said

"And why does it smell like shit in here?" Naruto asked

"Danzo sneak into alternate Ino's lab and stole a potion that makes people turn into babies." Zak said

"What, where is he?" the two said in unison.

"I think he is in his underground base." Zak replied

In the underground base

"Um, I'm sure we can talk about this..." Danzo said as he was surrounded by Naruto group who were extremely piss off.

"Get him, and don't let him get out alive!" Naruto yelled as they charge at him. Lucky they caught him and proceed to beat the living shit out of him.

In the hospital

"Naruto, you should have seen that bed fly, it went 15 feet in the air, and landed on sakura." Ripper said

"So why are we here again?" Zak asked Naruto

"I wanted to give him a present." Naruto simply said as he took something from behind his back.

"Oh my god!" Danzo yelled as he saw Naruto had a bomb in his hand.

**Well, what a crappy ending for Danzo, and don't expect him ever again. So, I have to say this, but the next chapter will be written not by me, but by Uzumaki Ricky. If he does a good job on the chapter, he will help me and Kage Bijuu with the story, but if he does not, he will forever be known as a noob. But I know he will do a good job, so there is nothing to worry. So, please review, ask questions, and enter that fanart contest!**

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well it seems Danzo had a explosive finale. Bad pun I know. Anyway it seems Naruto and Hinata are truly little terrors when they are babies with either Wyvern DNA in them or in Hinata case has that White Blood in her. Also Pein been set on fire. Anyway be on the look out for my side of the story which all I got to say will m


	14. Naruto Jr

Naruto Jr

I don't own anything in this story except the oc's

**That's right, Naruto gets a baby, or is it a baby at all? All I can say is Hinata thinks it is, but Naruto thinks its not. Its wyvern ninja and hunters vs a baby. Who will survive, lets find out. Note that this in not a normal baby.**

"NNNNAAAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOOO!" Hinata yelled as she was holding her swollen pregant belly.

"Hinata! Whats wrong!" Naruto yelled, running in.

"The baby, its coming." she whispered as Naruto eye widen in shock.

"WHAT! Its supposed to come in 8 months?" Naruto replied

"Well, its coming." Hinata shouted.

Hospital hours later

Hinata was on a hospital bed, with a little baby that looked exactly like him, except for the eyes, which were like Hinata's, but black. Which is odd in a way that both Naruto and Hinata eye color does not have a single black in it.

"Congrats Naruto, its your first baby." Tsunade said

"That can't be my baby, I deny all claims." Naruto replied

"Then how did I give birth to it if it was not you." Hinata chipped in

"True, but get a DNA test." The crimson hair boy said.

"Jerry, Jerry!" Zak said as he find this situation kind of funny.

5 min later

"I asked for Jerry, not Kabuto." Zak said as Kabuto was in the room looking at a chart.

"Nice try, anyways, Naruto, you are, not the father. Turns out no one is." Kabuto said, then walking out of the room. Hinata was not in the room, so she could not hear this.

"Well Naruto, this is not your first baby." Tsunade said as she was confuse about the whole thing.

"I knew it! Now how do we convince Hinata it is not hers." Naruto said

"Don't try it, remember when she had the mood swings." Zak said as Naruto paled at the thought.

"Don't remind me." Naruto replied as he know Rathian mother are very overprotective of there young.

Meanwhile at the house

"Okay guys, Hinata forced me to take the baby to the mall." Naruto said, with the hunters and Shizune in the living room.

Meanwhile at the mall

"Daddy, I want a toy." the baby said which is kind of odd when one think about it as baby can't talk yet.

"What, for the 15th time no." Naruto replied

"Daddy, I want toy." the baby repeated as it grabbed a hold of Naruto leg.

"For the last time no, now get off my leg." Naruto said as he try getting the baby off his leg.

"**DADDY I WANT TOY NOW!**" the baby said in a very demonic tone of voice.

"Okay okay!" Naruto said as he was freaky out of his mind.

Later

"Daddy I want another toy." the baby said as it was holding a toy in it hand.

"What? No way, I just bought you a toy." Naruto replied

"**Daddy give me a toy and daddy get to keeps his face!**" the baby said

"Deal." Naruto said as he was scared out of his mind right now as he know baby do not act like that.

Later-again

"So let me get this straight, you let a baby boss you around?" Fisk asked as he find it hard to believe.

"That thing is a monster!" Naruto replied

"I'll take care of him." Fisk said as he got up and went into the baby room.

"Okay DIE!" Fisk roared as he rush at the baby.

However, an explosion sent him packing.

"Since when do baby's keep bombs inside there diapers?" Fisk asked, with smoke coming off his armor.

"Naruto, I always thought when you had a baby with Hinata, the devil would have us brought in the underworld and tortured for the rest of eternity. I guess I was wrong, instead he sent a killer baby. I bet he will send in his armies in the next ten minutes!" Ripper said

"Dang it, they know. Devil. Devil. Hold off on the invasion." the baby said, listening from his room and talking into a weird organic looking radio.

"Lets wait until Zak comes back, then he can handle it." Fisk said

When Zak gets back

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to take care of the baby? Permanently?" Zak asked

"Yes." Naruto replied

"Fine, but I don't see the real danger in it." Zak said, walking into the baby room.

"Should I start the countdown?" Fisk asked Naruto.

"Sure." Naruto replied as he know it going to get messy any minute now.

"1 2 3" Fisk said, just when he said three, Zak was flung out of the room and hit a wall hard.

"Ow. What kind of baby is that? Its not normal, even for Naruto and Hinata standards." Zak shouted in pain as he pulled himself off the wall.

"I keep telling you guys, its not my baby!" Naruto shouted

"All right, that's it, Ripper, Komodo, I want you guys over here now!" Zak shouted

"What?" the two said in unison.

"Lets get in there and take care of that baby." Zak said

"Why do you need us? Can't you handle it?" Komodo asked

"If I could handle it, I would not be asking you guys to help me." Zak retorted as he open the door as the three of them went in.

"Alright baby, this time your dead!" Zak said, with Ripper and Komodo surrounding it and weapons drawn.

Then in about a minute later they were thrown out again, this time badly injured.

"That's it, Fisk, get the demon-drug, we are going to get rid of that little monster!" Zak yelled in fury. While Fisk gave them the demon-drug. They went back into the baby room yet again.

"Alright baby, you caught me off guard last time, this time your dead." He said, with the threes weapons drawn.

"I look like Naruto." the baby simply said which confuse the three hunter for a moment.

Again, a minute later they were kicked out, with them in much more pain now.

"So. Much. Pain." Ripper said

"I think it kicked my pelvis into my rib cage." Komodo said

"I don't know what it did to me, but I know it hurts." Zak said

"you guy's are getting **on my freaking nerves." **The baby said, with his eyes turning into orbs of red.

In the attic.

"I think we lost him." Fisk said, looking through his binoculars.

"Zak, are you here?" they heard Shizune voice.

"Oh no." they all said in unison.

"Oh, what a cute baby." she said as she took notice the baby was outside with her.

Then the baby grew a 1 foot long tail, and conked her on the head with it. Everyone ran down and Zak thinks the baby killed her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Zak screamed in sorrow.

"That's it you baby, I don't know how we got into this field, but you killed Shizune, now you will die!" he said, hitting him with his massive sword.

"WAAAAHH! Mama, mama!" the baby screamed.

"Are you ready to die?" Zak said sarcastically.

Out of no where, Hinata came and slammed into Zak, knocking him back a few feet.

"Owww. Hinata, when did you?" Zak said

"My baby, what did you do to my baby? I'm going to kill you for what you did to my baby." Hinata growled, growing her claws out.

"Hinata, that thing is evil and must be destroyed." Zak said but his word just add fuel to the fire that is Hinata fury.

"My baby is an angel, and you die for what you did to my baby!" Hinata yelled as she charged at Zak. While the other are oddly missing right now.

Meanwhile

"Shizune? Are you all right?" Naruto said

"Oww, my head. Naruto your baby is evil." she said

"For the last time, that can't be my baby! Hinata had to have painted the thing red before it came out." Naruto said

"Where's Zak." Shizune asked

"fighting the baby." Fisk said

"Naruto, I should kill you." the medic said

"What! Why!" Naruto exclaim in shock.

"You sent Zak out to fight a spawn of the underworld by himself. If he dies, I'll make sure your life is long and miserable."

"WHOA! Shizune, no need to go into ballistic mode!" Komodo said as Shizune just glared at him.

"Hi guys." Zak said, limping in. He was oddly missing his helmet.

"Oh my god! What did that little devil do to you?" Shizune asked

"The kid was easy, it was Hinata's motherly instinct that beat me." Zak said

Flashback

"Hinata, you took my helmet, now I look less cool." Zak said

"I still don't care, I'm going to kill you for what you did to my baby!" she said, activating the white blood as they were coming out of her body forming many bladed tendrils. Also Hinata hair turn pure white and she had black eye now.

"oh, my, god, I'm going to die!" Zak said terrified for his life as Hinata proceed to do horrible thing to Zak.

end flashback

"And that's what happened." Zak said as he pop his arm back in place.

"You poor thing." Shizune said, healing him with her medical ninjutsu.

"Naruto, I'm back with the baby!" Hinata called out as she enter the house.

"Everyone run." Naruto said as everyone quickly split like a Jaggi. Except for Fisk who was left behind.

"Where did everyone go?" Fisk asked

"There in the house somewhere, we split up." Naruto replied

"Naruto, why did you not open the door, we made this baby together, you have to help me too!" Hinata yelled

"Um, I had the music up so loud I could not hear you and I was eating ramen." Naruto replied quickly.

"Okay, I'll buy that, now if you need me I'll be making food for the baby." Hinata said, leaving them alone with the killer baby from hell.

"Please don't kill us." Fisk begged

"You tried to kill me, now I will kill you all." it said

Suddenly a long, black shafted scythe appeared in its hand, and his eyes turned blood red.

"Run again!" Naruto shouted as both him and Fisk took off running with the psycho baby giving chase.

Downstairs

"Thanks Shizune, those feet sure can move fast." Zak said

Suddenly, a red and brown flash move passed.

"I think NJ got into the house... I bet my soul he is behind us." Zak said as true to his word the baby was behind them.

"Yes." Shizune replied

"Don't look, just run." Zak said

Naruto was running, and he had never felt this scared before. He was then cornered in a room. What he saw was not a baby, but its true form. All that showed other than a black, waving cape was a human skull. He still held the scythe in his hand.

"I knew you could not be my baby." Naruto said

"Yes, your smarter than you look, but I fear your wife is not. Don't worry, she will be last." it said in a death, pale voice.

"Naruto, I... Oh my god!" She yelled as she came into the room.

"Hinata, we never did have a baby, that thing disguised itself as one." Naruto said

"Yes... mama, mama." it said jokingly showing its baby form, then turning back to it true form.

"You, did, what! You disguise yourself as a baby, and then you threaten my Naruto, prepare to die!" Hinata said, activating the white blood.

"Oh, my, god, I'm gonna die." the demon said as Hinata proceed to beat the leaving day light out of the demon. Before they know it they at the front door now. Hinata sent a fireball at it, which sent it out the door.

"And stay out!" She yelled

Hinata then ran off crying, and ran into there bedroom and slammed the door. Naruto look at the door, and walked slowly up to it. He opened the door a bit.

"Hinata, are you all right?" he asked softly.

She could not hear him. She was laying on the bed, crying big sobs into her pillow. She then felt a body lay on top of her.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked again.

"Why, why can't we have a baby." She struggle to say in between sobs.

"We do Hinata, we do, down here." Naruto said, touching her belly.

"I never doubt you again Naruto, never." Hinata said, hugging him tightly.

"Its okay girl, its okay." he said, hugging her gently in return.

Hinata let go, and laid there in her husbands embrace and fell fast asleep.

**And that is why, always get a DNA test to see if it is your baby. Also, see Uzumaki Ricky story, a Shy Jinchuuriki . Please review, ask questions, and give suggestions for new chapters, I am running low on Ideas. See ya, and until next time.**

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well the mistake are corrected and also Hunters, Naruto plus Shizune were terrorize by a little demonic assassin that disguise itself as Hinata baby. But it kind of back fire at the end when it decide to taunt Hinata with that fact. Plus Naruto being boss around by a baby. Remembered to be on the look out for A Deadly Angel for my Hinata side of the story.

Thank you for beta reading this Kage Bijuu


	15. One day bad, another day worse

One day bad, another day worse

**I don't own anything except the oc's. Okay, now this chapter I got the idea from Rose tiger. Thank you! Now, I can say that this one will probably be a bit different than what I'm usually do, and seeing what this story has been so far that's saying a lot. Also we meet Naruto's grandpa, on his fathers side, since they do not tell us, so I made it up. People tell me if they have someone as Naruto's grandfather, okay. But now lets get started.**

* * *

Naruto was sleeping in his king size bed soundly as a rock till he notice Hinata was not sleeping with him. Suddenly something hit him in the head.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." a voice said

"Hina, if its you, your dead." Naruto muttered while still asleep

"drat, I thought you would not notice. Well get up, Hinata making breakfast." she said cutely

"Okay, okay. I just did not sleep too well is all." Naruto said, rubbing his eyes

Naruto got up and took his shower. It was kinda hard to wash his hair because of the Ratholas DNA, his hair hardened to scale like consistency. After the shower and dried, he put on his Ratholas skin shirt and shorts. He then walked to the kitchen. And Hina kept pestering him all the way.

"You know, you should be a little tougher." the flying little Hinata said

"Whats that supposed to mean!" Naruto asked

"I'm saying your weaker than Hinata, isn't that pathetic." she sighed out

"you little flying bag of meat get back here!" Naruto yelled, chasing after the flying fairy like thing

"Naruto, stop it." a Hinata said

"Fine, but the next time I'm getting rid of that thing." Naruto said, glaring at the flying thing

"She is apart of my personality, if you get rid of her, I'll get my mood swings again." Hinata teased

That shut Naruto up, he did not want that Armageddon to come back. Hinata laid out breakfast, and suddenly he noticed a picnic basket on the counter. Not worrying about it, Naruto attacked his breakfast.

Meanwhile in Hokage office

"Nara, what is it now." Minato sighed as the old Uzumaki came in.

"Yes, I would like to talk about my grandson. I feel he is unfit to even have Uzumaki blood in him." she said

"What? That's crazy, he is the toughest shinobi in Konoha, why would you say that?" Minato replied

"Because he does not know any family techniques. Teats why." she replied

"Boss, he's here." a guard said

"Let him in." the Hokage replied

A man walked in. he looked old, in his 60's, with grey hair down to about half way on the neck. His pure blue eyes tore into anything he looked at. Well muscled and he wore a brown jacket with fur around the neck. Under it was a ANBU shirt, and wore black jeans and combat boots.

"Dad, nice to see you again." Minato said

"Yes son, it is nice to see you, and who is this old hag?" he said in a lower, more masculine, but very Naruto like voice

"Old hag! How dare you, I'm Nara Uzumaki!" She screamed

"Well, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Tyber Zann Namikaze." He said

"Don't interfere with this!" the old hag replied

"He's my grandson, and I have yet to see him, if you touch a single hair I'll kill you to the point where the devil would not want you." Tyber said

"Oh ya, bring it!" Nara replied

"Permission to kill her." Tyber said

"Permission granted." Minato replied

"How dare you!" she said I shock as Tyber created a spinning chakra orb in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Tyber yelled, sending the chakra orb into her heart

"Good, no one will miss her, not even my wife." Minato said

"So, tell me about my grandson." Tyber said

"A yes, where do I begin."

Meanwhile with Naruto

"Get back here you little!" Naruto yelled, chasing after Hina

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" she replied, laughing all the way

"Naruto, stop it. Besides, today its just you and me, Hina, guard the house." Hinata said

"What!" Hina exclaimed

"You heard me." Hinata said sternly

"Ha, in your face Hina! What do you mean, its just you and me?" Naruto asked

"You and me are having a picnic, if you don't mind." Hinata replied seductively

"Well, I don't have anything to do today, so okay." Naruto said with a blush

"Okay, big boy." she said, grabbing his arm

Meanwhile in the Hokage office

"Wow, I can't believe I have a grandson like this, its hard to wrap my head around." Tyber said

"Ya, and he now haves a great life started." Minato said

"Well, I hope I can meet him." Tyber said

"Oh I think he has his hands full right now." the Hokage giggled

Meanwhile in the forest

Naruto was leading Hinata through the forest, trying to locate the perfect picnic spot.

"Can I open my eyes now Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Yes you can sugar." he said

Hinata opened her eyes to see an amazing sight. It was a crystal blue lake surrounded by cherry bloosm trees. Petals blew gently in the breeze.

"Wow, how did you find this place?" Hinata asked, amazed at the sight

"Well, long story." Naruto said

"Tell it over lunch." Hinata said, laying a blanket

"Sweet." Naruto whispered

As Hinata set up the picnic, what the couple did not know was they were being followed.

"Jiraiya, why are we following them?" Naruko asked as she sigh in annoyance.

"Research child, research! With this couple, I can make a million of my books!" the hermit said

"Now I feel sorry for my brother." Naruko said sarcastically

"Well, I was training in these woods with Zak and the gang when Ripper picked me up, and threw me. I fell into this lagoon and nearly drowned, lucky Komodo saved me. After that, Zak hit ripper with the butt of his sword, and it knocked him out cold." Naruto said

"Wow, that's amazing. Was that a great lunch Naruto?" she asked

"Hinata, I can never say no to your cooking, it is delicious." Naruto said, kissing her cheek.

"That's it! Die!" Naruko yelled, intervening and tossing Naruto into the lagoon.

Hinata was amazed at that, she probably remembered what Naruko said to her in the finals of the Chunin exams.

"That's for what you did to me the Chunin exams!" Naruko yelled

Hinata started to shed tears and ran off crying. Naruto got out of the water, just in time to see Hinata run off balling her eyes off. That sight gave Naruto rage beyond compare.

"You. Made my Hinata cry. For that, you will **DIE!**" Naruto roar in pure unadulterated fury.

"Oh god." Naruko whispered in terror.

Naruto held both hands in the air and a fiery orb of lava formed.

"Volcanic implosion!" Naruto yelled, throwing it at his sister.

Naruko jumped out of the way, but the lava orb hit ground. A implosion occurred on impact, creating a 5 foot crater. Naruto then started throwing fireballs from his hands and mouth at his sister, and pelted her with a barrage of fire. Finally she took off running.

"Hinata." Naruto muttered under his breath

Meanwhile at there house

Hinata was sitting on the sofa, crying. Naruto slowly opened the door and creep slowly over to her. He then sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"There there, its alright." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"No its not, everyone tries to ruin our time and relationship." she cried out

"Well I can change that." Naruto said

"How?" she asked, with tears still coming out

Naruto put one hand on the back of her head, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Hinata blushed a whole new shade of red when that happened and they both put tongue into the kiss. After about five minutes they stopped and Hinata hugged her husband.

"Don't you ever leave me Naruto." Hinata said

"Don't worry my queen, I wouldn't." Naruto whispered

* * *

**Monsterhuntergod: and so that's that. Thank you rose tiger for the suggestion and people please suggest too. I need them because I want this to seem like it takes 9 months for Hinata's baby's. So, please suggest, ask questions, review, and to the beginning of an epic.**

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well it seems Naruto and Hinata didn't have any good alone time until the end. Also MonsterHunterGod Hina is considered a fairy when she that small and can fly. Well I think she is but I don't know. Anyway please any of you give a idea for MonsterHunterGod as I be doing my side of the story in a new arc with GameDemonKing. But I not telling what it crossover with okay that going to be a surprise. But don't worry MonsterHunterGod will still help me with my story as will help him with his.


	16. Hinata berserk again

Hinata berserk... again

**I own nothing except oc's. Also the White Blood and Atanih is own by Kage Bijuu. Well people of the world, I am now in a competition with Uzumaki Ricky to create the strongest Naruto. All I have to say to the opponent is that you are facing the fight of your life. I will continue to put epic fight after epic fight to prove my Naruto is stronger, even if I have to put 10 long epic fights in one chapter to do it I will! I will continue to do this until you say uncle! Anyways, as the title implies, Hinata goes berserk again, and this time Naruto meets the man responsible for the white blood, Shinigami himself! To top it all off, I'll show off a few of Hinata's new powers as an added bonus. Your lucky I'm generous people. So lets get ready to rumble!**

* * *

"Hina for the last time stop bothering Naruto!" Hinata yelled at Hina

"Well sorry, who died and made him king?" Hina sarcastic asked

"He's my husband, and If you don't, I'll get you to the boss for a while." Hinata replied

Naruto was trying to play a poker with Zak Fisk, Ripper and Tyber, and so far Tyber was winning. Komodo was not because he was out on a recon mission with another hunting team because one of there men got sick. Zak was dealing and so far, he and Naruto were competing to see who could top Tyber.

"Come on, give me an inside strait." Naruto muttered

"Kid, the chance of that happening this late in the game is 1 in 1,000." Zak said

"Zak, just deal, I want to win already." Tyber said

"Fine! Okay there's the cards, now place your bets." Zak asked

"Okay, I'll put in 500." Fisk said

"1,000." Ripper said, putting in a pile of chips.

"I'll double you Ripper." Naruto retorted

"Dude, if you lose this, your going to be in last place." Tyber said

Hinata look at that and smiled, Naruto was having fun. She went into there room to put on some different clothes. Hinata then put on some different clothes, though the same as the ones she was wearing, brown sweater and pants, but they were clean. Though something was not right. Hina suddenly fell on the bed in pain, and Hinata then reacted with a sharp headache.

"Hina, whats going on!" Hinata yelled

"I don't know, but somethings going on!" Hina replied

"!" they screamed in unison

The scream echoed through the mansion and got Naruto's attention. Also he smelled the air, a hint of alarm pheromone was in the air. When ever Hinata was in trouble she would release it. Naruto ran towards the bedroom, and ran in, busting down the door.

"Hinata! Oh, my, god." Naruto said, suddenly scared out of his wits.

Hinata was in her alternate form. White blood tentacles sprouted out of her back, and her skin was charcoal grey. Her eyes turned a unholy shade of red, and finally her usual short, sharp teeth grew to almost Naruto sized.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered

"Naruto, join us." Hinata replied, her voice now a hissing like voice.

"What do you mean us." Naruto choked out

"We want you to join us Naruto." she replied

Hinata grabbed Naruto with her tentacles, grabbing his arms and legs. Naruto then felt like he was burning. The tentacles were trying to absorb him, slowly taking away energy. Then Naruto got an idea, but he would regret this action for the rest of his life.

"Sorry Hinata, but for me to help you, I have to do this." Naruto whispered

Naruto sent a fireball at her and it hit her right in the face. That stunned Hinata for a few seconds, causing her to drop Naruto, and wasting no time, he bolted towards the living room.

"Guys! Hinata's gone berserk again!" Naruto yelled

"Oh god, not again." Ripper said

"Well, does she know where you are?" Zak asked

Suddenly, a loud, screeching roar echoed through the house.

"Everyone run." Fisk said quickly, followed by everyone scattering to the high winds.

Naruto bolted out the door, with Hinata close in pursuit. Naruto was fast, one of the fastest in the village, almost as fast as rock lee, but Hinata with the white blood was closing in on him. Naruto tripped, and tumbled to the ground. Naruto flipped on his back, only to have Hinata hold him down by the arms.

"Join us." she said

"Okay." Naruto said

Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on the lips and stayed like that for a few seconds, then slipped out right from under her. Hinata was confused, but not for long because a cage fell on her.

"A bulls eye, excellent shot Fisk." Zak said, complimenting the gunner.

"Why thank you." Fisk said cocky like.

"Okay, now how do we get her out of berserk mode?" Tyber asked

"Well, I know the perfect person to tell me, you guys keep her under control." Naruto said

"Where are you going exactly?" Ripper asked

"Lets just say its our neighbors." Naruto replied

Meanwhile at other Konoha

"Yo! Atanih! Over here!" Naruto yelled to the fairy like Hinata who was busy flying around the forest of Konoha.

"Little Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?" Atanih asked

"I need to talk to your boss about something." Naruto replied

"I don't think that's a good idea." she said

"Listen, my wife has gone crazy and if you don't help me, I'll cut you to ribbons." Naruto said, grabbing the fairy and showing his claws

"okay fine. But its your funeral." Atanih said as she broke out of Naruto grip and made a mini chainsaw appear in her hands.

"What that for?" Naruto asked very afraid now as Atanih have a very demented look on her face.

"Your ticket to the Shinigami!" Atanih roared with fury as she flew right at Naruto with the chainsaw.

In the Domain of the Shinigami...

A very freak out Naruto appeared before the Shinigami. Who was smirking at the currently freaked out wyvern boy. Naruto learn the very hard way to treat Atanih gently and not to act rash around her. Naruto still remembered what Atanih did to him with the chainsaw as he know he lost a lot of blood from what that psycho fairy did to him.

"That teach you a very valuable lesson, do not ever act rash and treat Atanih with care or else she put you in a near death state. Which also the only way you can see me." Shinigami said

"Eh Shinigami-sama I was wondering can you tell me how to get my wife back to normal." Naruto asked

"Just get her excited that all." Shinigami said as he wave his hand and Naruto vanish from sight.

"Definitively know he going to be feeling a lot of pain when get back in his body." Shinigami muttered to himself.

Back in the real world

"!" Naruto yelled in pain.

"Now get out of here." Atanih shouted well waving her little bloodstained chainsaw.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Naruto screamed, bolting for the nearest portal.

5 min later- back in original dimension

"Guys, I know how to... what happened here?" Naruto asked

The clearing where they caught Hinata was trashed. Brush, claw marks in the earth, charred earth and many other things littered the clearing. The cage bars were bent, indicating Hinata broke loose.

"Oh, please tell." Tyber said, limping out of his hiding place.

"okay, to get Hinata to stop being berserk, we have to get her excited." Naruto said

"Wait, I got the perfect idea. Ripper, Zak, you know what to do." Fisk said

The two hunters dragged him into some bushes and a rustling in the bush suggested something happening. When he came out, he looked different. His shirt was gone, showing a well muscled chest, quads, shoulders, and arms. His pants were changed to butler pants, and kept his sandals.

"Alright, the distraction is ready." Zak said

"I hate. All. You. Guys." Naruto said

"oh crap, here she comes. Run!" Ripper said, hearing a roar.

The four ran into a hiding place and stayed there. Hinata charged out of the underbrush, and was stunned at what she saw. There stood her husband, shirtless, and waiting for her. She then blushed a new shade of red. Naruto slowly walked towards her, trying to get her to come closer.

"Hinata, just release the white blood." Naruto said, touching her bangs.

Hinata changed back to her original form. Naruto held her in his arms, and Hinata just melted in them. It was the most romantic thing in the world, but the guys had to ruin it by watching.

"Okay, that's it! Time to die!" Naruto yelled, starting to rapid fire hand thrown fireballs at them.

"Run!" they yelled in unison.

Hinata and Hina just look at Naruto go berserk on them. He even started to set his claws on fire and tried to slash them with his fiery claws.

"And they say I go berserk." Hinata said as Hina just nodded her head.

* * *

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well it seems Naruto learn a valuable lesson today. Don't ever mistreat Atanih and act rash or else she will unleash her chainsaw. Plus Naruto learn it just best to figure somethings out instead of going for help sometime. Some methods are just plain deadly. Also be on the look out for my next arc of A Deadly Angel

**Monsterhuntergod: I will never look at that fairy in the same way again. So, next time, its naruto vs mutated monster, and for all you monster hunter fans, you will not believe which one I've chosen. So, please review, ask questions, and have a great day.**


	17. Monsters on the rise

Monsters on the rise

**I own nothing except oc's. Now last chapter I said that this chapter would be epic, and it will be. Remember that sample of white blood in chapter 12, well it is back. Now without giving away the chapter, lets just say it finds a host. And as for epic fights, this has three. Naruto vs demon, Naruto vs white blood host, and Hinata vs white blood host. Uzumaki Ricky, this chapter will tell you what my Naruto is made of, and that I am not backing down. Kage Bijuu, thank you for giving me this idea, this ones for you. Lets get started!**

Naruto was tending his scar on his back caused by the chainsaw by Atanih. The scar was there, but was not visible by the naked eyes.

"You got your butt kicked by my cousin, your dumber than I thought." Hina said

"Zip it fairy, I just wanted my wife back in the land of the sane." Naruto said

Naruto was getting real sick and tired of Hina. He put on his shirt, walked out the door and slammed it hard, so hard the door almost broke into splinter. He trudged through the forest, trying to figure out how to get stronger to protect Hinata. As much as he would like to deny it, he knew Hina was right, Hinata was stronger than him. While he was contemplating, he heard the howl of a Great Jaggi. He followed the sound and found it eating the carcass of a aptonph with 2 jaggis. He had a deep pink scaly hide, with a grey underbelly. Its frills and hair on the front half of the tail. Spikes lined the sides of the tail. Naruto charged through the underbrush and sent a fire ball at the Great Jaggi. It hit dead center in the side, and knocking the beast back.

"Okay pal, I'm in a bad mood, either give up the carcass or die." Naruto said

The Great Jaggi did not like that offer, roared, and bite Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto responded by biting one of its frills. That got the beast to let go, and then did a tail swipe. Naruto grabbed the tail, and swung him round and round, and let go, and he hit a tree. The Great Jaggi got up, and limped away, pride and body broken. Naruto let out a titanic roar to show he was king. Then he tore into the carcass, the two jaggis running off. Using his sharp claws and teeth, he tore out chunks of bone and meat and swallowed them whole. Little did Naruto know he was being watched.

"Now that's what I needed, some food for thought, now where was I?" Naruto said, trying to regain thought

Naruto continued to try and think of ways to get stronger, but he felt like he was being watched, and boy was he right. Something was lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike. Suddenly, something did strike, and knocked Naruto on his back. Then it held him by his arms and held him down. Naruto finally could get a good look at the thing. It had grey skin, and looked human, except it had black bat wings. Also its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth.

"Okay, who are you?" Naruto asked, not struggling to get free

"**I am a man eating succubus, and I have been sent by Shinigami to destroy you."** it said

"What for?" Naruto asked confused.

"**You harmed Atanih."** it said

"Oh come on! You too, how many people are going to harp on me with that!" Naruto said

"**Any last words?"** it said

"This, flame missiles barrage!" Naruto yelled

He sent a barrage of missile shaped flames, sending it sky high. Then the missiles exploded on it in midair, creating a giant explosion that the force of it rustled the trees to there roots. It then fell straight to the ground.

"**Your stronger than your profile say's you are, but that will not stop me from..."**

"Volcanic mine." Naruto said, snapping his fingers

Suddenly, a explosion occurred under it and sent it flying straight up. Then it came back down, but landed in a different part of the clearing. Naruto did Volcanic mine again, and the same thing happened. He kept doing it till he ran out of volcanic chakra mines he set. How he did it was they were made entirely out of chakra. The Succubus was charred, and a fire started on its shoulder.

" **You may have one this time, but you will die, I guarantee it."** it said, then teleporting away

"If all the monsters that guy has is like that, this will be easy."

Back in the realm of the Shinigami...

"Never-mind I go with my Orbital Bombardment plan. Cupid prepare to open a portal right over his head!" Shinigami shouted as Cupid created a portal that was directly over Naruto head few feet into the sky. The Shinigami then fired a huge beam at the portal that connect it. Naruto was looking up in the air. Soon he can see the portal in the sky as energy was starting to build up.

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto screamed as the beam of chakra shoot at and head right for Naruto. Far away a huge mushroom cloud can be seen. Back with Naruto who was now lying in twicthing in a huge crater as Atanih who decided to visit Naruto fly toward him.

"Are you going to apologize to me for roughing me up and forgetting to apologize afterward." Atanih asked as Naruto looked at her. He glared at her before he took notice of another portal forming up above him.

"I'm sorry for being rough with you and possibly injuring you in the process." Naruto apologized as Atanih just smiled at him.

"You are forgiven." Atanih said as she kiss Naruto on the forehead as his wound instantly healed up she then return to her own dimension.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Naruto muttered

Meanwhile at Hyuga estate

"Hina quit saying stuff like that to Naruto, your making him angry." Hinata said to Hina

"Its true." she chipped in

"Honey, I'm home." Naruto said, hobbling in the door

"Naruto, what happened?" Hinata said surprised

"Well your boss just shot me with a orbital bombardment, and I almost got killed by one of his monsters, other than that, fine." Naruto said, sitting on the couch.

"You messed with one of the bosses monsters? you are so dead for that!" Hina said

"Hina, why don't you go get some groceries." Hinata said

"Fine." Hina sighed, and turned herself into Hinata and walked out.

"Sounds like you had quite a dad dear." Hinata said, sitting next to him

"You don't know the half of it. What is with these deity's? Are they all crazy?" Naruto asked

"Now don't say that. Besides, I believe you need to give me something." Hinata replied

"And what do I need to give you?" Naruto asked

"A kiss. You barely kiss me anymore." Hinata said with a pout and standing up

"Oh, so what your saying is that I'm depraving you of love is it." Naruto said seductively

"I did not say... ough." Hinata said as Naruto picked her up bridal style

"Is this depraving you of love?" Naruto said, kissing Hinata on the lips

Hinata lay there in her husbands arms, and blushed bright red. When they parted, Naruto let her down. Naruto then started to rub her enlarged belly.

"So, how long until our bundle of joy arrives?" Naruto asked

"Tsunade said in 2 months, I think we should start thinking of names." Hinata said

"Okay, lets think of some names, jot them down and when they come out, we will name them." Naruto said

"Okay, but how about some dinner, Hina should be back soon."

"My queen, I always am ready for your cooking." Naruto said

meanwhile in Konoha hospital

"What do you mean the white blood escaped!" Tsunade yelled at Shizune

"Well I went to check on it and it was not there." She said

"This is bad, very bad." Tsunade said

Meanwhile in the forest

The white blood slowly oozed through the forest, it needed a host and it needed it soon. Suddenly, its unearthly senses picked up something, a potential host. It moved closer to where it was, and found the same Great Jaggi that Naruto beat up earlier that day. The Great Jaggi was lying on the ground and on the verge of death. Naruto's bite is sepsis, meaning that bacteria in his saliva from previous meals infect the target, and slowly weakens them by infection. The white blood attached itself to it and they merged, its body growing a bit larger, grey in color, and its tail spikes growing larger and longer. Its frill now was now spikes with skin in between them and its eyes were now red with a black slit for a pupil.

"**I... am... alive?"** it gasped out

"**I am alive! Now I must kill the bane of my species existence, Naruto Namikaze!"** It roared

Meanwhile at Naruto's house

Naruto and Hinata were sleeping on there king sized bed, in each others embrace. Little did they know that someone was just outside the window. The stranger had a bow, and pulled back the string, with an arrow on it and fired through the window. The arrow whizzed through the air and barely missed Naruto.

"**God dang it. A little high." **it said

Naruto woke up suddenly and notice the stranger out there. He sprang out of bed and race after him. The two moved through the forest at breakneck speeds, till the ended up in a clearing.

"I don't know who you are, but your dead pal. If you think you going to harm my wife!" Naruto said, growing his claws, tail and talons.

"**Its not your feeble wife I'm after, its you. You nearly killed me, and constantly kill my kind, so now, I feel its my duty to kill you, and monsters will rule the world again!" **it said as it form shifted revealing it to be the Great Jaggi.

It grew white tentacles out of its back and then let out a roar. Naruto responded by letting out a titanic roar, one that shook the very ground they stood on. The Great Jaggi then turned its right arm into a samurai sword and attacked. It tried to slash Naruto, but Naruto dodged, and then did an upper cut slash to the neck, but the wound healed after he make it.

"**You of all people should know that the white blood has the greatest healing ability in the galaxy."** it said

That got Naruto mad, and he charged. The Jaggi did a horizontal slash, but Naruto ducked and then came up and bite the sword. He clamped down and started to twist it to the right. The Jaggi tried to get the sword out of his mouth, but it was too late, Naruto snapped the sword and half and then threw the other half a good distance.

"Stomping Hammer!" Naruto yelled, charging at it then jump.

Naruto landed on the Great Jaggi with a massive thump and the thing lay there squirming under his weight. Then Naruto jumped into the air and then curled up into a spinning ball and came down on the Jaggi. The Jaggi got up, almost unharmed by his attacks.

"**I don't think you get it. I will destroy you, even if I have to destroy this entire Nation with you!"** It yelled

He regrew the sword, but now it was longer, and with jagged spikes on the blade edge. He then grew a shield on the other arm. Naruto sent a volley of hand thrown fireballs at him, in a fast, revolving, machine gun like speed, at it. The force of them sent the creature back, but the shield still held.

"Flame missile barrage!" Naruto yelled, sending flaming missiles from his mouth

The Great Jaggi charged up a chakra beam and sent it at the missiles, and they were destroyed. Naruto then started to fly up, and sent a hail storm of fireballs raining down on the Jaggi. The Jaggi took massive damage, tentacles sheered off, charred hide, and other things either burnt or broken. But the white blood healed it, and only a few scars showed.

"That's it! Berserker mode!" Naruto yelled, and his eyes turned yellow

Naruto then sent a fire beam at it, which sent the Great Jaggi crashing through some trees, snapping them like twigs. The Jaggi came walking back and then replaced his shield with a organic gunlance, a gun underneath a long, thick, red trident with red metal stretching in between the tips, and lining the under part of the lance were spikes. It sent a shot at Naruto and hit him square in the chest.

"Ow. Okay, I have got to learn how to dodge." Naruto said to himself.

"**Your tiring out, soon will be your death."** The Jaggi said

"You know, I don't really care, and quit it with the death, its like every sentence you say has the word death in it." Naruto retorted

"**God, you humans don't understand higher thinking."** it said

Before Naruto could say anything else, the Great Jaggi shot him again. Naruto decided to end this. He flew high up, and then came down like a flaming meteor, and then hit the Jaggi and created a mushroom cloud like explosion, sending a fiery dust cloud obliterating a mile radius of them. Naruto panted, hoping that did the trick, but no such luck. The Jaggi survived it and now prepared for a counter attack. He sent another chakra beam, but Naruto dodged it by flying, however he did not get far. The Jaggi sent what appeared to be black slime and it grabbed Naruto, covering him and slowly burning him.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!" Naruto screamed in pain

Naruto decided to do the only thing he could do. If this move did not kill him, the slime would.

"Flaming Kamikaze!" Naruto yelled

suddenly, an explosion engulfed the slime, and flung it everywhere, but it was off of Naruto. He stood on his knees, panting, and sweating up a storm. Before he could even stand up, the tentacles grabbed his arms and legs.

"**You have put an impressive fight, I'll give you that, but I fear your time is almost up." **The Great Jaggi said

He then grabbed Naruto's tail with his mouth and twisted it in a very unnatural way. Naruto howled in pain. Then he cut off Naruto's mighty wings.

"**How does that feel? Pretty painful I must guess. Lets see if you survive this!" **The creature said, driving his sword tip into Naruto's right eye

"!" Naruto yelled in pain as he drew the sword out causing blood and some kind of jelly to pour out of Naruto destroyed eye.

"**Your very tough indeed, now lets try that other eye."** The creature said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared in pain as his other eye was stabbed out effectively making him blinded.

The Great Jaggi then threw Naruto 25 yards, and then sent a chakra beam at him. Naruto lay there, all his limbs broken, blood oozing out of everywhere on his body, it was a very gruesome sight. Before the beast could strike the killing blow, a organic chakra beam hit him.

"**Who dares strike me?"** the beast yelled

"Me, and what you just did will be your last." Hinata said as her arms were transformed into two organic chakra cannons.

Hinata charged two chakra beams, and sent them at the Jaggi. It howled in unbelievable amount of pain and in a fraction of a second, it was obliterated. What remained was the white blood. Hinata walked up to it and it went back into her.

"Naruto." Hinata said with tears in her eyes

She picked up her husband like he had many time before, and took him to the hospital. Once there, things did not look so good.

"This is the most horrifying wounds I've ever seen." Tsunade said

"Will he live?" Hinata asked

"I think he may not." Tsunade said

"Can I see him?" Hinata asked

"Yes you can Hinata." Tsunade replied.

Hinata stepped into the room, Naruto lay on the bed with bandages over his eyes and most of his body, his tail was on a extra table. She moved to his side and started to cry.

"Hinata, I've fail." Naruto whispered

"No you have not Naruto." She said, trying to set him straight

"Yes I have, how can I protect you if I'm not stronger than the white blood." He replied

"Naruto, without you, my life would not be as grand or as amazing, without you, I'm nothing." She said with tears

"I love you Hinata, and nothing will change that." he said

"And I love you too, now get some rest, my king." She said

And when she said that, Naruto fell asleep. Hinata kissed his cheek and walked out, but before she did, she looked back at him, and thought of the sacrifice he made for her. She then walked out, knowing everything would be okay.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well Naruto go mess up period in this chapter. By Shinigami and Orbital Bombardment. To getting his beaten in a near death state and blinded in both eyes. Let hope Naruto can regrow from that. But beside the fact Hinata manage to get rid of the threat. But still Naruto is now in the hospital and his moral might be shot as well. Also Jaggi are lousy shots with bow and arrows.

**Monsterhuntergod: Well, Naruto seems to be in a bit of a pickle, but I need suggestions for chapters, I need 1 more chapter and then you guys get to see Narutos kids. So please review, ask questions if you have any, and give suggestions to me please, I need them.**


	18. Dark Naruto

Dark Naruto

I own nothing except oc's

**Well, last chapter before Naruto's gremlin babies come. This one will introduce a enemy of Shinigami himself, and his twin sidekicks. I can't tell there names yet, you will find out in the chapter. If you thought this story is random and amazing before this chapter, if not, this chapter will make you believe.**

Things were looking up for Naruto. Within a few days his eye have healed, though most of his body was still broken. He got out of the hospital, but he has to stay in bed. Naruto lay on his king sized bed and stared at the ceiling, how could he lose to that thing? The images of the battle flashed through his mind, and he was slowly questioning things. Hinata, though still pregnant and getting about 1 month, maybe a bit less than that to giving birth, put aside her needs for Naruto's.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I just have go to get some grocery's. I'll be back in half an hour." Hinata said, touching Naruto's nose

Naruto watched as Hinata walked out the door, though he could still hear her, and he heard another voice in the room, and one that sounded familiar. It was Neji Hyuga.

"Hello Neji-niisan, what brings you here?" Hinata asked her cousin

"Since your husband is injured, I will escort you, ma lady." He said with a bow

"Why thank you." she said, kissing him on the cheek

Naruto darkened inside, how could he be so weak that he could not even protect his own wife. It made him so mad. If anything could give him power to do so, then he would take it.

Meanwhile in a place called the darkness

"**Boys, it's time, Dark twins where the crap are you?"** a demonic voice boomed through the darkness

"Here Darkray." one with blue hair said

"What do you need?" another with green hair asked

"**Shinigami** **has banished us to this place for too long! I say we get out and make him pay, and what better than use one of his own avatars. Find a way to get one of his avatars in here, and I will make her the evilest creature known to the great deity's!"** He boomed

He was a tall man, with untamed black spiked hair, and wore black leather clothing, and combat boots. His minions wore same attire, except one had purplish blue hair, and the other had lime green hair. They also wore black sunglasses.

"How in the world are we going to get one of his avatars in here? They'll kill us!" the green one said

"I think I know, we don't capture her, but her husband will for us." the blue one replied, looking into a portal with Naruto in the picture

Meanwhile with Naruto

"Why, why can't I protect her, this makes me so made, I'd do anything to get stronger at this moment." Naruto said, but then in a split second, he was teleported into the darkness

"So you want to get stronger, join the darkness." the blue minion said

"We've got cookies!" the green one said

"Quiet you idiot! Let me do the talking!" the other said

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Naruto asked

"Just close your eyes and let the darkness seep into you." the blue one said

Naruto did just that, and he began to change. His hair turned jet black, and all his wounds healed. Red, glowing symbols were on the tops of his hands. Finally, his eyes were red, an unearthly red. Naruto smiled, showing his killer teeth.

"Now, go find your wife and bring her here." the blue one said

"**Will do."** Naruto replied, teleporting away

"Dang, and I was going to give him cookies." the green one said, then the blue one hit him

Meanwhile at Naruto and Hinata's house

Hinata and Neji arrived back with armloads of groceries. They set them down in the kitchen and Neji left. Hinata then went to check on Naruto, but found him to be missing from the bed. She would be panicking but she smelled his unique scent in the house. She did not know that Naruto was so close to her, she could almost touch him. She stepped back, and then she bumped into something, but it felt like someone. She turned around, and there was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing, get back in bed right now." she said

"**Sorry dear, no can do."** Naruto said

Hinata then just noticed Naruto looked different, jet black hair and red eyes. Hinata instantly thought it was an imposter, trying to pose as Naruto to get close to her. Being the most beautiful girl in the village, it happens.

"Okay pal, what did you do with Naruto?" She demanded

"**Whats the matter honey, don't you recognize your own husband?"** he chuckled

"Naruto? Is that really you." she whimpered as she really felt something off about her husband.

"**Honey, I want you to join me in the darkness."** He said, extending his arm towards her.

Hinata then ran out of the room and out of the house. Naruto followed, in hot pursuit. Though Hinata was better built to move by land, Naruto was more experienced at moving at high speeds, and at turning. Hinata used her smaller size to try and hide, but Naruto could sniff her out, and she then took to the sky. However Naruto chased after her with speed and maneuverability that she just could not escape, finally, she decided to use her ultimate weapon.

"He'll never find me with this. Chameleon jutsu." she said as she vanished from sight

Naruto now knew that he could not rely on his eyesight. He landed on a tree limb and sniffed the air, and picked up her scent. She was easy to track because of a pheromone Hinata gave off. This pheromone is only released when Hinata is in danger, and Naruto reacts to it with pure rage, attacking her attacker with no remorse, but now it would be her down fall.

"I think I lost him." Hinata muttered, hiding

"**Got you!" **Naruto said, grabbing her from behind

"let me go! Naruto! Why are you doing this!" Hinata said as she struggled

"**Time to take you to the darkness."** he said, teleporting them there.

Hinata watched as she was teleported to the black, cold realm. She was bound by a strange black metal, and could not escape it. She looked at Naruto and got teary eyed.

"Why Naruto? Why are you doing this?" Hinata said crying

"**Fine, I'll tell. I got so angry that I could not protect you, so I went to the darkress. It is awesome. Me and Darkray are going to take over and destroy the world."** Naruto said

"You did well Naruto, now, any last words to your husband, Hinata?" the blue minion asked

"Just this." Hinata said, giving Naruto a smooch on the lips

"That's it, how pathetic. Okay, come on." He said dragging her to Darkray

"**Hin-at**-a. Hinata!" Naruto yelled, breaking his dark influence

"**Finally, I will enact my revenge. Oh orb of darkness, go inside this avatar and make her the most powerful, evil, and unbeatable creature ever to live!" **Darkray chanted as he aimed a dark orb at Hinata.

"**Ow! Who hit me!"** He said as someone hit him in the face

"You leave my girl alone!" Naruto yelled

"Volcanic implosion!" Naruto yelled, sending the orb of volcanic power at Darkray.

"**AAAAIIIEEE!"** Darkray screamed in pure pain as he was sent flying.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll get you out of those bindings." Naruto said

He released his claws, and sliced through her bindings like they were paper. Hinata then created a small portal which they flew through. The minions watched as the plan went down the drain.

"Great, he is knocked out. What do we do now?" The blue one asked the green one

"I say we eat some cookies." the green one said

The response to that was a smack in the head by the other minion. Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata, they sat on there couch, with a depressing mood in the air. Neither of them knew what to do. Finally Naruto said something.

"Hinata, if you can't forgive me for this, I understand." Naruto said

"Naruto, I forgive you, but why did you do that?" Hinata replied

"I was tricked. Apparently I share the stupidity my other has." he said

"Please don't ever do that again Naruto." she said, hugging his arm

"I will not Hinata, I will not." he replied, cuddling her in his arms

the two stayed in there embrace till Hinata felt something. She exited Naruto's embrace and put her arms over her belly.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked

"The babies, there coming." she whispered

**MonsterHunterGod: Cliffhanger! I had to give you a little suspense at the end. Next time, You see the gremlin babies as they not only cause problems for Naruto, but for Shinigami as well. Until then, please review, and please support this story! By that I mean give me Ideas for jutsu's, chapters, characters, etc. I need your support!**

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well it seems Naruto and Hinata are going to be dealing with a new villain that live in the darkness. Also take that Naruto thinking he so smart. That is all I got to say about Naruto. Also it seems the dark side what Hinata to join them and they really do have cookie. Who would have known about that? Also remember to check out my side of the story as well TUAOA: A Deadly Angel.


	19. The Babies have arrived

The Babies have arrived

I own nothing except the oc's

**Now Darwinian calculus, or natural selection, states that you can be the greatest shinobi in the world, but if you can't attract and hold onto, a woman with desirable genes, your a loser. Naruto is not one because his gremlin of kids are here! These kids are probably more dangerous than Naruto, because of Hyuga blood and white blood, mixed in, but Naruto gets a little upgrade in this chapter as well. As mentioned in chapter 2, they visit the volcanic region, a giant volcano! Think volcano the size of mount Everest, with seas of lava coming out, ash flying everywhere, rocky formations and smoldering hot paths, this is going to be tough. But enough of me talking, lets get started!**

Hello!- Normal talking

_Hello!-_ Book

"What do you mean the babies are coming? Its 2 weeks away!" Naruto said

"Naruto, I am not kidding, there coming." she huffed out

Naruto picked her up bridal style, charged through the door, and took to flight so fast it was like lightning! He flew faster than he normally would, flapping his 10 ft wing span wildly, trying to get to the hospital as quick as possible. He then landed at the front door of the hospital, charged through that one, and got her to a room. Tsunade and Shizune raced to the room as fast as there legs would carry them.

"That's impossible Naruto, the babies would still be underdeveloped!" Tsunade said before she went into the room

"Well, she is showing the signs, now get in there." Naruto said, pushing her in.

"Oh god, the kid was right." she muttered to herself

"Should I go get Naruto?" Shizune asked

"Yes, please do." The sannin responded

Shizune led Naruto in the room where as Naruto did not get it. Why would they need him?

"Okay Hinata, hold onto Naruto's hand, and squeeze as tightly as you can." Shizune said

"Its okay Hinata, I'll be fine." he said

Hinata gripped his hand with force that would probably break a regular persons hand, but Naruto's hand did not break. A millisecond after one another, 3 babies came out. They had peach fuzz, but it was reddish grey in color. One had a perfect black star for a birthmark on his left eye, and one point went past the lip line, but not on the lips, another had black rings around his eyes, similar in the was of sage mode, and the third had a birth mark that on its forehead similar to a crown.

"I don't believe it, there perfectly fine. Naruto and Hinata, congrats, you have three little boys." the sannin said surprised

Little was right, the babies only weighted 5 lbs! Naruto held one with the star in his powerful arms gently, and looked at him. He was similar in body shape as him, and his teeth, they were born with teeth! This one had teeth most similar to his, thick, slicing teeth, but they were extremely small. The baby opened his eyes for the first time, and there eyes locked. Its eyes were like Hinata's, except sky blue like his. All the babies had his eye color, and each had the whisker marks he had.

"Naruto, what should we name them?" Hinata asked

"Well for this one with the star, I remember Tyber saying something about his dad, he had a star like this, and I believe his name was Rex. Do you like Rex little guy?" he asked the baby, which the baby giggled in response

"Rex it is."

"Well this one has the black rings around his eyes, I say we call him Bandit." in response to Hinata saying that, the baby stole a nearby medical tool from Shizune

"Give that back!" Shizune said, taking back the tool

"And I believe this one should be called king because of this crown on his head." Naruto said jokingly

"Well, Hinata, Naruto, you can take the little guys home, especially Bandit." Tsunade said

Naruto and Hinata walked out of the hospital, but were found by there families and The hunters.

"gosh, there so cute!" Hanabi squealed

"Oh come on! I'm only 60 and I'm a great grandparent! This is horrible." Tyber said

"Easy pal, everything will be all right." Zak said, patting Tyber shoulder

"Well, if they are anything like there father, they must be powerful." Hiashi said

"That's my boy." Minato said, hugging his son

"Guy's, we best be getting home, these little guys are getting hungry." Hinata said

"Hungry! There Naruto's kids alright." Fisk exclaimed

Naruto and Hinata made there way to there to there house, when they got inside, Hinata got the babies some milk. Bandit and king drank it, but Rex would not.

"Whats wrong Rex?" Hinata said in a soft, motherly voice

The baby did not respond. Naruto then got the idea that he needed solid food. He went into the kitchen and brought out a bit of Jaggi meat.

"Naruto, are you mad? Babies can't eat meat." Hinata exclaimed

Naruto gave the bit of meat to Rex, and sure enough, he ate it. That shocked Hinata greatly, and decided that these three could use a nap. She picked the three up and carried them to the baby room. It was big, but not as big as Naruto and Hinata's room, with blue wallpaper, and three cribs. She put one in each crib and then, they fell asleep. She put a blanket over each of them and turned out the light.

"There little angels." Hinata said

"More like black sheep gremlins." Naruto replied

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled

Before the two could settle down, Komodo ran in. Not having the kind of stamina a shinobi has, he was pretty tired.

"You guys (pant) Hokage (pant) Mission." he staggered out

"Okay, but what about the kids?" Hinata asked

"Sending ^pant^ ANBU." he replied

"Okay pal, you just rest, we'll get there just fine." Naruto said

The two took to the air and flew across the village to get to the Hokage office. However, Naruto did not want to take the door.

"Naruto, do you even think..." Hinata said, but it was too late, Naruto folded his wings in and crashed through the Hokage window

"Naruto! For the love of Kami! That's the 5th window this week, and its only Tuesday!" Minato said

"Sorry, you wanted us to get here, you should have expected that." Naruto replied

"Good thing this mission sends you far away. You are to go to the volcano to get some powderstone. Our client is paying big money for some." the Hokage said

"Whats powderstone?" Hinata asked

"Volcanic rocks that have a molten core. Very good for blacksmith fires, but are hard to get." Zak said

"Are they rare?" Hinata asked

"No there common in the crater of the volcano, but getting them is the hard part. Any sort of extreme movement will turn them into a bomb, plus the heat of the volcano is a problem." Zak explained

"Well, lets get moving, the sooner we get this done, the more time Hinata will get to be with the kids." Naruto said

The two took flight, and headed there way to the volcano. It was huge, as tall as probably Mount Everest, with seas of magma flowing from its crater, and rocky formations twisted and pointed to the heavens. Naruto and Hinata landed on a small plateau, with lava flowing under the few feet thick volcanic rock.

"Why did we stop here? We could easily make it to the top." Hinata said

"If we went up there, our wing membrane would catch fire. I say we ^Thud^ hitch a ride." Naruto said as Tremors started to happen.

The looked over the cliff, on a large trail, was a Ashen Lao Shan Long, the great mountain dragon. Its massive girth was about that of a small mountain, and its thick, black spiked scales dug into the cliff. Its long tail dragged behind it. Finally its long neck and mighty head was held out in front, just walking along with no fears what so ever. The two jumped on its giant back, but the beast did not notice.

"See Hinata, sometimes you don't even need to do things yourself." Naruto said, laying against one of the beast giant spikes

Hinata felt tired from flying all this way, because she was no where used to flying like Naruto, and not as good, so she cuddled up against him and fell asleep. The Elder dragon continued to move up the trail, which coincidentally lead to the rim of the crater. Naruto watched the scenery go by, remembering back when he was younger training here. The dragons scales scrapped against some more rocks and a box fell right in front of Naruto. Naruto wonder why a box would be in the volcano of all places, and decided to look in it.

"Okay lets see here. A journal, a few bones, and this jar of liquid. I'll look at the journal, maybe I can make sense of this." he said to himself

He started to read the journal, and to his surprise, was someone in his family. It was his great great grandpa, how could something from someone, who probably live at least 200 years ago, survive in this harsh of a place? One entry caught his eye.

_On a mission in the volcano, I stumbled upon a strange set of bones, extremely old, back to the age of dragons. It was similar to the famous Ratholas, though a few key differences. Its body was at least twice the size of a normal Ratholas, and its wings were at least 50ft. I took the bones back and in retirement, I brought them back, and decided to study them. While studying the skull, its teeth were larger, sharper, thicker than our Ratholas's, suggesting it could crush bone, maybe even volcanic rock. When looking at its Brain case, its brain was extremely well developed, more so than any dragon today, it could control the weather, even levitate items of great size and do what ever with them with ease._

_Its fire abilities would be so powerful, it could control the very magma underneath our feet. Another thing I found interesting is that it could harness all five elements, fire, water, thunder, ice, dragon, and use them freely. It shell was extremely remarkable, it was so light but could withstand the pressure and heat of up to 1000 ft of the earths core, and make it unbeatable in a fight. The wings were massive to carry its immense girth, its membrane that ran the length of the wing was x2 the strength of even a __Fatalis's. Its no doubt this creature also had poison loaded claws like regular Ratholas. I whipped up the DNA into a liquid to study it, and this is the ancestor of our Ratholas! Why it went extinct is a mystery._

_Late one night a had a vision into the future. I could see my great great grandson, drinking a Ratholas DNA potion, similar to the one I made, and becoming a amazing shinobi. However, he would need this DNA to survive, as the vision showed me. I made as much as I could, and stored it with this journal in a box, and put it in the location where he would find it. Naruto, I know you are there, if you find this, drink the liquid, it will give you immediate effects. Only you can save this world from what will befall upon it._

And that was it. Naruto was amazed. This liquid contained the genes to make him even stronger. He decided to wait on it. How did he not know that this stuff would kill him? He to was tired, so he fell asleep with his arm around his wife. However the sleep did not last long. The Lao got restless, scared even. Naruto knew what could scare this giant, and was scared himself. Crimson Fatalis. The mighty Dragon roared and the Lao started to high tail it. Naruto woke up Hinata, then they went on the attack.

"Okay, you keep It busy, I'll attack from behind." Hinata said

Naruto kept it busy, sending fire fireballs while Hinata went white blood and flew up for an aerial attack. However the Fatalis knew how to attack Naruto. He flung him into a pool of lava. Hinata got enraged and charged up a organic Chakra cannon, but she noticed that the Fatalis was close to killing a little animal. She charged the Fatalis, and knocked it over, and cuddled the little thing to comfort it. The Fatalis then sent a meteor barrage, hitting Hinata at ground zero. The animal was unharmed, but Hinata was knocked out. The creature cuddled with her a bit, to show its thanks, and ran off. Naruto got out of the lava just in time, smoldered, burned, and near death. He was enraged. He took out the vial of DNA as it was glowing red now from the heat.

"Great Great Grandpa, thank you." He said, then drank the DNA

Red lines began to appear on his skin as it cracked, and grew. His body grew larger, stronger, with his hair growing longer, spikier, and his teeth larger, sharper, and even more deadly. He let out his wings which grew to a whooping 15 ft in wing span. The muscles in his neck, chest, and lower body grew larger and more powerful. His claws grew to 5 inches, while his talons grew to 10 inches. Naruto's tail grew longer, and with more spikes at the end, with the spikes already on the club, they grew longer. Finally Naruto's whisker marks grew, resembling a feral Jinchuriki form, and his eye turned blood red.

"I may not be as powerful as the white blood, but I come pretty damn close." he growled out

Naruto made the wind pick up, buffeting the Crimson Fatalis, almost making it fall down. Then he let the wind die down and let out a titanic roar that shook the volcano to its very core. This caused the volcano to erupt in a explosion that sent lava rushing down the volcano at amazing speeds. Naruto stopped it by making a hand gesture, and then with a lifting motion, it moved up like a wave. Then Naruto did a throwing gesture, and the wave of lava engulfed the Fatalis, pushing him off the cliff and falling into a sea of magma. Naruto then ran and jumped off the cliff, following the dragon.

The dragon fell into the lava, and then quickly swam to a small platform of volcanic rock. Naruto splashed into the lava, and like Jaws, swam beneath the waves unseen, and then hit the platform with a geyser of water. The Dragon was shot into the air, and then Naruto flew up with a purple aura around his arms and tail. He punched with both arms in its head, and then slammed his tail club on its head, sending it crashing to the ground. The dragon tried to get up, but Naruto encased himself in ice, creating a giant ice shard, and came down spinning, impaling the beast in the spine. To finish him off, Naruto sent a five element beam, fire water thunder ice and dragon, in a swirling concentrated beam, and hit the beast right in the same spot he impaled. The dragon roared in pain, then fell dead. Naruto landed on its giant carcass, and roared in victory. He then turned his attention to Hinata, who was still knocked out. He bend down next to her, and gave her a gentle bite. It woke her up, but did not cause a wound or pain.

"Naruto, what happened?" she asked, waking up

"Oh, you got knocked out. Have a nice sleep?" Naruto jokingly said

"You look different? What did you do?" Hinata noticing Naruto's appearance change

"Long story, now lets get those powderstones and get out." Naruto said spreading his wings

"I thought you said your wings would burn?" Hinata asked

"You start heading back, I'll catch up." he said, flying to the rim of the volcano

Hinata obeyed and started to fly. Naruto flew like a jet to the crater, and using a lifting motion, lifted a few rocks up and started to fly after Hinata. Hinata was a little groggy from the fight because of being knocked out, so when Naruto got close to her, he picked her out of the air and carried her bridal style.

"My hero." Hinata joking said

"Oh come on. I saved you from the Fatalis." Naruto replied

"Okay, okay, we're even." she said

Naruto dropped the powderstone off and then crashed through the Hokage's window, just when they were putting the new one up. However that ticked his dad off.

"Naruto. Come on!" Minato yelled

"Easy dad, I got the powderstone for ya." Naruto replied

"Okay, that's good, but why do you have to crash through the window?" the Hokage asked

"Naruto, you can put me down now." Hinata said

"You sure? Because you look amazing with volcanic ash in your hair." Naruto said

"What! Oh god, it'll take me forever to get it out." she screamed

"Nice one kid!" Tyber said

"Hey Tyber, do you know who this belongs to?" Naruto asked him, handing him the journal

"Oh my god! This is grandpa Fuji journal! How did you find it? I've been looking for this thing for ages." Tyber yelled

"In the volcano, in a box, with some DNA potions." Naruto replied, holding up a jar with some DNA in it (**there was 2 in the box, just to let ya know.**)

"Naruto, Hinata! Rex is ill!" Shizune screamed, running in

"What happened!" Naruto replied

"Well, while the ANBU were watching the baby's, they had red lines all over them, and grew bigger and more powerful! Anyways, they called me, and when I got there, Rex was extremely ill." she explained

"Well don't stand, move it!" Naruto said, picking Shizune over his head and running

By the time Naruto and the rest got there, Rex was on his last legs. The little guy just could not handle the new DNA that was in him. Naruto looked over his dieing son, and he had to act fast. His brain in a instant thought of a intelligent idea. Give him some of the actual DNA, and it will counter balance the infected DNA.

"Bear with me bud." he said

Naruto let the little guy drink the liquid, and swallowed it weakly. Then through the same transformation Naruto went through, it had the same effects, and Rex was good as new. Rex then jumped into his fathers arms, and cuddled up next to him.

"Like father, like son." Tyber said

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well this is a very Epic chapter and I proud of MonsterHunterGod. It is first very long chapter. He came such a long way. Any way now it was a close call for Naruto and Hinata child as one was actually dying from the DNA transfer before ingesting the raw stuff. Also you what that mean now that Naruto has new power training time so he doesn't kill himself with it.

**Monsterhuntergod: I have created something extremely powerful! Now I just have to train him. And since naruto did not say the names of the jutsu's, here's a list with the name, and a brief descrpition.**

**Weather control: using some unknown force, Naruto can command the weather in any way shape or form.**

**Levitate: Like the force, Naruto can levitate objects, and even block moves, like sword strikes and other jutsu's.**

**Double Dragon Punch and Tail smash: charges his tail and fists with the dragon element to cause massive damage, even death.**

**Tidal geyser: Using water, Naruto creates a massive geyser, perfect for causing a distraction.**

**Ice Drill: Naruto encases himself in ice, and comes down as a drill, able to drill through the toughest defences**

** Those are the justus, and I have them copyrighted, so you have to have my permission. So, please review, give suggestions, and support this story!**


	20. Thunder Control

Thunder Control

**I own nothing except the oc's, not that that's out of the way, here's the run down, You now get to see a description of Fisk and what his house is like, and if you are creep out by him, don't be. Now as for Naruto's new powers, well, he needs to train, and this chapter is taking care of the thunder element, in a creepy but interesting way. Also I'm going to try a new writing style, tell me if it is all right, though please no flame bout it. Lets find out and get started!**

"Zak, I'm sorry, but I feel Jiraiya is better suited to train Naruto." Minato said

"You mean you don't trust my training strategy's?" Zak asked

"No." The Hokage replied

"I am offended sir.(puts hand over heart)" Zak said

"No offense to ya, but I feel Jiraiya is better suited to train Naruto." he said

"What if I were to say to you, that we can train Naruto to master his thunder abilities in one night." Fisk proposed

"What!" Zak and Minato screamed in unison

"All I need is a electrical storm." he said

"Okay, fine, try it. (waves hand to send him out)" The Hokage said

Okay, time to tell ya a little bit about Fisk. He is about 5' 8", with brown hair, and yellow eyes. Not very intimidating physically, but when it comes to a bowgun, he can out shoot anyone. He has the best aim, and the greatest bowgun of all time. The reason is he is a genius, but that comes at a price, and that being he is only 18. No girlfriend, he lives alone in his house, and almost is a mad scientist. A massive electrical storm was heading there way, black clouds darkening the mood. Naruto was strapped on a table, and Fisk waited for the lightning to come closer.

"Why am I strapped to the table?" Naruto asked

"Well, In order for you to control the thunder element, you need to create your own. So what I am going to do is allow your body to create muscle block, there muscles that run the length of your spine, that create electricity. Now, the thunder storm should be over us right about... now!" Fisk said, flipping a switch.

The table lifted up, and cables attached themselves to the restraints, and the cables were attached to a lightning rod. Several bolts of lightning struck the rod, sending the energy into Naruto. Naruto was shocked to the point where you could literally see his bones. But the electricity cause Naruto to grow real dense muscles down the spine, on both sides of it, and ran down it like battery's.

"Its alive, its alive! MAHHAHAHAHA! MAHHAHAHAHA!" Fisk psychotically laughed

After about 5 minutes of torture, Naruto's body grew the muscles, and Fisk let him go. Naruto hobbled around a bit before leaning up against the wall.

"Now, try a thunder attack." Fisk said

Naruto shot lightning out of his mouth, causing some equipment to explode. The experiment was a success. Now all he needed was a way to prove that he had succeed. Time to bring in a capture monster.

Meanwhile with Hinata

Its hard being a mother of triplets, but being the mother of Naruto Namikaze's triplets is extremely difficult, but Hinata takes great care of them. Rex was playing with a ball, while King was sleeping on the couch, but Bandit was no where to be found. Well the little rascal was climbing the walls, using his claws like grappling hooks. What would cause a baby to do this dangerous act? Cookies in the cookie jar. Like there dad, the kids have a healthy appetite for Hinata's cooking, and little bandit became a sugar addict. Just when he got to the cookie jar, two hands grabbed him, and carried him away. Hinata caught him.

"No Bandit, no cookies, your little tummy can't handle them." she cooed

Bandit pouted on Hinata's shoulder, he really wanted a cookie. Hinata could feel the disappointment, so she decided to cheer him up. She sat down on the couch and started to tickle Bandit in his belly. Bandit laughed and laughed, but accidentally waking up King, which started to cry.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry love." Hinata said, kissing King on the cheek

That stopped King's crying, and he fell back to sleep. Hinata sat down, and cuddled with King, and almost fell asleep, but Naruto walked into the house. He then sat next to Hinata, but that woke up King again and he started crying.

"Naruto, you just woke up King." she pouted

"Sorry, I kinda am still in shock from Fisk's latest experiment." Naruto replied

"Well you woke him up, you get him to fall asleep again." she said, handing him the crying baby

Naruto held the little one in his arms gently, and cradled him. He hummed a tune, he did not know which one, or remembered the name, but he remembered the song. King slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

"There, ya happy." Naruto said

"Yes." Hinata replied

"So that experiment that you were talking about?" Hinata asked

"I really don't know what he did. Though watch this." Naruto said, sending lightning from his fingers

"Since when could you do that?" Hinata asked excitedly

"I don't know, Fisk shocked me with lightning and after I could do these things." Naruto replied

Naruto threw his arms behind his head and tried to take a nap, but was interrupted by Bandit. Using a slingshot, he shot a ball at Naruto's head. Naruto woke up with a shock and looked at his infant son. The ringed eye baby and his siblings wore red fuzzy pajamas, and Bandit looked at his dad, wondering what's wrong.

"Bandit, how many times do I tell you. No slingshot!" Naruto yelled at his son

The little baby got what his dad said, and started to cry. Naruto looked at his crying son and sighed. He picked him up and cuddled with him, trying to calm his down. He did not want to make him cry, he just wanted to get some sleep.

"Ssshhh, ssshh. I'm sorry. I just wanted some sleep kiddo. Don't cry." Naruto whispered to his son

While Naruto was calming down Bandit, Rex decided to join in. He crawled up on his dads lap, and fell asleep. King also crawled up on Naruto's lap, and in the process, started a territorial fight with Rex over who got what side. Naruto with still one arm around Bandit, broke up the fight and the two got there sides. King got left side, Rex got right. Bandit stopped crying and sat in the middle, leaning up against Naruto's chest. Naruto gave up and fell asleep. Hinata saw this and decided to start lunch, why break up something that cute? Just then there was a knock on the door. Silently Hinata went to the door, it was Ino.

"Hi Hinata, can I come in?" she asked nicely

"Sure, but please be quiet. (points to Naruto and the kids)" Hinata whispered

"I see." she whispered back, following her

The two silently walked into the kitchen. Ino could tell she had been through some things. Child birth has caused Hinata's body to be a little run down, and was still recovering. Though she kept her beauty, her body had a tired tone, as her actions were kinda sluggish. Also she looked a bit thin, with her skin looking tightly attached to her muscles, almost like leather to a chair. Her eyes had purple rings under them, indicating tiredness.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked

"I'm fine." Hinata replied

"You don't look like it. Do you ever take a break?" Ino asked

"A bit, but triplets are demanding. Naruto is helping, but he does not know how to take care of babies." Hinata said, just then she cut herself with a knife cutting meat

"OOOwwww!" She yelled, putting pressure on the wound

"Rest girlfriend, you need a break. A decent one. Your 13 and your a mother, first off that's not right, but still, you need some time off." Ino chipped in.

Hinata thought about that, its true she needed a break, but she could never leave her family. After that wound she finished up lunch and went to wake up Naruto and the kids. Naruto was in the middle of a snore, but Hinata stopped it by giving him a deep kiss. Naruto woke up with a start.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked jokingly

"Lunch, get the kids up, they must be hungry." But when Hinata said that, the kids waked up and literally ran to there places at the table, but before Naruto could get up, Fisk ran through the door, literally knocking the thing down!

"Naruto! You got to get the guild arena quick! Your dad and Jiraiya are asking for you to show off your thunder powers! And if you fail, I'm going to get the crap beaten out of me by Zak, Komodo and ripper!" Fisk quickly said in one breath, almost passing out from lack of air

Naruto sighed and got up. He kissed his wife on the cheek and followed Fisk, but before he went out he looked back at his family. If he failed he would leave it for a few years with Jiraiya, but if he did not he would get to stay with the very thing he created.

'I can't fail, for my family's sake.' he thought, and left for the arena

The guild arena is twice as large as the Chunin exam arena, because of the gigantic portions of the monsters that would be battling. The dungeon holds thousands of monsters, many of which are very dangerous. Naruto flew into it and landed on the right side of the arena, facing a gate to the dungeon. Up in the Hokage's box, Minato, Jiraiya, and Zak and the gang were there, waiting for the signal to let loose his opponent.

"Fisk if you mess this up, we have every right to put you in the hospital, forever!" Zak yelled at his hunting mate, who was surrounded by his team, fists ready to grind him into a bloody pulp

"Okay, let out the monster." Minato said

The opposite gate opened, and out walked a massive wyvern. It had dark blue plated scales down its back, with the middle spikes a crystal blue. Its huge wings were edged with red spikes and at the end of the wing a crystal blue spike. Its spike head sported a massive crystal blue horn, jutting out of the front. Finally, its fat tail was lined with red spikes, making this beast very threatening, but blue eyes met, and they stared each other down.

"Fight!" Minato shouted, and like a command the wyvern attacked

It sent a water beam at Naruto, but Naruto took to the air. Naruto figured that it used water, he would use his new element, thunder, against it.

"Thunder blast!" Naruto said, sending a blast of electrics at the wyvern, sending it back, but effective.

The wyvern took to the air, and flew above Naruto. Then it went into a dive trying to hit Naruto, but Naruto using his agility, he dodged it. The beast then sent another water beam at Naruto, desperately trying to hit him. Naruto used his telekinesis powers to block the blast and send it back at the wyvern, but did not do to much other than get it wet. The wyvern took to the air, but Naruto was ready this time.

"Thunder slash!" Naruto yelled, with his tail covered by lightning in the shape of a spiked sword, and hit the dragon in the head

The beast went down, and hit the ground so hard you'd swear it was an earthquake. Naruto wanted to finish this, so he charged electricity into his arms, and formed spears.

"Rapid thunder spear!" Naruto said

Like lightning, Naruto sliced into the chest cavity of the wyvern many times, till all you could see of its chest was a bloody mess of flesh. With one final gasp for air, he was dead.

"Alright! Fisk, I will never doubt you again!" Zak said, patting his friend on the back

"Fisk, I see to it that the guild gives you a promotion." Minato chipped in

"Why thank you sir's." Fisk replied

Naruto looked into the beasts dead eyes, and thanked this beast. Without it, he would have to leave his family behind.

"Rest in peace." Naruto whispered, and took to the air

**MonsterHunterGod: how was that critics! The elemental arc has officially begun! As you can tell I am excited! Have a happy day everyone, and may a flock of angels send thee to thy rest!**

Kage Bijuu Author Note: The reason for this arc is because I suggested it. Just because Naruto gain those ability last chapter does not make him all powerful yet. Plus it make him danger around everyone if he didn't start training. With most of his powers he might accidentally kill Hinata or the children. That is the reason why he training right now. So let start the Element Arc!

**Thank you for suggesting this arc and beta reading this Kage Bijuu.**


	21. Beach Side Trouble

Beach side trouble

**I own nothing except the oc's. Okay, now its time to really do this, time for the next step in this three chapter arc. Water is one of the 5 elements that rules this world, and seeing how most of it is water, if you master it, you have a huge advantage. Also, I believe Hinata deserves a break, so don't expect too much of her in this chapter. But enough of me talking, lets get started! (Crash) God dang it, lets just start the chapter, while I go TV shopping.**

Naruto kept wondering about Hinata. Ever since that fight he felt concerned for her health, not that he did not before, but he was now more than ever. Hinata just did not understand that these kids were gremlins. Hinata needed a break, but Naruto did not know what to do. So he went to the Father of the 4th Hokage, Tyber.

"Yo Naruto! Hows my Grandson doing (Pats Naruto on his shoulder)?"

"Grandpa, I need to ask ya something, did you ever give grandma a break from dad?" He asked

"As a matter of fact, I did. Believe me, your father was a handful when he was a kid. I gave her a vacation to Fire beach, beautiful place, though I had to stay behind to keep after him." Tyber said

Flashback sequence

"No, no flashback!"

Ends flashback sequence

(**Well how else am I supposed to continue the story?)**

"Anything but a flashback, I don't want to relive those memories."

**(Fine)**

"So is that my only option?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, pretty much man." Tyber responded

"(Sighs) Okay, I'll try it. (Leaves house)"

Meanwhile at Naruto's house

Hinata desperately needed a vacation. Her purple bags under her eyes indicated that she was tired to the point of, I don't even want to go that tired. Naruto walked into the house, and instinctively went behind her as she passed out from lack of sleep. Naruto carried her to bed, and tucked her in. He'd tell her in the morning, she'd go with Kurenai to fire beach, so for 3 weeks she would relax and recuperate from her stressful life. But trouble came in the form of Hiashi.

"Naruto, I would like to speak to my daughter." he said

"Sorry, you'll have to wait, she's sleeping." Naruto replied

"there was no question in my voice, I want to speak with my daughter now!" he said, raising his voice

"Hinata is having a hard time! She is tired! She need her sleep! Now leave or I'll make you!" Naruto said, his eyes turning red

Hiashi got the message and left the house. Naruto then got to work on dinner. He did not really know how to cook, so he tried his best. However he wanted to make sure that Hinata did not wake up till dinner. So he called on his most trusted people in his family, his kids.

"Okay kids listen up. Your mom is sleeping, and I want her like that until dinner. Your task is to keep her asleep till dinner, if I holler, its dinner." Naruto said to the playing babies

Immediately Bandit was formulating a plan, and organizing the plan. Naruto was amazed they even understood, he just said it as a joke. The three then clumsy walked over to the door and then stood guard. Naruto seeing how he would not stop them, continued with dinner. After about half an hour it was done, thanks to a little wyvern fire.

"Okay kids, get mommy to dinner." Naruto hollered.

On that command, The three made a stack and opened the door. King crawled in and climbed up on bed. Hinata was sleeping soundly. King cuddled up to Hinata, which made Hinata toss and turn in her sleep. King then decided to up the anti. He then did something that surprised the daylights out of Hinata.

"Mom-ma?" The baby cutely said

Hinata woke up at that. She could not believe her hears, King said his first word.

"King? Is you just say your first word?" Hinata asked herself

"Mom-ma." He replied cutely

King pointed towards the door. Hinata picked up the baby and walked out into the hallway. King tugged on her shirt and pointed towards the kitchen. Hinata figuring he was hungry, walked there. When she got there dinner was on the table. A lavish buffet was set and Naruto was waiting.

"How did you make all this Naruto?" she asked, putting king in his chair

"Oh a recipe book and wyvern fire. (Snaps and a small flame appears on finger.)"

"Well I shouldn't, I have to watch my weight." she replied

"Oh come on, you look great! Besides, your looking thin if anything." Naruto said

"(Hina pops out of no where) Okay bub, what are you trying? Your never this seducing" she whispered to Naruto

"Relax, all I'm doing is setting the mood." He replied

"Your gonna get it bub." Hina scolded, but Naruto did not hear, he was busy having dinner with his family

Hinata was tearing into the buffet. Thanks to the Rathian DNA, she required more food than normal. Naruto also ate, but ate slower than Hinata. He wanted to get Hinata set up for the perfect moment so he could tell her about her vacation. King and Bandit were drinking from there bottles, while Rex was eating a chunk of wyvern meat, specialty of the guild. When Hinata finally started to slow down her eating, Naruto decided to make his move.

"Hinata, I have something to tell you." Naruto said

"Yes?" Hinata asked

"Well, I figured that you deserved a little break, seeing how you have been slaving night and day for your clan and your kids, I decided that you deserve a vacation to fire beach." Naruto declared

"Naruto, that's the most expensive to get a hotel room for. How?" she replied

"You forget, through our marriage I get full access to Hyuga treasury." Naruto said

"Naruto, I don't know. Should I? What about the kids?" Hinata asked

"They will be fine with me. And I guarantee, by the time you come back, you will feel anew." Naruto said

Next day

"Yo, Naruto, what up?" Komodo yelled, walking in the door

"Is the term I want to die count?" Naruto said glumly

"Now why is that?"

"My kids are psychotic!" Naruto yelled

"Well then that means there yours." Komodo replies

"Its not funny, Hinata's gone for one day and I'm already exhausted. Lets face it, parenting is hard!" Naruto said

"Well I've got good news for ya, Zaks got a link to a possible way for you to control the water element." Komodo said, trying to cheer him up

"Really! Well get some ANBU to watch the kids and lets go!" Naruto said

"Just one problem, we have to go through fire beach to get there." The hunter responded

"How are we going to? Hinata will smell my pheromones instantly on the beach." Naruto said

"We have an idea, but you got to go to Fisk's place." Komodo said

Naruto called the ANBU and they were sending 4 to watch the kids. Naruto then flew to Fisk's house. When he got there, Fisk had a surprise for him.

"Okay, in order to solve the problem of Hinata finding you out, I have created a anti pheromone. This will neutralize her ability to smell yours for about 24 hours. Thus allowing you to get through in disguise undetected." Fisk said

"And what about Kurenai?" Naruto asked

"We got that covered to.(Smirks)"

Zak got everything ready, underwater equipment, dragon elements weapons, boat, and the perfect distraction for Kurenai. It is a known fact in the village that Kurenai has a crush on Komodo, though Komodo is quite terrified of her mainly because of her genjutsu. In order for them to sneak past her, Komodo will have to stay behind on the beach to keep her busy. However Komodo was not to happy about this idea.

"Why do I have to keep her distracted? She will probably use a genjutsu on me, and I'm terribly afraid of those you know!" Komodo yelled trying to run for the door, but Ripper stopped him and held him up by the scruff of his armor

"She has a crush on you man, and I don't think she will do such a thing to the man she loves." Ripper said

"I hate you guys at this moment." Komodo said pouting

Now that everything was ready, they set out for fire beach. Hinata on the other hand was also having a bad time. She really was enjoying her vacation, but she missed Naruto. Her love, her Knight in shining armor, her king, she missed him. She and Kurenai were laying on beach towels, when she felt something, like someone close to her was near, but she could not make out who. Naruto and the guys were ready to set sail.

"So exactly why do we need to come here?" Naruto asked

"Okay, we are after a relic so powerful, this may kill you. We are after the aqua jewel, the very embodiment of the water deity. Legend has it it is in a temple under water, and that temple is guarded by Ceadeus, a aquatic elder dragon, because they use the area around it as breeding grounds." Zak replied

"Whats a Ceadeus?" Naruto asked

"Only the most terrifying thing in the sea. Trust me, if the leviathans hate you as much as they do, these guys will kill you." Ripper said

While they were getting the boat ready, Fisk was trying to motivation the distraction. Komodo just would not do it. He was wearing a black swim suit and nothing else. Tho being a lance user, he over the years went to dual swords, favoring speed over protection. For this he made sure he had blades on him. The swords blades were orange in color, and about a foot and a half long. They had a purple leather handle and were in his pockets.

"I'm telling you I will not do it." Komodo said

"You got to. And if you don't. (Pulls out his bowgun)"

Komodo seeing no way out walked out on the beach. Kurenai noticed him and blushed red. She then went near him, but Komodo tried to get away. He looked by a tree and Fisk still had his bowgun aimed at his head. He stopped and laid out a towel and started to sun bath. Fisk tried to motivate him more by loading a round into the chamber. Komodo then asked Kurenai something.

"Um, may you please put sunscreen on me?" he asked her nervously

"I'd be honored." She replied sweetly as Komodo lay on his back

Fisk through sign language told him keep her distracted at all times till the mission was officially over. Komodo nodded slightly as a response and Fisk ran to the boat.

"Were ready. Komodo is making this way too easy." Fisk said

"Okay boys, lets get going!" Zak yelled to the hunter crew

They set sail. The deck was lined with cannons and mounted bowguns, in case of attack. It took them about an hour to get there and then ready for Naruto to dive. Though there was one catch.

"Okay kid, if you need us, we will be far far way from here." Zak said

"WWWWHHHHYYYYY!" Naruto yelled

"Because they have been known to sink ships. Have fun!" He responded, pushing him into the water

Naruto then swam down, and saw the temple, but saw other creatures around it, lots of them. They were massive, at least the size of a blue whale. Its scales were a light green. They had 2 large horns, but the right horn was overgrown, covering its right eye. Some of them were using there large horns to headbutt others, as a test of strength. Naruto swam past with ease and entered the temple.

Meanwhile on the beach

"So why are you here?" Kurenai asked seductively

"Um, Zak gave me a Vacation, so um, here I am." Komodo said nervously

"I see. Maybe you should tan your other side." She said

She flipped Komodo on his back and put lotion on her swim suit. She them rubbed herself against his body. Komodo blushed to the point of his whole face was red, but was very close to a nose bleed. After she was done she lay up next to him. Komodo hoped that they hurried up, he was at the gate of insanity.

Meanwhile at the temple

Naruto wandered through the halls till he found an alter. On it was a blue orb. Naruto picked it up and wonder how this could give him water powers. Suddenly the temple shock. An abnormally large Ceadus was ramming the temple, trying to destroy it. Naruto ran out the entrance and swam for his life, not knowing how to get the power out. The elder dragon hit him with a full body head butt. Naruto then decided to get the orb to work. He tried hitting it, pointing at it, and even biting it. Finally he threw it over his head. The orb floated by Naruto's chest, and then sent a beam of energy, hitting Naruto's chest. Blue lines appeared on Naruto's body, and after it was done, and the orb fell to the trench below.

"My turn." Naruto gargled, being under water

"Water Style-Water Dragon Barrage!" he said making

11 water dragons appeared around the elder dragon and completely tore him apart, staining the ocean red. The other dragons looked in aw, and then went back to there activities. Naruto then swam up to the ship.

"Nice one kid!" Zak yelled to his student

The crew was cheering for Naruto. As a little prank, Fisk tied Naruto's tail to a arrow in a bowgun. He then fired it and Naruto went flying.

"Now where were you aiming?" Zak asked

"The beach. Time he saw his wife." Fisk replied smugly

Naruto flew through the air till the cable snapped and he fell. When he hit sand he tumbled a bit, and landed on something soft. When he opened his eyes he saw Hinata under him. Hinata was confused, wasn't he supposed to be back home.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked

"Training, don't worry the kids are perfectly safe, now if you need me I'll be heading home." Naruto said, but Hinata grabbed his shirt.

"No, stay with me. Its been lonely with out you Naruto. I missed you." She said hugging him

"I missed you too." Naruto said

The two sat down together to watch the sunset. If anything, they should enjoy the vacation together.

**MHG: Finally I'm finished with this. Okay, next one will be the last chapter in this arc, but will be the longest and most epic so far in this story. I promise, and now please review, suggest things for future chapters, and support this story!**

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Yeah there is a bit of confusion in this chapter on the Ceadus or Ceadeus names. Plus I didn't know what the water jutsu name was so I went with my best way of thinking it might go with the last word. So remember to review MHG story.

Thank you for beta reading this chapter Kage Bijuu


	22. Ninja and monster clash

Ninja and Monster clash in the land of snow

**Okay folks, the final chapter of the elemental arc, and the biggest one I will probably ever do. I will reenact but give my own twist to, Naruto, Ninja clash in the land of snow! Now how else is Naruto supposed to learn the ice and dragon elements. As for the story, similar, go to snow country on an escort mission.**

**Naruto: I will not do it!**

**Yes you will and you will like it. I don't care I you hate the snow. Okay another thing folks. The species Ratholas is not one to go into cold climate, and since Naruto has that DNA in him, well, he hates the cold. Now get on set Naruto!**

**Naruto: Fine!**

**I swear, the guy is so stubborn at times. Anyways, if you have not seen the movie, I recommend you see it before this, I personally watched it several times just to write this chapter. Please, everything in this chapter goes to their rightful owners, except the OCs, they are mine. I have copyrights. Still I will do my best on this chapter, no rushing! Promise. Now, shall we get started. (bows)**

Hinata was sleeping in Naruto's embrace, his arms wrapped around her. However, she heard a crying in the kid's room. Hinata went there to find Komodo in there.

"What are you doing in here?" She whispered.

"Zak sent me to tell you guys that you have a day off." Komodo replied

"Why could you not come through the front door?" She asked.

"Naruto locked it." He replied.

"Fine, you can go." She said.

"(Climbs out window) Thanks!" He replied.

Hinata calmed the kids down so she could go back to bed. When she got back however, she could not get back to sleep. She tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep, but she could not. However her moving caused Naruto to wake up.

"You can't sleep too?" She asked.

"No, you woke me up." He replied.

"Guess what, we have a day off. No training." She said, kissing her husband on his cheek.

"Woop-de do. Now If you need me, I'm going back to sleep." Naruto said.

"Oh come on. I want to go out on a date. Like a movie and maybe dinner together." She said seductively.

"Hinata, I'm not in the mood. They had me getting metal and had to hunt some monster for a project they were doing. I'm tired." Naruto said trying to cover himself up with the covers.

Meanwhile at the blacksmiths

"Are you sure about giving Naruto a sword?" Ripper said as the sword was being forged.

"I don't intend on him using it, it's for Rex. The kid is a general weapon user, using most of the weapons available." Zak said taking the sword out of the blacksmith shop.

The sword was your usual iron katana, except the non blade side had blue hide on it, and spikes stuck out of it. When Zak slashed a nearby target with it, it was cut in half and an explosion of red and black aura appeared with it.

"Meet the Knockout Dragonsword longsword, made of the toughest metals to get Lao Shan long materials, and stuff like that." Zak said, putting it on his back.

"I say they should have made the thing easier to make. That Lao tail swipe will give me back pains for weeks." Komodo said, putting his hand on his back.

"Now quit being a baby. I got hit by that thing more times than you and I'm fine." Fisk said.

Zak hoped those fights were worth it, because something told him that trouble was brewing. Across town in the Hyuga estate, Hinata was trying to get Naruto out of bed. First she tried carrying Naruto out, but before she could lift him, Naruto spread his wings, knocking her to the wall. She got up trying to drag him out by his legs, but he grew his tail and it flung her into the wall again. Finally she went out the door, and Naruto thought he won, but then the aroma of food came in. Naruto bolted out of the room.

"I think you know me too well." Naruto said to his wife.

"One of the keys to your heart is food, my king." Hinata replied, kissing his cheek. "Can we go to the..."

"Yes, I'll go to a movie with you! Sheesh, I think I'm going to die of nagging." Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata left the house, though gave the kids food and would come back for them. When they got there however, Hinata freaked out about which movie was being shown. Naruto groaned in replied, he hated romance movies, especially Princess Gale movies. But he knew there was no way out of this, so he went in the theater, they got their seats. After the movie, Naruto was relived that the movie was over.

"God I love Princess Gale movies." Hinata said, hugging Naruto's arm.

"And you always torture me with them." Naruto replied.

"Oh come on, you love going places with me." She seductively said.

"Ya, if it does not involve me harmed in anyway, which always happens!" Naruto said.

Hinata just giggled at Naruto's' antics. However she then heard hoof claps in the distance. She flew up to get a better look, and Princess Gale was being chased by black clad Ninjas on horses! Hinata dived straight towards them, and landed in-between her and them. She roared the horses panicked, and scattered in different directions, dragging there human riders with them.

"Cut! What is the meaning of this?" A man yelled, and Hinata just noticed it was the director, they were filming.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hinata said.

Out of no where Naruto, Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Ripper, Kakashi and Kurenai ran onto the scene. However, Naruto was in back, and tripped, causing a pile up.

"How did you guys get her so fast?" Hinata asked.

"Well, when ya roar like that, something must have happened." Kakashi said.

"Get off me, ow, my back!" Komodo cried.

They followed the crew into there headquarters. There, Hinata was amazed to see her favorite actress, but before Hinata could see her, there was a knocking in an air duct above them.

"Wait a minute." Naruto said, stomping 3 times.

Three knocks responded. Naruto then jumped up and slashed the duct with his claws, and his three babies fell into his arms.

"How did you know it was them?" Hinata asked.

"They're my kids Hinata. I know them like books." Naruto replied as Rex climbed onto the top of Naruto's head.

However, Rex sniffed the air, and suddenly, using Naruto's head as a launch board, he charged through the air and crashed through a door, and after that a woman's scream followed. She had long black hair, a pink robe on, and purple eyes. Hinata freak out when she saw her favorite actress, Yukie Fujikaze.

Rex was on her head the same way he was on Naruto's.

"Get this thing off me!" She screamed.

"Rex, how many times do I have to tell you, no jumping on strangers' heads." Naruto said.

"Hinata, can you get him for me, I have my hands full." Naruto asked his wife.

"Sure thing Naruto. Okay Rex, come to mama." She said cutely, taking the baby off her head.

"I can't believe it. We need a baby for our next movie, and this kid is great. Can we borrow your baby?" The director asked Hinata.

"As long as me and Naruto are there too. He hates being away from us." She replied.

"And where exactly are you going to be taking them?" Kurenai asked.

"We are going to the Land of Snow to film this movie, and this kid will make this amazing!" He exclaimed.

Yukie and Zak both got a shock out of that. Yukie ran off and Zak slunk into a back room. Naruto followed Zak, finding him looking at a picture of a girl. Zak remembered that hunt.

Flashback

Deep in the snowy mountains 3 guys and a woman clad in white scaled armor made there way to the den of a monster. One of them was familiar, Zak, 10 years younger, with black spiked hair, and a scar on his right cheek. On his back was a red and black, spike great sword called Ratholas firesword. A woman next to him looked a lot like Shizune. On her back was a reddish orange scaled tachi sword, or longsword.

"Cathra, you ready?" Zak asked.

"Ready, okay boys, cover fire." She said to two gunners behind her.

The two nodded and fired at a white creature. It had a white fur, and had an overall build of a baboon, save for extremely long canines. The shells hit the beast, and it saw the two blademasters, and charged. The beast charged and was just about to slash Cathra when Zak blocked it with his massive sword. With one hand on the handle and another further down the length of the sword, he was holding off the monster, which had its hands in similar positions on the sword. Cathra came up to its chest and sent a series of slashes, each accompany by explosions of fire, finally she sent aura charged slashes, and finished it off with a roundhouse slash, and the monster lay dead in the snow. However a cat like roar pierced the air.

"Barioth Incoming!" One of them yelled.

It was catlike, but also have wyvern like qualities. Its body was covered in white, plated scales, and a spiked, two pronged club on its tail. Its wings were combined with the front legs. It had massive orange colored saber tooth. It charged with amazing speed, Zak was ready to block with his sword when Cathra hit him out of the way and her head was caught in its jaws, it bite down and it was over.

"CATHRA!" Zak yelled, as he hit it in the head with his sword, creating a gash on the left shoulder, but it was only stunned by the attack.

"Move it man, there's nothing we can do now." One of the gunners said.

Zaks eyes filled with tears has he ran away, heartbroken.

Present time

Naruto came in the door as Zak tried to hide the picture. Naruto never seen Zak like this.

"Dude, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Never better, why?" Zak replied.

"I know something's wrong with ya pal." Naruto replied.

"Alright, I don't want to go. I lost someone I loved there." He said.

"Who?"

"Cathra, she was my girlfriend, and a hunting partner. She was killed by a monster there. After that I never loved again, but cupid, god damn him, he struck my heart. Shizune came, and well, she looked so much like Cathra, but I can't love her, that's how Cathra lost her life."

"Dude, you can love again, you can always love again." Naruto said.

"I can't. God damn you cupid! Why, why are you torturing me like this?" Zak yelled to the heavens, tears in his eyes

"She died for you, if what you said is true, then she died because she could not see you dead." Naruto replied.

"I'll go, but if that cat comes back, I will not run." Zak said.

"That's the Zak I know." Naruto replied, and the two left the room.

Meanwhile in an alley

Yukie had her arms around her knees crying. However she heard footsteps, and Fisk came into sight. His brown armor shined in the sun as he put his bowgun down.

"You alright?" He asked, and got no answer.

"Are you alright?" He asked more sternly.

She looked up slightly and then put her head back down. Fisk sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. He knew how to get her to talk.

"Your not the only one with problems in their life, mines been trouble from the start." He said.

Flashback no Jutsu

Konoha Fifteen years ago as three year old Fisk was kicked out of the orphanage as he was getting into fights with a lot of the little kids in there. He was soon wandering around the streets of Konoha now wearing just the clothes he had on him.

"This is not fair." Fisk muttered to himself as he then heard something coming up from behind. Little Fisk quickly turn as he was facing against a Great Jaggi that was stubborn enough to wander into the village. The monster roared at Fisk face causing the little child to fall backward in terror.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Fisk scream in terror as the Great Jaggi rear back as it prepare to end the little kid life when a massive hammer smash right into the creature face sending it right into a building. Soon a fifteen year old Zak came into view as he place the hammer on his shoulder.

"That took care of that creature." Zak said as he then turns his attention on the three year old boy.

"So little guy, what's your name?" Zak asked.

"It Fisk." Fisk replied.

"Okay then Fisk. I going to take you in and make you a monster hunter. But first let go to the hotsprings!" Zak said as both he and Fisk left to the Onsen. But sadly for Zak he didn't know that today was Unisex day and he got the beating of his life when he found out only women ever use the Hot Springs during Unisex day as no man was brave enough to take a bath there when that day comes. But Fisk got the lucky end of the deal as the women in the hot springs just showered him with affection and hugging him with there naked bodies as Fisk made himself look cute to avoid the same fate as Zak.

End Flashback no Jutsu

"That's how I got to meet Zak, and the start of my life." Fisk said.

"So you never knew your parents?" She asks gloomily, not moving her head up

"Ya, now come on, lets go." He said.

"I'm not… AAAGGGHH!" She yelled as Fisk picked her up and put her on his back.

Fisk carried her back against her will. However she got of him and ran away. Fisk was about to run after her when someone put one of there hands on his shoulder to stop him. He turned around and a man had stopped him. He was on a black robe, and about in his sixties. He had a black beard which really surprised Fisk at he had no grey hair on him.

"And you are?" Fisk asked .

"Yes, are you the man they call Fisk?" He asked.

"I'm him, why? What do you want to know?" The gunner replied.

"Well, if you are after the princess, you need to know a few things." He said.

"Princess? Now why did you call her that?" Fisk asked.

"Well, she really is a princess, and Yukie is not her real name. Her real name is Koyuki Kazahana, the heir to the Land of Snow's throne." He said.

"No offense to ya, but how do you know this?"

"I had served her father for many years. I want you to bring her back to the studio; she needs to go to the land of snow, without her, its doomed." He said.

"Okay, one more thing, how do you know my name?" Fisk asked before he ran off.

"The man named Zak told me." He replied.

Fisk just smiled and ran off after her. Following her trail, he found her in a bar, drinking sake. From experience being around Tsunade, when women drink sake, there is bound to be trouble.

"Okay Koyuki, lets go." He said, trying to pick her up.

"No way pal, I'm busy." She replied drunkenly.

"I really don't want to tranq you, so please come quietly." He said.

"Ha, I'm a great actress, I can do whatever I..." She was cut off as she passed out from the sake.

"Good god. I wonder how the others are doing." He muttered.

The others were not doing as well as Fisk. Hinata was having a very hard time trying to calm down Rex. For some reason, he was acting scared.

"What's the matter Rex? Is Yukie scaring you?" Hinata asked.

Rex nodded in reply. She scared poor little Rex, and he was not too easily scared. Hinata cuddled with him to try and calm him down. Then Fisk and her caretaker walked in with a drunken Yukie, and then the 4 hunters went for the guild armory to get some weapons and armor for this mission, because they were going as monster protection. When they got there, they were putting on white armor to keep out the cold.

"I'm tired of using lances, they are too slow, I'm trying dual swords." He said picking up a gold and silver spike dual swords, called punishment blades, and the silver one was smaller than the gold one.

"Well little bro, time to show you my weapon of choice for the tundra." Ripper said, pulling out a red scaled switch axe, with an extremely sharp metal blades.

"Step back boys, time to show you my big gun!" Fisk said, pulling out a bowgun made of Ratholas scales and 5 rotating barrels.

Zak just chuckles at there antics and pulled up a blue Ratholas scale great sword, with black spikes on it. He noticed writing on the handle he recognized. It was a note Cathra wrote before she died.

_Zak, remember me for who you loved. And remember, you can love again, I'm fine with it._

Zak was stunned by what she wrote. It was similar to what Naruto said. Then he heard of a meow, and Felines walked in with white armor. Fevlines are cats that can walk on two legs, and have human like intelligence. Two of them walked in and they wore the same kind of white armor the hunter wore. One went by Zak and another went by Fisk.

"Okay Okami, you ready." Zak asked one standing on a crate near him, which had a similar sword as Zak, save for a lot smaller.

"Let's do this Jinga." Fisk said, the cat saluted and had a hammer that looked like it was made of the tailcase of a monster.

The next day they set out for the land of snow, however Yukie did not wake up in time so they took her while she was asleep. Everyone was busy doing something. Naruto was patrolling the air around the ship, Zak Komodo, Kakashi and Ripper were playing poker, and Hinata was looking after king and bandit. Rex was crawling around the ship, unknown to Hinata. He found Yukie's bedroom and decided to go in. He climbed up on the bed and woke her up. Suddenly everyone heard a scream.

"Get away from me!" She screamed literally throwing Rex.

Rex's flight path was heading for the water. Suddenly Naruto dived in at an amazing speed and caught his son in midair and flew him back onto the ship. Hinata finally noticed where Rex was and ran to her son.

"You evil woman! How dare you try and kill my son." Hinata screamed charging at Yukie

Before she could hurt her however, Naruto intervened and held her back, using his superior physical strength to hold her back. It proved difficult however, Hinata's rage and adrenaline were making this very tough.

"Let me at her. Let me at her!" Hinata screamed.

"We are supposed to protect her, not kill her, and I'm mad too, but Rex is fine." Naruto said

Hinata calmed down a bit, and continued to care for her kids. Fisk saw all this and sighed. He was fishing, but with big pieces of meat for sharks. Kurenai saw him and decided to talk with him. Fisk never acted this down.

"Hey Fisk, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied glumly.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, I'm in love with Yukie, ya happy!" Fisk said angrily.

"Ya don't have to get cranky with me."

Suddenly, he got a tug on the line, and then instead of a shark, a leviathan plopped on the deck. A Lagricus in its azure scales and spiked paddle tail stretched its cobra like neck to survey the area. Its mighty horns and dorsal spines on its back showed it was king of the sea. It eyed Yukie with hunger, and charged. Fisk got in-between and rapid fired flaming bullets at the beast, and with deadly accuracy, all hit the head, and after taking 100 bullets, it fell dead. Yukie just watched that with a blank stare.

"Nice man!" Zak said.

As the hunter carved up the carcass through the night, millions of stars illuminated the night. Naruto and Hinata relaxed in the crows nest with there three kids cuddled up on them, covered by a blanket, using there parents as pillows.

"This is so romantic." Hinata said.

"That it is, and I'm here with the most beautiful woman on the planet." He said kissing his wife.

"You know, the alternate me is way more beautiful than me." Hinata replied.

"Hinata. If I had to choose between the two of you, I would choose you over her any day." Naruto answered.

The two fell asleep, and the night showed a spectacular shooting star display.

Meanwhile in the land of snow

Unknown to our Heroes, in the land of snow some was waiting for them. Deep in a fortress like Mansion was a man about in his early 60's sitting on a throne, watching the same movie Naruto and Hinata saw. Behind him were three chakra armor clad Ninja.

"You called us Doto." The one on the left said, kneeling to him. He replied in a gruff voice.

"Well, this will be easy." The middle fat one said.

"Not so, they have Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai with them, plus 4 hunters." The left one replied.

"Well, this will be a battle of fate then." The girl ninja said, far right one.

In the Darkness

"Hold still my lord, your jaw still is not fully healed." A Medic was saying, dressed in full black.

"I knew I should have killed that kid. What was I thinking." Darkray muttered to himself, sitting on an elaborate demonic throne.

"Wait a minute, that's it, the way to that white blood having brat is to get rid of Naruto. Minions! Get in here!"

The Green and blue Minions ran in, and quickly bowed. Darkray waved his hand and the medic went back to his usual duties, and Darkray was holding a ice pack to his broken jaw.

"Boys, your last attempt failed miserably, I am giving you one last chance. Get me that brat's white blood or your dead." The dark deity said.

"Why do you want it that much?" The green one asked.

"Why not! It is the blood of Shinigami himself. It's the most powerful thing in the mortal world, second place goes to that Naruto brat. I need that blood from both Hinata's to get rid of the seal." Darkray said.

"What seal?" The blue one asked.

"The seal that keeps me in here! Long ago I was Shinigami's apprentice, and he taught me everything he knew, then let me loose. He saw I grew too powerful and then sent his army against mine. I nearly won against those deity's till Shinigami sealed me and my forces in here with a seal made from his own blood. I didn't have a chance to break it till now. With some of his blood in the mortal world where I can send my troops, limited amount though, but I can still send troops. The only way to break the seal is to sacrifice enough white blood from both of them, and I'm free. Now get that girl, I don't can what it takes, get her, and don't fail." Darkray yelled to his minions

In the land of snow

Morning came and they arrived in the land of snow. As the crew were setting up for the shooting, Fisk put up a gunner post in a mountain. The key to a gunner is attack from a distance. Rex was put a good distance from Yukie for the scene, he wore cute red snow wear. His siblings wore similar wear, and Naruto wore white fuzzy coat and hat, because he was not built for the cold.

"Action!" The director yelled.

Yukie then began to act out the scene. The scene called for the bad guy for him to capture Rex. Rex held his arms out like he was wanting someone, and that look like on camera to Yukie, but in reality to Hinata, because he was scared of the man in costume. However Hinata tried from a distance to say it was alright. Rex's undeveloped mind did not get it and instinct kicked in, and he bite the actor. He however had not developed his fathers styptic bite, or his fathers bone crushing bite.

"Something tells me he inherited your aggressive attitude." Hinata said to Naruto.

"I would never bite someone in the arm, if anything in the neck." Naruto replied.

Rex finally let go of his bite after he got his arms off him. After that scene they were setting up for another when suddenly exploding tags came down. 3 Ninjas, 2 male, 1 female, stood on a ridge nearby. Yukie stared at them, and suddenly had had a flashback.

Flashback

A little girl about 6 years old was in a Japanese style castle covered in ice. She looked like Yukie, only younger. The castle behind her was on fire, with the same Ninja standing in its ruins. She was on a bob sled with a younger Kakashi. Yukie was crying her eyes out.

End flashback

"Princess Koyuki, nice to see you again, hope you still have that crystal with you." The girl Ninja said.

"Alright! Action, lets get them guys!" Naruto yelled, getting pumped up.

"Rex!" Hinata yelled, however a column of ice nearly hit Yukie, knock Rex into the arms of the female Ninja.

"Oh my god, your so cute." She said, Rex clutched in her arms.

"Get. Off. My. REX!" Hinata screamed, activating the white blood, tentacles rising out of her back.

"What the heck?" The Rouge Ninja asked herself.

Hinata charged her in mad fury. The others just watched in amazement, she turned into a mad berserker. Naruto took to the air to attack the fat one. Then when he got high enough, he sent a massive fireball at him.

"Flaming bunker buster!" Naruto yelled as he fired the fireball.

The Fireball hit with deadly accuracy, but the Ninja remained unharmed. Naruto then noticed he was wearing armor, but it was not hunter armor. However his head and arms were barely protected, and he needed to attack him on the ground in order to do something to him. He dived out of the air and encased himself with electricity and hit him with a full body tackle. When he had him on the ground, the ninja kicked him off. With Hinata she was obliterating all the ice pillars the female rouge Ninja sent at her. Hinata will save Rex even at the cost of her own life.

"Maybe I went a little over my head." She whispered to herself.

Indeed she did. Finally Hinata sent a chakra beam, though did no damage, sent her flying, and Rex was sent flying straight into his mothers arms. Naruto and the ninja were both in close combat when a roar was heard, and it was not Naruto or Hinata. A Barioth, with a scar on its left shoulder, stood on a ridge near Naruto and the Ninja. It jumped off the Ridge and landed on the rouge Ninja, biting his head, instantly killing him.

"Uh guys, you want to intervene?" Naruto asked.

"Fisk, open fire!" Zak yelled.

Fisk jumped down from his post, and during the fall sending a volley of shots at the beast. A few hit there mark, and that only served to get the beast angry. He hit Fisk and he went flying to the others. It then spat a snowball at them and when it hit ground near them, it created a small twister. It scattered the men and there weapons. Fisk then noticed that the saber toothed beast was eying Yukie with hunger. The nearest weapon was Zaks great sword, he grabbed it and ran for her. The beast was in a jumping charge, and when he was about to hit her, it was blocked by putting the sword between him and the beast. It had one paw on the blade and one on the handle. Fisk was struggling to hold him back, but then he got an idea.

"Jinga! Barrel bomb now!" He yelled to his feyline comrade.

The cat was confused. That would put him in danger.

"I don't care what happens to me, throw the bomb now!" He ordered.

The cat had a look of regret but did it anyways. Out of no where he pulled out a large barrel, and threw it at the cat. An explosion took place and flung Fisk back, badly wounded. However the cat was stunned, enough for Komodo to go in for the kill. Using his light swords, he cut through the head of the beast, and it was down in shock. Zak walked up to it and gave it the killing blow with his massive sword.

"Now I've avenged you Cathra." He said so quietly no one heard.

He pulled out a carving knife and dug it into the throat of the beast. He then pulled out 2 snow white sacs. He then called Naruto over.

"Eat these." He said.

"Are you nuts?" Naruto replied.

"You got any better ideas on how to control the ice element I'm all ears." Zak said.

Naruto took the sacs and ate them. After he swallowed, he felt funny. Then all of a sudden, he shot out a blast of ice. The four hunters cheered as everyone got ready to go on the boat. However the rouges, though one down, were not out. As they sailed to a different part of the land of snow, there was a talk in the cabin.

"Okay, so whats our plan of action? Who the heck are they even working for and why are they after Yukie?" Zak asked.

"I believe I have the answer, unfortunately." The same man that told Fisk the info about Yukie.

"Okay pal, spill the beans." Ripper said.

"I was the assistant to the former ruler of the land of snow, Sōsetsu Kazahana. His daughter, your actress(looks at director). He gave her a crystal, that can be used to return the land of snow into a land of spring. However, he was killed by his younger brother, Doto. He hired Rouge Ninja to attack the palace, and completely destroyed it. She made it out safely, but Doto took over the land. That's all I can say." He said.

"Sir, should we go back, this could be dangerous." The assistant director asked.

"No way! We are filming with a real princess, this could be the greatest thing of our career." The Director replied.

"Looks like we are in for a tough mission. Those guys were tough." Kurenai said.

"Well, lets just get into a port and give this Doto guy a little knock on his front door." Zak said.

However they just noticed Yukie was in the doorway, and she was mad. Little did they know that incident left her emotionally scared.

"There's no way I'm going there, no way!" She screamed and stormed to her room.

"Princess!" Her father's assistant, but Kakashi stopped him from following and followed her.

Yukie never felt so betrayed in her life. The memories flashed through her head like a film. She over time cried herself to sleep. However, she did not notice that Kakashi sneak in and took the crystal, and then replaced it with a fake. The boat got into a port, and they were unloading some vans to move the crew and equipment around the terrain. After a while of packing they set off. However the forces of evil were right on there tail. Doto's men were also getting ready to move out. A black train with loads of weaponry was ready to follow them.

Meanwhile in the darkness

Unknown to both our heroes and Doto's men was that the two minions also had a train, though this one was built for war. Inside the engine was a very futuristic look, with high tech equipment and a chakra generator in the center of it all. Around the train were literally thousands like it, but this one was moved farther up the tracks than the others. They were a whitish grey in color, and inside the engine room of the one up the tracks was the blue and green twins themselves.

"Why do we need a train when we can just use riding mounts?" The green one asked.

"The railroad follows close by the trails they will be using, this is the fastest way to catch up with them." The blue one replied.

"Activate warp field!" The minion commanded.

Suddenly a large white portal appeared, and in it was the train-yard with Dotos train in it. But something was wrong. The green minion noticed that they were on the same track as the black train.

"Uuuhhh, pal?" The green one stammered out.

"Quiet, we are about to warp." The blue replied.

The train began to move and began to pick up speed, and it was moving at a tremendous speed, and then went through the portal. The train then came out the warp portal, and was moving so fast that it barreled throughout the black train and completely obliterated it. The green one looked back at the flames as the train charged ahead after there mortal prey.

Meanwhile with the Konoha Ninjas

The small caravan of vans made there way up the mountain trails, however they stopped a bit to rest. While they were resting, however, a crewman discovered something starling.

"Yukie is gone! She's gone!" He yelled.

"Naruto, Hinata, go find her." Kakashi said.

"If we take to the air, we can find her more easily." Naruto said.

"I don't need to use the wyvern DNA to find her." Hinata retorted.

"Okay, okay, don't get snippy." Naruto replied, flying off.

Hinata ran through the woods, trying to find her. Hinata easily found her using her Byakugan and she was kneeling in the snow. Yukie looked up at Hinata, and she picked the princess up and put her on her back.

"Why are you trying to find me? I'm just going to escape again." She glumly said.

"If you run away again, I'll just find you again. You can't hide from what you are meant to do. You think your the only one with problems, I'm the heiress of a clan, and I'd say we are even." Hinata replied.

As they made there way along the trails, they did not notice they were walking on train tracks, and Darkray's minions were not far behind. A few more turns and they would be in sight range of them.

"I just fail to see why we are using a train. Why can't we use a dragon?" The green one asked.

"Because in this weather it's easier than flying. Now shut up and drive." The blue one replied.

"Wait, I'm driving?" He asked when he noticed he was driving the train the whole time.

Hinata and Yukie were just entering a tunnel when they noticed the two girls. This caused a reaction only a man driving a motor vehicle could cause. Speed up.

"It's the girl, get her!" The blue one yelled.

"How?" The green one replied.

"Speed up you idiot, run her over!" The blue one said to his idiotic counter part.

The green one decided to follow his comrade's order and try to run over both Hinata and Yukie. They were very close to do so, but they seem to hit a snowy bump, causing the train to jump up a bit and miss them.

"You idiot! You miss them!" The blue one said.

"What do you want me to do, turn the train because with this load of stuff behind us, it won't help us in taking them down." The green one said as the blue one went outside and use his powers to give the train with a blue aura, causing the train to stop.

"There, now we can be able to control this train and TRY AGAIN YOU FOOL!" The blue guy said as he bonked the green guy's head.

Ow! What was that for?" The green guy said.

"For not following my orders. We can't complete the mission if we are both dead, so we are going to do this again and this time you better hit them or master will punish us." The blue guy said as his counterpart nodded and restarted the train again.

Meanwhile with Hinata and Yukie

Both Hinata and Yukie were relieved that they are still alive after the train missed them, until they saw that the train started to move again.

"Oh no, they are coming for us!" Yukie said.

"Don't worry, those two could not catch a ladybug." Hinata replied

The train picked up speed as Hinata charged across the mountain tracks. She then saw a tunnel up ahead. Hinata speed up to try and get them off there tail. However the train just kept speeding up, and when it entered the tunnel it was close to Hinata and Yukie.

"Come on man, activate the turbo!" The blue one said

"One turbo boost coming up." The green one replied very cheerfully

The train suddenly increased in speed and Hinata was almost about to get run over. However right at the end of the tunnel, Hinata jumped away from the tracks, with her and Yukie landing in the snow. However the train was moving into a siding, and the beyond the siding was a cliff.

"Brake! Brake!" The blue yelled as his green twin went down to where the brake was and in a second he had it in his hand

"Here the brake." He replied holding up a rip off brake handle.

"Oh god. Wheres the emergency brake?" The blue one panicked.

He found a button that was marked emergency brake, and pressed it. All the wheels on the train stopped moving and in a few seconds the train stopped, and almost went over the cliff. Hinata saw this as a good time to escape and ran along another line that branched off the line the train was on. The minions saw them and hurried to get the train literally back on track.

"Why do I have to be partnered up with the most idiotic solider in the armed forces?" The blue one muttered to himself as he put the train back on the tracks

Once they got the train ready, they chased after her. Hinata had a good lead, but they quickly catches up. However Hinata went a small trail that was below the track, and they were unable to run her over.

"Doesn't this thing have any weapons?" The blue one asked

"Of course it does. This is a battle train, all you got to do is give the order and the guys in the cars will man there weapons." The green one replied

"All gunners, target the girl and shoot for maximum effect." He said on a intercom.

Out of the cars behind him came large artillery guns, and they all had one mounted on a seat on the gun and two ready to reload shells. The gunners wore black snow wear, and had a black fuzzy collar. All of them wore high tech headsets that could see in different vision levels and track targets, giving them great accuracy.

"Fire!" the blue one yelled into the intercom

The guns fired, causing the barrel to move back a bit, and eject the shell, and then the two other men by each gun put a new large shell into the chamber. They continued to do this as the guns on top of the cars sent a barrage of shells at Hinata, but she was one step ahead of them. The explosions in the snow were all behind her.

"Well that was not so bad. Its not like... uh oh." Hinata said as she noticed that the trail she was on just combined with the rail that the train was on

"Ha, we got her, we got her!" the green minion said

Then they were in trouble, there was a bridge ahead, and instead of Hinata going over it, she ran into the snow and then tried to jump the canyon. She leaped, but one of the gunners sent a shell at her, which she blocked with her white blood. But the shell made her lose momentum, and the two girls started to fall.

"AAAAAHHHH!" the two screamed as they thought they were going to fall to there doom

However someone dived after them. He got below them and then the girls hit something. At first they thought it was the ground. Then Hinata noticed what they were on was soft, very soft. She looked to her sides and she saw red wings with black flame patterns on the wing skin. She looked at the head and was mostly black spiked hair, with red in between the spikes.

"Naruto?" she asked

"Come now Hinata, you have wings. Now why did you not save yourself?" Naruto replied, confirming her suspicions

"Well, um... I kinda, forgot." Hinata replied embarrassed

"And whats with those guys." Naruto asked, noticing the train

"They were trying to kill us." Hinata replied

"They did what?" Naruto growled

Hinata was confused. Was Naruto getting angry at her or at them? Then she noticed that he was staring angrily at the train.

'Maybe I can get Naruto to attack it.' She thought

"Ya, they were trying to kill me. They tried running me over, shooting me, and that sort of thing." Hinata said while hugging Naruto.

This got Naruto fighting mad. They mess with Hinata, then there going to die. Naruto stopped hovering and changed direction mid air, and stopped high above the train. This eyes were not his normal sky blue or berserker yellow, they were blood red. Then a red aura was forming around him.

"Dragon mode!" he yelled as the aura looked like flames rising from him

Naruto lifted up the train with his telekinesis and then crushed it into a ball.

"Ice tomb!" He said as the train froze in a tomb of ice

Naruto then using a hand motion of throwing it down, it smashed down into the bridge. However instead of the train burst into flames, it was dissolving into a black aura, and then it just vanished. Naruto, Hinata and Yukie were all confused at what happened.

Meanwhile in the darkness

Darkray was woken from a nap to go into the medical depot. That is where anything of his forces that was destroyed in the mortal world appears when it sustains enough damage to be destroyed-killed in mortal terms. What he saw shocked him, the whole train was crushed into a ball.

"What the heck?" Darkray asked a medic

"The twins had a little trouble with priority 1." The black clad medic replied

"My sword." he asked one of the medics

The medic ran off and came back with a black scabbard with a sword in it. When he took the sword out, it was a strange looking sword. The blade edge was red, and the other side had black spikes. Finally the handle was red and black striped.

"Darkness slice!" Darkray yelled

Darkray jumped up into the air and then sliced the frozen metal ball in half with a perfect cut. When the two half's turned on there sides, Darkray's two minions and a few other soldiers were shown. Engineers were using blow torches to get some of the others out. Others that where thrown away from the train were being carried away on medical beds. His two idiotic minions were trying to pull themselves out, but Darkray grabbed the two by there shirts and had one in each arm.

"So, how did things go?" He asked

"Very well." The blue one replied

"Then how did the train get like this hmm?" Darkray persuaded

"Well, umm." The blue one replied

"As I thought. You two can't even catch the weaker Hinata! How am I supposed to be released if my own minions can't capture even the brat!" Darkray screamed and then summoned 4 Dark ANBU into the room

"Take these two to solitary confinement. Keep them locked there for 30 days." Darkray said bluntly

Then each of the two minions was grabbed by 2 Dark ANBU and dragged through a door, and they were gone. Darkray, seeing he was not going back to sleep, needed to think over his next battle plan. They were still in the land of snow, so he could sick his ice forces on him. However he also wanted to show Shinigami he was back and he mean business. He got onto his throne and thought the whole thing through.

"Messenger, come in." He commanded

What flew in was a very comical looking creature. It was somewhat similar in shape a bats, but it was a dragon, with scaly skin and a head that looked too big for the body, inside the head was a mouth full of dulled, cartoonish teeth and no neck. It was red on top with a tan underbelly. Its feet had dulled talons on them, and a short, stumpy tail. Its back was lined with short, dulled spikes. Finally its eyes were like cartoon googly eyes. Overall this creature did not look threatening at all.

"You call boss." He said, slurring the word boss

"Yes, I would like you to send a message portal to him for me, have the other side of the connection be in this room." Darkray said

"Yes boss." The Messenger bat said

"One more thing. When I'm done, give him the second part of our 3 part welcome package." Darkray said

The Bat moved to a warp portal room, but this one was different, instead of tracks it had a runway. It stretched its little wings out straight and the white light warped around him as he went to Shinigami's Realm.

In Shinigami's realm

The Deity of Death was overworked. First the portals were isolated in a few spots, now they were appearing like rabbits, and the monsters were killing way more people in the alternate universe than his Avatars combined.

"Cupid, is it possible to resign from being a deity?" He asked out of sheer curiosity

"There is, but its called exertion, but no one approves of it." The fairy replied

The a small portal appeared and out came the messenger bat. Then he let out a high pitched maniacal laugh, with his pupils rolling around on his eyes like crazy.

"Message from the lord of darkness Darkray!" He screeched

"Darkray?" Shinigami and Cupid said in unison

The bat opened its mouth and projected a orb. The orb acted like a television and projected a transmission from Darkray to Shinigami. When seeing his former apprentice's face Shinigami instantly spark the hatred that has been buried for thousands of years.

"Sensei. How nice to see you. You are looking better than what your where before you sealed me in here." Darkray said

"You rat. Your acting way to cocky for someone in your situation. How could this thing even get out of my seal!" Shinigami exclaimed

"Ah yes, your seal. As you know you sealed me with a seal using your own blood, the same that is in your avatars." Darkray explained

"What do my avatars have to do with this, scum." The lord of the dead growled

"Shinigami old boy, you forget. The darkness hold many secrets, and one of those is how to get my troops and soon, myself through this seal and back into the world. I can only send a limited number of troops through, but if I get the white blood from your 2 avatars, I can sacrifice them is a seal breaking jutsu to get me out. Also if I have the white blood from one of your avatars, the amount of troops I can send will greatly increase." Darkray smugly explained

"How did you?" Shinigami asked

"I have become one with the darkness, and I have grown in power and wisdom. By having avatars, you have made the very mistake that will cost you your life. Messenger bat, give him the second part of my welcome package." He said as the orb went back into the little dragons mouth

"I'm a firin my lazar!" He yelled and sent a blast of fire at Shinigami, but Cupid got in front of him and blocked it, sending it flying into the ceiling.

However that move created a hole in the ceiling and tiny sand sized pieces fell on the two. The bat went back through a new portal to the darkness, laughing manically all the way. The two deity's stood there shocked.

"Cupid, I think I should alert big Hinata of this danger." Shinigami said

"Why not both Hinata's?" Cupid asked

"Because little Hinata already knows of the danger ahead." Shinigami replied

Back in the darkness

"General, I have been expecting you." Darkray said

"General Icevorkus, supreme general of the ice armies, reporting for duty." a voice called

"At ease, and come into the light so I can see you." Darkray coaxed

A man clad in white armor walked out. The armor was thicker than the hunters, and had large spikes on the shoulders. Also the helmet had similar spikes, but were smaller. When he took the helmet off, the light illuminated his face. His skin was pale in color, with white pupilless eyes, and short, white hair.

"What is your wish, my lord." He said as he knelt before his master

"I want you to go to the land of snow with a armed force to capture the Hyuga brats white blood. Those two idiots already failed." The lord of darkness said

"I will gather what I need and go my lord. I will not fail you." He replied

"I can always count on my generals to get the job done." Darkray said to himself quietly

Icevorkus is part of Darkrays inner circle, or generals. They are Darkray's strongest minions, and though they are not deitys, they are equal in power to them. Whenever they are on a battefield, something unearthly happens.

Meanwhile in the land of snow

Naruto landed by the film groups trucks parted on a small bulge in the trail, and the Zak and the hunters were waiting for them. Naruto landed in the snow, and then fell down exhausted from flying the two girls.

"Hinata, word of advice. Lose. Some. Weight." Naruto said

"You said I was thin before." Hinata replied

"Now your getting fat." Naruto said

Hinata responded to that by knocking him in on his skull, shutting Naruto up. Yukie then started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked

"Away from here." she replied

"You got to stay. There is no where for you to go. You got to stop Doto and put your family in order and bring spring to this place!" Hinata screamed

"You think that things will change? Spring never comes to the land of snow." She depressingly said

Just then, a airship that looked like a small zeppelin appeared, and one of the rouge ninjas snatched Yukie into the ship. Hinata then got angry.

"Come on Naruto, fly me to it." Hinata said

"You fly yourself. I'm to tired flying your fat butt around." Naruto replied

Hinata let out a white blood tentacle and using it like a grappling hook, grabbed a railing on it and pulled her to it. However when she got on, she was captured by Doto's ninjas. Naruto instantly got to his feet and flew after the airship. However the cold and wind was slowing down, and slowly Naruto's wings froze.

"Why do I always have the worst of luck." Naruto said as he fell into a cave

"Ow, now where am I?" Naruto asked himself

It was a small cave, covered completely in ice, but there was something in there that was not ice. It was a scroll, a small one, but a scroll. It had a weird symbol on it. It was a black 3 headed dragon. He picked it up, but it was frozen together, so he lit his hands on fire to melt the ice. Once it was melted, he opened the scroll, but there was no writing. He then tried to close the scroll, but he got a paper cut. Naruto accidentally put his finger and left a bloody fingerprint on the bottom of the scroll and then the scroll illuminated with red writing.

"Wow. Now this is cool." Naruto said

'Naruto, can you hear me?' a calm voice said in his head

"Who's there?" Naruto asked

'my name at this moment is not important. At this moment the most important thing is the way to defeat Darkray.' the voice replied

"and how exactly do I do that?" Naruto asked

'When you next meet Darkray's troops, I will show you. At this moment you have bigger matters to attend to.' the voice said

"Yo! Naruto! You down there buddy!" Ripper yelled from outside the cave

"I am!" Naruto replied

"Come on! We got to follow Doto's airship!" Zak yelled

Naruto put the scroll in his pocket and then ran out of the cave. The scroll Naruto did not notice that it was glowing red, and it was starting to effect Naruto's body.

Meanwhile on the airship

Yukie was lead into the cabin where Doto was waiting. He was sitting on a metal chair with a smug look on his face.

"Ah, princess, how much you grown." Doto said

"What do you want?" she glumly asked

"Yes, right to business. I would like that crystal necklace you have, then you can go away free of harm." Doto replied

She reached into her pocket and reached for the necklace, but it was not there. She looked in her other pocket and it was not there either. Doto got the drift and instantly realized the Konoha escorts took the necklace from her. Just then the two remaining Doto ninjas brought in a tied up Hinata.

"Ah, a Ninja." Doto said

"Don't think she is weak Doto. This girl has enough chakra to take out an army." The female Ninja said

"Well, this would be a great time to try out that new machine." the male ninja said

They called in a tarp clad ninja and he brought in a strange little device. It had a yin and yang symbol on it and looked like a gear. The male ninja grabbed a small bulge in the back and it came off, as a second machine. He put one the smaller on on Hinata's back and the bigger one on the front, then twisted the gear one, and Hinata was in pure pain.

"This machine seals chakra so you can't use it. In a few hours you will have no chakra left." he chuckled

"Sir, we are at your prison." a guard said

"Good, put the princess and this girl in 2 separate cells and make sure the brat is chained." Doto commanded

The airship landed and were brought to the gates of a large prison. Surrounding it were tall guard towers and massive walls, making it impossible to get out. Getting in is another story. Once they were inside, they were up in two cells across from one another. Hinata instantly was trying to get out of her chains. She tried thrashing around to shake them off, no such luck. She then tried biting the chains, hoping to crush through, but her bite was not as strong as Naruto's, so she could not. Then the machine gave a shock that stopped her from attempting again.

"Why are you even trying to get out. Doto's won, no question about it." Yukie glumly said

"So is that. You come back to your own country, get captured and your done, finished. I'm not giving up because I got to get back to my Naruto." Hinata said, again trying to get out

"Whats so special about him?" she glumly asked

"He is the man I love. No one can make me feel like I do around him. He fills me with energy and strive to do my best." Hinata said

"So is that why you want to get out?" she asked

"Yes, if you find someone that truly loves you, you will try and do things you normally don't try and do." Hinata replied

Outside the prison something was trying to save Hinata. The guards in a guard tower were minding there own business when something landed on top of the tower. It let out a loud roar that wiped the snow off the building. Then when the guards got a better look, it was Naruto. Naruto then flew beyond the walls and charged a balled of ice aura.

"Absolute Zero!" Naruto yelled as he sent a glowing ball of ice at the walls

The ball when through the walls and towers and covered the whole things in ice. The Naruto landed and thumped his tail lightly on the ground and the towers and walls fell as ice crystals.

"This Doto guy sure does not know how to hire security." Naruto joked to himself

Naruto walked up to the large metal door and with a punch knocked it down. Naruto then walked down the halls of cells trying to find where Hinata and Yukie were.

"Hinata! Yukie! Where are you two?" Naruto yelled

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled, and Naruto followed her voice

"There you are. Now why are you locked up, I thought you were tougher than that." Naruto joked

"Can you please stop the jokes and get us out." Hinata replied

Naruto used his claws to slice through Yukie's bars, letting her out. Naruto then sliced through Hinata's cell, and walked in to cut her chains. He cut through them then Hinata fell to the floor.

"You could not catch me?" Hinata asked

"Oh come on, it did not hurt that bad, now lets get that machine off you." Naruto said, slicing the gear part of the machine off

When those pieces of the machine fell, the other half fell off as well. Hinata got on there feet and the three got out of the prison. When they got out, however, Doto was waiting for them, but this time he was a little different. Instead of a robe, he wore black chakra armor, with a blue orb in the middle of the chest. He grabbed Yukie and jumped away. Zak and the Konoha escorts then came just as Doto got away.

"Why is he going away? I thought he needed the necklace, not her?" Naruto asked

"He sent his 2 ninjas to attack us and they got the necklace." Kakashi replied

"Great, now what do we do?" Hinata asked

Fisk was not going to stand around. He grabbed his bowgun and Naruto's sword and ran off after Doto. Jinga sprinted after his human partner. Naruto and the gang tried to follow, but they were slowed down by a sudden snowstorm. Doto stopped at a large snow covered group of machines. He brushed off off a podium with a cut out for the crystal.

"Finally, I shall see what the land of snow treasure is." He said

He put the crystal in and then the machines activated. They were like generators, creating lots of energy, in this case the energy was steam, starting to melt the snow.

"That is the land of snow's secret? A fucking steam generator!" He yelled

"I believe your at the end of the line." Fisk replied to him

"A hunter, I thought they were not supposed to attack humans with your weapons." Doto mocked

"I'll make you the exception." Fisk replied

Fisk pulled out his bowgun and aimed at Doto. Doto however countered by blocking with Yukie. He then lowered the bowgun to avoid hurting her.

"I see, you will not hurt her because you are to protect her." Doto said amused

"That's not the reason. You put down the woman I love or I will snipe your head off!" Fisk yelled at him

Yukie was shocked to hell. He loved her and was willing to kill her own uncle to save her. She then remembered Hinata's words. Find the man that truly loves you.

"Well, how about we have a fight between the two of us then." Doto replied, letting go of Yukie and then jumping down to the ground.

Fisk sent bullets at him, but the armor was too tough, it was like throwing milk duds at him. Doto charged as Fisk continued to send bullets at him. Doto hit him full speed and knocked him back into the snow. He got up, but noticed that his bowgun was knocked away from him. He then noticed he still have Naruto's longsword on his back. He pulled it out of the scabbard, and it hummed a little bit as it sliced through the air in the sheath draw. Then a rainbow colored aura began forming around the sword, and then Fisk charged.

"Fisk! I love you!" Yukie yelled

"I love you too Yukie!" Fisk yelled back, not stopping to say it

"What the?" Doto said in confusion

"Okay pal, now I'm going to avenge Yukie's family you murdered. YYYAAAAAAHHH!" Fisk said as he thrust the sword into Doto's chest. The sword sliced through the crystal and his body, and went out the other side. The moment of contact, a shockwave of rainbow aura spread out about a good 500 meters till it stopped, creating a dome of spring. Fisk lay there with the sword out of Doto, and Doto lay dead. He put the sword back in the scabbard and took it off his back. Jinga finally caught up with Fisk, and found his partner on the ground.

"Pal, take this to Naruto as fast as you can." Fisk said, handing the cat the sword

"Merrowww?" the cat asked

"Go, leave me. Just go." Fisk said as the cat bolted off with the sword

The cat ran off into the distance with the sword. However the Konoha gang were still stuck in the snow storm. Something was keeping the rainbow aura from getting to the rest of the land of snow. And they were just about to meet it. Suddenly a giant portal blocked there path, one just like the minions train came out of.

"A portal. Great, with our luck a homicidal demon will come out of it." Naruto said

Suddenly a armor clad leg appeared from the portal, then another, and the giant dragon came out with General Icevorkus riding it. The dragon was aw inspiring. It was overall your classic dragon shape, four legs, long neck, large wings, but there were a few differences. The beast was covered fully in white armor, even the wings, except the membrane, with as a sky blue. Its plated neck armor ran down to the chest. Out the back of its neck jutted massive white armored spikes. Finally the dragons tail was long and unarmed. On its back riding on a saddle was the general.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked

"General Icevorkus of Darkray's ice army." He replied

"You and what army." Zak said

Icevorkus snapped his fingers and then there was a rumbling. Suddenly, a ton of white clad warriors, armor clad Bairoths, and trucks pulling artillery pieces exactly like the ones on the train, except on wheels. The trucks unhooked the artillery pieces and then there crews came out, and the trucks drove back into the portal.

"Oh, that army." Zak replied

"Now here are you options, had over Hinata, and you live, or we take her by force, and you die." he calmly said

"We choose the second option, but its you that is dieing instead of us." Naruto replied

"Cocky for a mere mortal." Icevorkus said

"Naruto, are chances of winning are 0, just look at those guys." Ripper said

"Charge!" Icevorkus yelled as the Bairoths and grunts charged at them

"Do you want to die hiding, or die fighting?" Naruto asked everyone

"Lets do this thing." Komodo said

Everyone pulled out there weapons or got in a fighting stance, and then charged the army. Kurenai used a genjutsu and was causing some of them to act like they were in pain. However it was not enough to stop everyone and the rest kept charging. Ripper did a sideways swing with his switch axe and in a small explosion of fire, they went flying, but then they got up unharmed.

"Uh, guys, there armors too thick!" Ripper yelled

"Then we just have to hit them harder then. Hinata, lets do this." Naruto said

"Collaboration jutsu:-Collective Smash!" the two yelled in unison

Using he telekinesis powers, Naruto clumped some of the enemy's together like bowling pins, and then Hinata activated her white blood. Hinata charged the cluster and turned her hand into a bunch of swords. She then sliced and dice the cluster turned into a dark aura and disappeared, but that still was not enough to affect the army.

"God, there too many of them." Naruto said to himself

'Now is the time young wyvern.' the voice said

"You again?"Naruto muttered to himself

'Yes, now listen to my instructions, because this is the only way to defeat Darkray's army's.' the voice said

"I'm listening." Naruto said

'Let the power from the scroll flow into you, and channel it to your hands.' the voice said

Naruto did just that and a blood red aura flowed to his hands and covered them.

'Good, now form it to a ring. The rest will come to you.' the voice said

"Okay, here goes nothing." Naruto said

The aura molded into a small ring, and it grew about to the size of his hand. Then a flow of info went into his head. He literally knew how to do it now like he had been doing it for years.

"Capture ring!" Naruto yelled as he threw the ring at the giant dragon

Icevorkus jumped off the dragon, but a black sword he had on his back fell off and was still on the dragon. Then when the ring hit ground, it completely surrounded the dragon, and a barrier went skyward, trapping it. The dragon was clawing to get out, but to no avail. Then the dragon started to disintegrate, and was turning into a glowing white orb. A smaller black one also was forming because of the sword. The two orbs then went into Naruto's chest, and straight into his mindscape. Inside there were hundreds of mini Naruto's equipped with pickaxes, saws, and surgical equipment, and were tearing apart the dragon and sword. White and black lines were forming around Naruto's body as he what looked like he was in pain.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked worried

After a bit the lines faded away, and Naruto got up, with a weird look in his eyes. His eyes were surging with energy.

"Okay man, time to die." Naruto said, then letting out a titanic roar

The roar was so powerful it created a blizzard, wiping out lots of the troops. The artillery fired, but not at Naruto, but at Hinata. She got hit three times, one in the back, one in the chest, and one in the legs. Hinata lay in the snow with broken legs, and a massive wound in her chest. However the white blood was quickly healing her, but it still caused massive damage.

"Okay pal, that's it, you harm Hinata, you die!" Naruto roared

However Icevorkus countered by teleporting a sword to he hand. It was metal great sword, and when drawn, extra blades came out of the blade edge. The end part of the blade curved like a scythe. The name of the sword was called the Mutilator Blade. Just when Naruto thought he was out classed, Jinga came running in with Naruto's sword and threw it to him. Naruto pulled the sword out of the scabbard and put the scabbard on his back.

"Thanks Jinga! I owe you one!" Naruto yelled as he pointed his sword at his enemy

"You think that wimpy sword can stand up to my blade?" The general mocked

"Its not the size of the sword that counts, its how you use it." Naruto replied

The two started to lock swords, and at first the large sword was winning. When they got out of the lock however, Naruto came back full force. He got in several slashes before Icevorkus could even get ready. Icevorkus tried a side slash, but Naruto jumped over it. Finally Naruto got the final blow, and with a roundhouse slice, but he was not over. He flew up high into the sky.

"Dragon overlord!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs

Naruto curled up into a ball, and a black aura surrounded him. He then started spinning, faster and faster as the aura started swirling and getting more intense. Finally he shot at him and rocketed towards the ground. He hit Ickvorkus before he could react, and a shock wave hit. It wipped up snow and sent it flying at the troops and Hinata. Then a black implosin engulfed Naruto and the general, crushing them. Finally it ended with a explosion, throwing the two in oppisite directions. Naruto got up, unharmed by his own attack, however, Icevorkus got up, with a cut in his armor from the roundhouse slash, and from the cut oozed golden blood

"Your a deity?" Naruto said surprised

"We generals are not deity's, but we are equal in status as them." he replied

"Boss, what do you want us to do." one of the soldiers asked

"Retreat." The wounded general replied

The portal reappeared and all the injured and uninjured troops not sent back to the darkness went back into the portal. Trucks came out and picked up the artillery guns and there crews, and drove back into the portal. Icevorkus was limping to the portal, but stopped before he went in and turned around.

"You may have one this battle (cough) but you have caused a war for both of these miserable dimensions. A war that you will regret ever starting" He said, limping into the portal, and it closed behind him

When he left, the rainbow aura then was let loose, and turned the land of snow temporally land of spring. Hinata got up, fully healed, and then the team went to find Fisk.

3 Days later, Land of Snows palace

The team was in the court yard of the palace in the center of a party held for them. Fisk now had a few bandages on him because of his fight with Doto. Hinata on the other hand had to keep her kids from completely going berserk on sweets.

"I thank all of you. Without, Doto would still be in control. Since he's gone, we can continue to try and perfect the generator technology, so I guess that the land of snow will soon be the land of spring." Yukie said

"I guess now you can't act now because your rule a kingdom." Naruto said

"Not so. I think I can handle acting and ruling a kingdom, just takes a little work." She replied

"She's perfect.' Kakashi muttered to himself, getting a knock on the head from Kurenai

"I especially want to thank Naruto and Fisk. Naruto I want to thank you because without you, Hinata would not have helped me so much." She said, kissing him on the lips

Hinata instantly noticed this and walked up to Naruto. When Yukie was done, Naruto noticed Hinata was right behind him.

"Please don't kill me. She kissed me, I did not kiss her." Naruto begged

"Why would you think I would be angry? You just been kissed by my favorite actress. I'm never not going to kiss you Naruto." She said as she tackled Naruto to the ground and started to kiss his on the lips

"Fisk, thank you for everything. Why don't you stay here with me? You can be my king." She asked him

"As much as I'd like to, I can't yet. With Darkray at large, I can't stay here just yet. I will be back though, I promise." He said

"I will miss you." Yukie said as the two got into a deep kiss

Meanwhile in the darkness

"So let me get this straight. Even with an regiment, you could not capture the girl!" Darkray screamed

"I'm sorry my lord, but the boy had learned something, and killed my dragon." Icevorkus replied.

"What did he learn?" he said as he called in a bat

"Replay the battle where his dragon 'dies'" Darkray said

The portal projected from the bats mouth, and then the scene played. Darkray was wide eyed at the sight of the capture ring, that jutsu was lost ages ago.

"It was not your fault Icevorkus. We just underestimated the boy. Now he holds the key to possibly winning this war." Darkray said as Icevorkus was dismissed

"I thought that jutsu was just a myth, now I must be careful when going after that brat, because now only that boy can kill my men." Darkray said as he fell into meditation

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well it seems Little Naruto and Hinata group face Darkray forces. Plus the MHG should really explain about Darkray generals. But that just my opinion. Plus I be using Little Wyvern Naruto for my arc in my story so I believe he might not be in this side of the story at least but Little Hinata is still there.

GameDemonKing Author Note: So this was the first chapter that I had a part of this story. The scene I wrote involved Hinata and Yuki running away from the train operated by Darkray's lackeys. The way I thought of is that they are a good reference of a combination between the 90s cartoons where you have the bad guys and their dumb lackeys are very stupid on the way they fail to stop the good guys and then the spy movies like James Bond that also have the same situation but they would go out fighting before losing to the good guys.

Beside from that, this was an interesting chapter. I am working on now for Kage Bijuu the next chapter of A Deadly Angel and the reason why I say this is because though I haven't asked monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1 on when his characters reappear in the crossover again, after reading the chapter that Kage Bijuu has put up, I am satisfied with it, but now I am going to write all the scenes involving my characters. I do apologize for all the Deadly Angel fans for having to take a long time in publishing the chapters, but I make sure that I aim for perfection and this story is still MHG's story, so at least some good can come out of it.

**MHG: Okay, now this is the biggest chapter I have ever done, and probably ever will. Over 13,000 words, now this is big. Ah well, this was a great chapter and was fun writing it. You might want to read the deadly angel story, because soon you can see a preview of some of the generals and troops that our heroes will have to face. Tell me what you think of this chapter in a review, and have a great day folks.**


	23. Kurenai's Lover?

Kurenai's Lover?

I own nothing except the oc's, everything else goes to there respected owners

**Okay, now since my Naruto is temporarily leased to Kage Bijuu, I have to make a chapter without him, and why not something about the barely mentioned Komodo and Kurenai love relationship. So I'm going to get another relationship in this, but this one will be tough because Komodo is terrified as Kurenai. So bear with me as this one may bomb on you, so lets get started and hope for the best. Also be warned, you may want to read The story Deadly angel to get this chapter, because there will be a part where reading it is needed.**

When the commotion of the battle with Darkray's forces died down, Zak was talking with the council about what happened. He was handing out pictures taken by the film crew.

"In the land of snow mission we had some difficulty because of a entity called Darkray. As you can tell by these pictures we are already dealing with an enemy that has a major technological advantage." Zak said, pointing to the artillery guns

"How far ahead are they?" The Hokage asked

"My best guess is at least 500 years." Zak replied

"What! That's crazy! How could they be that far ahead?" One council member asked

"Because what we are fighting is a rouge deity. Remember they rule us, they can do what they want. So why can't he?" Zak returned his question

"So what should we do about it?" Minato asked

"Build up our military, we can't win this war, only survive it. Also you, members of the guild, I'd like for the guild and the shinobi to merge under one flag to fight this menace." Zak said

"We agreed." One half of the table said

"We also agree." The other half replied

"Then its settled, we have to fight to protect the Hinata's, even thought they can handle themselves, but we must help them. To arms!" Zak said

The entire council cheered, and then were dismissed to start the build up. Zak walked out, and found Komodo sitting on a bench. Zak sat down next to his friend, but found him to be in a bad mood.

"Whats wrong man?" Zak asked

"My landlord kicked me out. I've got no where to go now." Komodo glumly replied

"Dude, why don't you ask to live with Kurenai. She'd take ya." Zak offered

"No way, nu uh. I am not living with that woman." Komodo replied

"Why not?"

"She scares me. Red eyes, master of genjutsu, she is scary."

"Well can you at least try and get over this ridiculous fear?" Zak asked

"Okay, I'll try." Komodo said, walking out into the street

Komodo was the second smallest of Zaks team and at age 20. He is only 2 inches taller than fisk, but had slightly larger muscles. He had straight sandy blond hair and tanned skin. Like Fisk, he never knew his parents, but he grew up in a very different way. Instead of being put in an orphanage, he was found by a circus, and was trained to be a acrobat. However they were cruel to him, and it looked like for a long time that he would never get out, until...

Flashback, 12 years ago

The circus grounds were dieing down from the show, and Komodo was about 8 and ready for bed. However 2 big strong guys would not let him.

"Come on guys, It's late and I'm tired." Komodo said

"No way shrimp, Ringmasters orders that you don't go to bed yet, your act was the worst so he wants you to get better or he will throw you in with the monsters." One of them said

He was just about to get a beating when another man walked up. This one was different. He was clad in blue spiked armor, with a helmet that spikes created a Mohawk. On his back was a long, metallic ax on a long metallic handle. Was he going to help him or hurt him too?

"Step away from the kid, or else." the armored man said

"Or what?" One of the muscle men asked with suspicion

The swordsman took his sword off his back and mock swung it right over there head, close to cutting there hair. They got scared and ran. The man then put his sword back on his back and took off his helmet. It was Ripper, 12 years younger.

"Hey there kid. Whats your name?" Ripper asked

"Komodo." The kid replied

"Come on kid, I have a feeling your place isn't here." The hunter replied

Komodo, realizing he could finally be free, went with him.

End flashback

Now Komodo had to find a way to not only to not get scared, but woo her to get him to stay at her house. First step, not getting scared. This was tough, and he probably could not get over it. However Zak had an idea to conquer that fear. The only way was to send them on a mission together.

"Minato, got any missions that could involve 2 people?" Zak asked

"Yes, why?" Minato replied

"Well, Komodo's landlord kicked him out and needs a place to stay. However the only person that would be Kurenai, and as you know, he is terrified of her." Zak said

"So you want to put them in a mission so they bond? How much do you get paid to do this sort of crap?" Minato asked

"More than you know. Just can you get them to do it?" Zak asked

"Fine. But I'm going to regret this." The Hokage glumly said as he called the two to his office

The two came in, but Komodo was uneasy being next to Kurenai. Minato could tell his uneasiness in his posture, and was inching away from Kurenai. However the worst part for Komodo was yet to come.

"Komodo, Kurenai, you both are going on a mission together." Minato said

Even saying that, Komodo turned around to run, but Zak stopped him. Almost simultaneously, Kurenai slightly blushed at the thought. Unphased by there reactions, Minato continued.

"Anyways, there is some suspicious activity near the sand fire border. We don't know if it is the sand Nation or Darkray, so check it out." Minato said

With that said, Zak picked up Komodo and Kurenai and threw them out the window. However, little did they know that an evil force would strike like a rattlesnake.

Alternate Dimension, Akatsuki base

In the middle of the mountains, there was a molten patch of ground, almost like a destroyed underground building. Out of the portal stepped a T Rex, but it was a strange one at that. Its skin was a deathly white, with large red scar's all over it. Several large spear stuck out of its body like porcupine quills. Along its back stuck sharp bone spikes that ran the length of the body. Its eyes were blood red, and from its mouth was a strange green gas. On its back in a small railed platform stood a bone armored man. The armor only covered his chest and his forearms, with bandage's in his legs and feet. His head armor was made of bone that wrapped around the front of his head and 2 spikes that stuck backwards. He was a muscled man, with sand colored hair, and 3 scars over his right eye.

"Okay boy, stop right here." He said in a voice like wind through a catacomb, as he jumped down to the ground

The man then slowly walked around the place. What could have happened here to cause this. However he stepped on a block and the ground started to rumble. Then a giant, demonic like statue came out of the ground, with 9 circles on its chest. One of them was glowing a sandy color. The T-Rex growled at the sight of the statue.

"Easy boy, this maybe something of interest." The man said, but the T-Rex growled again

"I love your philosophy on figuring things out. When in doubt, hit something with a hammer." He said, pulling from his back a horned bone hammer off his back

When he hit the glowing circle, a flow of energy swirled out and standing in from of him was a massive creature. It was made of sand, with light blue lines on it. It overall looked like a giant raccoon dog, sorta dog like, but yet not quite. Its eyes had black rings around it similar to bandit. Its massive tail in its own right could be used as a hammer.

"Who are you and why have you freed me?" it said in a drunk, yet raspy voice

"I am General Sanka, Supreme general of the desert armies of Darkray, and who might you me?" He asked

"I am the great Shukaku." He proudly replied

"Well, you and me seem to have a lot in common." Sanka gestured

"Out of my way human." Shukaku demanded as he wanted to go back to the desert

"Human? How dare you call me human. I tried to be nice to get you to voluntary to join us, now your going to experience the draft. Get him boys!" Sanka yelled

Then a giant portal formed behind him as soon as he said that. What came out were men in similar bone armor except without the head set. Lots of them came out and started firing rockets at Shukaku. When the rockets hit, they created craters, but thanks for him being sand, it was like throwing milk duds at him.

"Damn, this thing can take rockets. Bring in the dragons and the mazers! Rocket troopers, fall back!" Sanka ordered

"You are dumb human, you can't defeat me with your little toys." The tailed beast chuckled

"Lets see how you like pure plasma firing at you. Get the dragons and mazers out here stat!" Sanka ordered again

Suddenly 5 large sleek airships flew out of the portal and started circling Shukaku. They were metal plated and had 4 propellers, 1 on each corner of the ship, and rocket thrusters in the back. Out of the sides, top and bottom of them came racks of large missiles. They formed a star around him and started blasting him with everything they had, guns and missiles firing up a blaze. Then 7 large tank like vehicles came out of the portal. However instead of a turret, they had what looked like a large TV dish on a crane arm.

"Fire!" Sanka yelled

The Tanks sent large bolts of blue plasma, and arching like lighting at him, this time unlike the missiles caused him extreme pain and damage to Shukaku. The deadly bolts sliced through him, and no matter how much he healed, he was slowly being exhausted. Finally after an hour of putting up with punishment, he fell down exhausted.

"Dragons! Attach your cables to him and lets bring him home." Sanka said, jumping back on his T Rex

Each of the Airships wrapped cables around a different part of Shukaku, there was one holding up each arm, one holding up each leg, and the fifth one holding up his massive tail. Slowly they flew him in, but before Sanka went in, he summoned a black aura to slowly teleport the statue into the Darkness.

Meanwhile with Komodo and Kurenai

The two made uneasy traveling partners, and the trip had just been getting worse and worse. Not counting Zak throwing them out the window, but during this already they'd been attacked by monsters 3 times, and it was near dark. They needed to find someplace to sleep that was not infested with monsters. Up ahead on the trail was a small inn, perfect place to spend the night. They entered the inn and asked the person at the person for a room.

"Okay, here's the key and your room is down the hall." The person at the desk said

Komodo and Kurenai went into the room, only to find out there was only one bed in the room. Kurenai immediately went into the bathroom to take a shower. Komodo was so tired he plopped on the bed and fell asleep. Kurenai on the other hand, was not tired at all.

"How in the world does this happen to me. I'm stuck on a mission with the man I love, and now I have to sleep with him." She ranted

She put on her underwear and went into the room to rest. However she found Komodo already asleep on the bed. Now she was disappointed. Just when she was about to punch him in the gut she remembered that Komodo was afraid of her enough as it is. If she was going to make any progress with him she had to be submissive to get him to loose the fear. She then lay down on the bed and snuggled right next to him and fell asleep in his warmth.

Meanwhile in the darkness

Shukaku woke up in a strange room. It was very large, much larger than him. Around him were large metal posts creating a square around him. Large electrical beams flowed through from post to post. Above the container he was in was a glass covered balcony. Inside was the same man that ordered that attack on him with a few other men dressed in white. Sanka was overjoyed at the moment, he now could have a powerhouse heavyweight of his own like the other generals.

"So doctor, how are you going to take control of him?" He asked a black haired man dressed in a lab coat

"It is quite simple, General Sanka. That laser cannon up there is actually a enlarged version of our mind control devices (Points to a large laser pointing at Shukaku). Normally all we would have to do is make slight adjustments to the beams we use to control peoples minds, but for this it was far more difficult. Your monster friend here is made of entirely of chakra, and we had to find a frequency that would work. Once we found it, its a cake walk to get the machine ready. All we are waiting for is your order." The scientist said

"Well don't just stand there, take control of that things mind!" Sanka yelled

The scientist Sanka was talking to told another one and with a press of a button, the laser charged up. Shukaku was prepared for the laser and activated a shield of sand to block it. The cannon fired a black laser and hit the sand, but went to Shukaku immediately when it hit and he roared in pain. Shukaku then started to change. The blue lines on his body were turning black, and finally the laser stopped. Shukaku had a blank expression on his face, he was now under the darkness's influence.

"Here's a control module. This device will allow you to control him, just put it under your arm armor and its voice activated, so all you have to do is say the command, and he will do it." The scientist said, handing him the device

Sanka put the device on his left arm, and then told Shukaku to roar. Shukaku, the great one tailed beast, obeyed and roared.

"Now this is a minion. Now its time to see what he can do against a enemy target!" He yelled as he walked out of the balcony

Meanwhile back with Komodo and Kurenai

Morning came quickly to Komodo. However he felt something soft next to him that he haven't felt before. He slowly woke up to find Kurenai nearly naked sleeping next to him. Now he did not know what to do, wait for her to wake up, jump for the ceiling, get the hell out of dodge? Unsure of what to do, he just lay there still, trying not to wake her up. However just when he was about to make a move to get away from her, Kurenai woke up.

"Morning Komodo." She said

"How long were you sleeping next to me near naked?" He asked in a stuttering voice

"All night." she replied

"Um, can you please put your clothes back on?" Komodo asked

"Okay, anything for you." She replied, going to put her clothes back on

Now Komodo did not know what to do. He tidied up his clothes a bit and checked on his dual swords. They were blue curved, ice like swords. Kurenai was finished dressed by the time he was just adjusting his clothes.

"Well, lets get back on the road." Kurenai said, walking out of the room

"Women, sometimes you can't understand them." Komodo said under his breath

They left the inn and began to travel. As they continued on, they noticed the area was slowly turning from a forest to a desert. They got into a large sandy area and decided to stop and rest. Just when Komodo sat down a spear wizzed over his head. Komodo turned around to find Sanka on his T Rex. Behind him a black flag with a grey demonic symbol waved in the breeze.

"Well well well, if it isn't some Konoha troops. So boy, do you want to call in the boys or kill them ourselves?" Sanka mocking asked his T Rex

The T Rex growled in annoyance. Sanka took that as bring in the troops and called for a portal. A massive portal formed behind him. Out of it came a massive fighting force. Warriors with swords, rifles, rocket launcher, machine guns, and larger ogre like warriors with maces. Large tanks also rolled out, with there large turrets pointing at Komodo and Kurenai. Finally 2 small by there standards Lao Shan longs, fully clad in black metal armor came out. However there underbelly armor was far less than the armor on top.

"Now are you going to give up, or die?" Sanka sarcastic asked

"You guys don't scare me." Komodo replied

"Get him guys!" Sanka yelled

The long range fighters fired there weapons, while the sword and mace wielders charged at Komodo. Komodo brought out his swords and returned the charge. 2 warriors swung there swords at him, but Komodo block them. However one of the large mace wielders was going to take advantage of Komodo's hands being full and prepared a downward strike. Just when he was about smash Komodo's skull in when Komodo levitated a kick off the ground and hit him in the chin. With a twist of his wrist, the two ice swords went into the two troops chests, instantly turning into a dark aura.

"You idiots, he's a puny human, kill him!" Sanka yelled

Several other warriors backed up by a tank charged Komodo. Like before he charged and this time Komodo cut the warriors down one by one, twirling and flipping to get to there vulnerable spots. 2 gunners stood in his way to the tank. However, they could only get a round in his shoulder, but Komodo kept going, cutting the two down like butter. The tank on the other hand was tougher. The tank fired its main gun and the explosion nearly hit Komodo, they let loose with its machine guns on the turret. Komodo ran under the tank and cut the thin under armor, leaving a trail of ice behind him as he cut. The tank could not take it and exploded after he ran out.

"Alright you over grown iguana, attack the girl!" Sanka yelled at his T Rex as he jumped off to let it do its thing

The T Rex ran full speed at Kurenai. It tried to eat her whole, but Kurenai tried to jump out of its bite. She had no such luck, as the giant dinosaurs jaws bite down on her legs, breaking them like toothpicks. The dinosaur continued to hold her when she plunged a kunai into one of its eyes. The dinosaur let go of her and roared in sear pain. Blood and other fluid's stained the sand under the mighty animal. Komodo did not notice the attack as he continued to cut the massive force down to size. The two Lao's reared up on there hind legs, and they were only about the size of a average building. Komodo jumped out to one of them and ran up the upper body and neck, slicing through the thin armor like paper. Once he reached the head of the one he sliced up he jumped off and did the same thing to the one next to it on the way down. When he landed, the two fell into a dark aura on the ground at the same time.

"You morons, use your five senses to find and kill this mortal! KILL HIM!" Sanka ranted

A second tank began its attack, and this one would not let Komodo get to its underbelly. To counter, Komodo jumped on top of the tank and opened the hatch. Then he threw a small bomb in there and ran. A few seconds later, the tank exploded. There were only 4 tanks left, and no troops left standing, except for the T Rex that now shook off the blow to the eye and was ready to finish Kurenai off. Komodo charged the giant reptile and got onto its neck. With a large thrust, he plunged his blades into the neck of the beast, and ice was forming around the cut. He jumped off and the beast then disappeared in a dark aura.

"Oh by the way, your girlfriend will not last long thanks to my Rex's poison." Sanka said

"Poison?" Komodo said confused

"The most fearsome of these beasts are trained in a arena, and they develop a poison to kill there foes. The only way your going to save her is get this antidote." He said showing of a bottle of green liquid

"Okay you bastard, give it to me or die!" Komodo yelled

"You'll have to get it from me. Shukaku! Rise for your master!" Sanka commanded

Out of the sand Shukaku formed and towered above his master and foe. Sanka jumped onto Shukaku's head. Using his sand control, Shukaku tried to grab him with sand, but thanks to his acrobatic training it was proving difficult. Komodo remembered that if you set sand on fire and if it was hot enough, it could be turned to glass. However the problem was that Shukaku was so large, it would take a lot of fire to turn him to glass. Then Komodo found his lucky break, 3 of the 4 remaining tanks were in a cluster because of engine problems. Komodo lead Shukaku's sand to the tanks and allowed it to pick him up along with the tanks.

"Eat him!" Sanka said

Shukaku opened his mouth and swallowed everything in his hand. However just when he was about to get eaten, Komodo jump out of his hand and pressed a detonator. A second later 3 explosions happened inside of Shukaku, causing flames to erupt. In seconds because of the oil and ammunition in the tanks Shukaku was a walking fire. Slowly, but surely, Shukaku was a giant glass sculpture, helpless to attack. Komodo threw his swords like boomerangs and cut through his legs, causing him to crumble and fall. Sanka was buried by glass, and Komodo dug him out and held him by the scruff of the neck.

"The antidote. NOW!" Komodo barked

Sanka forked it over and limped back into the portal as fast as he could move. When he was inside it closed behind him, and the pieces of Shukaku disappeared in a dark aura. Komodo ran to Kurenai, and got her to drink the liquid. In seconds she was unaffected by the poison, but her legs were broken by the Rex's powerful bite. Komodo saw a abandoned tank and carried her in.

"Now how do you drive this thing?" Komodo questioned to himself as he looked around the inside of the tank trying to figure it out

Back in the darkness

"Sanka, answer this simple question. How in the name of the deity's with a military force of that size and power did not defeat a mortal human!" Darkray roared

"He's not normal my lord, he's..." Sanka tried to say but he was cut off

"I'm not going to give you leeway like Icevorkus. He fought someone that can destroy us, but you fought a simple mortal. The deity's must be laughing themselves to death at this humiliation. You have stained my honor! Guards! Throw him in the torture chambers for 30 days!" Darkray yelled to his bodyguards.

2 large armored men grabbed the general by his arms and dragged him away. Darkray lay there in his throne with his hands massaging his temples.

Meanwhile near Fisk's house

"Hey Fisk, got ya a present from my mission." Komodo yelled

"Holy mackerel. Where did you get that?" Fisk replied, shocked about the tank

"I captured it from the enemy. Can ya take it apart and make blueprints of it?" Komodo asked the mad scientist

"I'll try. I guarantee no promises." He shrugged

Komodo walked off to get flowers for Kurenai in the hospital. After getting a bouquet of flowers, he made his way to the hospital. Little did he know was that he was followed by Zak and Ripper. When they followed him to Kurenai's room, they bumped into Hina disguised as Hinata.

"Hey Hina." Zak said

"How did you know it was me?" she asked

"Easy, your skinnier than Hinata. Now if you need us we want to see how Komodo put the moves over Kurenai." Ripper said

"Oh, this I got to see." She replied

The three looked through the crack in the door to Komodo putting the flowers in a vase by her bed.

"Thank you Komodo." She said

"Um, Kurenai? Can I ask you a question?" Komodo said nervously

"What's your question?" Kurenai asked

"Can I stay at your house with you?"

"You certainly can Komodo."

However just when she said that, Zak hit Komodo in the head with a rock. Komodo then began to chase after them, swords swinging wildly.

"Sometimes I wonder if only women can understand love?" Kurenai said to herself

Kage Bijuu Author Note: All I got say for Kurenai there is some men that understand romance but they hard to find. Anyway you guys have seen another General and also another peek into A Deadly Angel verse dimension. Plus Darkray forces now have the Gedo Statue. Plus will Komodo ever conquer his fear of Kurenai. Also I using Monster Hunter God Naruto for two Chapters because it a war arc. Just to let you know about that MonsterHunterGod.

**MHG: 2 chapter! Oh well. I had fun writing this chapter, mainly Sanka. To me, this guy is just a blast to write. He gets so angry, so bitter, and yet he is so bad at hiding it. Also he is a coward when he could beat someone's butt. I like a variety of personalities for the generals, and when there all here, you will see a big spectrum. Plus it will be more interesting to see how these personalities clash against each other. So please review and stay warm for all you in states that get snow.**


	24. Return of the Forest of Death

Return of the Forest of Death

I own nothing except the oc's

**The title is deceiving, Naruto and Hinata aren't going over there, but 2 of my Oc's. Ripper and Hina versus Darkray's forest general. Kage Bijuu suggested it to so thanks pal, your keeping me busy as I wait for the product of this triple crossover. I've also have been informed by him that GameDemonKing, the third part to this crossover in deadly angel, he is having computer problems so it will take even longer. Also on the 13th of February, 2011, my grandpa died at about 80, so I'm kinda morale shot. In honor of that great man, I'll dedicate the Darkray general that you will meet in this chapter to him. This is for you Grandpa, this is for you.**

In the Namikaze household, Hina was not really liking having to take care of Naruto's kids. Sure they were cute, but she swore that that was just a cover up. They just reminded her so much about there father. He had the guts to attack her cousin Atanih and talk to Shinigami himself, and he thinks he is the smart one of the 2 Naruto's. At the moment, she was trying to break up a fight between Rex and King, and neither were stopping.

"Would you two quit it!" the little fairy yelled

Rex grabbed Hina and opened his mouth wide, like he was going to eat her. Then it occurred to her that this kid was not playing, he was going to eat her.

"HELP! Rex is trying to eat me!" Hina screamed

"Rex, you don't try and eat her. She is very important to mommy." Hinata said to the baby, saving Hina from him

"Waaaaaahh!" Rex cried in hunger

"Now now, don't cry." Hinata said as she picked up the baby to get some food for him

"Hinata, that thing tried to eat me and your sucking up to him already!" Hina yelled

"You would not get angry with your baby?" Hinata asked

"I can't get pregnant." was the quick reply

Hinata ignored her as she carried Rex into the kitchen to get him some food. Hina just could not get her, she knew Hinata was feeling some stress about raising kids, but she was sure she would go insane taking care of these kids. Did she really have that strong of a will?

"I'll be gone for a while okay." Hina said

"Okay, just don't get into trouble." Hinata replied

Hina changed her form into Hinata. She then walked out the door to get some fresh air. As she walked along the path, she found Ripper with a backpack and his red scaled fire switch ax on his back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him

"Camping in the forest of death." Ripper replied

Ripper was by far the biggest person in Konoha. At about 6' 5'', his height was enough to make him seem intimidating. However he was strong to boot. His arms alone were as big as a shinobi's legs. His hair was a orangish red, with brown eyes and 3 scars on his right eye.

"You really think you need just that to survive that place?" Hina asked

"I only allow myself this, helps let me connect with the environment." Ripper answered

"Okay, now your sounding like a prophet." Hina replied

"Really calms the soul, gets rid of stress." Ripper said

When Hina heard that, maybe she could try it. Ripper turned around ready to go into the forest when Hina grabbed his arm.

"Can I come to? I really need to get out of the house for a while." She asked

"Sure thing, come on." Ripper replied, leading her down the path

Meanwhile in the forest of death

The forest of death on the other hand was going to live up to its name. Deep in the forest was a mass of machinery moving, with dozens of Darkray workers building something. They were guarded by about 2 dozen armed troops, and 2 tanks with 3 machine guns on the turret. On top of a tower was a man talking to Darkray via messenger bat. He was about 5' 9'', with a black mustache, and a fairly robust body. His skin was tanned, and on his back and arm was a golden 5 foot sword and a large golden shield. He wore no armor, but he wore green leather clothing.

"Tojo, tell me your plan." Darkray ordered

"Yes, as we both know that this village uses this place to test there genin during the Chunin exams, but in between Chunin exams they don't use it. So if we build these missile launching sites here, they will never suspect it and then when they are fully operational, which it soon; we will be able to destroy there pathetic village. The girl with the white blood will be able to survive, but in a weakened state, and she will be easy to capture and extract the white blood."

"I like this plan, make sure it works." Darkray said as the portal from the bats mouth close and flew back into a portal to the darkness.

"Sir, we are picking up 2 shinobi on the radar." a solider said

"What! Its no where near the time for the Chunin exams." Tojo replied

"There just entering the forest." the same solider replied

On the other side of the forest, Hina and Ripper were nearing the campsite. Ripper wanted to test Hina's resistance to fear, to see if she was up to this.

"So you sure you want to do this?" Ripper asked

"Of course, I'm not going back to that house just yet. Those kids are crazy." Hina replied

"Alright, but don't lag behind. There are some hungry monsters we stocked in here." He said, chuckling as he walked

"Like that's supposed to scare me." Hina muttered to herself, but stopped in fear when she heard a loud roar and ran after him yelling "Wait for me!"

Tojo was wondering how to deal with these intruders. He figured that he would have to convince his troops for a suicide mission, but they were to smart to be persuaded into doing it. Finally he got an idea. Wait until the dead of night and sick some monsters on him.

"Get the Nargacugas ready for a night attack." Tojo said as workers went to 3 Barioth like creatures.

Body wise, they had the same cat like form. However they were leaner and jet black. Instead of white plated scales, they had black, fur-like scales. There mouths were beak like, with spikes sticking down like fangs. Finally they had the same wing, leg combo and a thick, smooth furred tail. The sun went down after hours of waiting and then the Nargacugas were let loose from there chains after the two shinobi's. With Ripper and Hina, Ripper was sleep on a log, while Hina was a bit too scared to sleep.

"Okay these animals are more afraid of you then you are of them." Hina muttered to herself when suddenly she heard a weird roar.

"Wait that sound just like a Nargacugas? But that odd those are never around Konohagakure?" Hina muttered to herself as she switch to her fairy form and started flying toward the source of the sound.

As she approached the source of the noise the forest suddenly went quiet. She was in a huge clearing the forest as she took notice of red eyes staring at her in the darkness. The darkness suddenly exploded outward as a Nargacuga quickly swallowed the little fairy whole. The monster then started to move away when it body started to shuddered as it started mourning in pure pain.

"You don't ever try to eat me!" Hina shouted as the Nargacuga exploded in a fountain of gore and flesh. Soon the other two Nargacugas exploded out of the jungle as Hina was still in a foul mood as she forgot about her fears as she transform her fairy arms into a organic cannon as she fired a blast of pure white blood at one of the Nargacugas opened mouth as it creature swallowed the white blood. Soon it use it tail to smash it companion head in as it body was soon rebelling as it couldn't even control it own body. Then the Nargacuga flesh started to dissolve as all it blood in it body turn acidic. The cat monster was screaming in pain as it flesh was quickly devoured by it own blood. Soon there was nothing left of the Nargacuga except a sizzling ground. Hina then turned back into her Hinata form and walked back to the camp site, and fell asleep.

"Sir, the Nargacugas were annihilated." The radar man said

"Wait for them to come here, and set up a defense." Tojo replied

Meanwhile with Ripper and Hina

Hina walked back to the campsite, with Ripper still sleeping. She kicked his leg to try and wake him up, but he would not wake up. Next time she kicked him in the nuts and that woke him up.

"OWWW! What was that for?" Ripper yelled

"That was for almost letting me get eaten, alive." Hina replied

"I was asleep. I told you, don't go into the woods." He said

"Ya, well they had collars, so someone doesn't want us to be here." She replied

"Well lets find them. Maybe then can we have some peace and quiet." Ripper said, getting up

"How can you have peace and quiet in a place called the forest of death." Hina muttered to herself as she lead Ripper to where she was attacked

As she lead him to the clearing, they noticed the tracks from where the beasts came from. As they followed the tracks, Ripper sensed someone was waiting for them. Sure enough someone was, in the next clearing near the missile base, a firing squad was waiting for them. Once they stepped into that clearing, all hell broke loose, and they were in a hail storm of bullets.

"How do we get past these guys?" Hina asked

"Only one way, right through them." Ripper said, charging them

Before Hina could figure out what he was saying, Ripper charged the defensive line. With one swing, the three middle soldiers had there heads loped off and dissolving into a dark aura. The remaining soldiers ran to avoid getting there heads loped off.

"Now why did I not think of that?" Hina asked herself

"You think too much when all ya need to do is run in and kick some butt." Ripper said, following the troops

Tojo was waiting for them by the nearest tree. Behind him were the tanks. Without warning the tanks let loose, hitting Ripper several times. Hina turned her arm into a white sword and slid under a tanks, cutting its underbelly and causing it to explode immediately after she slid out. Ripper, being too big to slid under, he changed his weapon from ax to sword mode, with the top blade sliding down connecting to the bottom blade. With a blue aura coating it, he thrust, the two blades splitting, but a surge of fire came from the blade into the tank, making it catch fire. With confidence, Ripper slowly walked away from the burning tank as it exploded behind him.

"Well, I guess its just you and me. Hina, go take out what that thing is over there." Ripper said as he exchanged daggers with Tojo as he pulled out his 5 foot sword, ready to kill

"How do I take it out?" Hina asked

"Just blow the damn thing up. That's all you need to do." Ripper replied

"UN guard!" Tojo yelled as the two exchanged sword and ax blows. Hina ran to the missile complex, but the guards would not let her as they pulled out there swords. With quick blows to the chest, Hina cut them down one by one. When she got to the control pad, she got confused on what to do. She pressed a button and the screen then started flashing.

"Missile launch sequence, initiated." A voice said

"That's not a good sound. Oh what do I do, what do I do!" Hina said to herself

'Wait a minute, I'm thinking too much.' Hina thought as she remembered what he said, blow it up, that's all she needed to do.

With one strike, she shorted out the controls, but that started a new problem. On the screen, the words self destruct flashed on the screen. Then a countdown for 30 seconds flashed after that.

"Ripper, we got to get out of here! This thing is going to blow sky high and us with it!" She yelled

"It's been fun, but your little toy's going to go boom boom. So see ya." Ripper said as he bolted away from the missile base

The timer hit zero and the base exploded in a fiery mushroom cloud. The fiery shock-wave followed them at amazing speeds. The two were struggling to out run it.

"Hina, can you fly like Hinata?" Ripper asked

"Hinata can fly?" Hina replied confused

"Try it, other wise we are going to be burn to a crisp, and I really don't want that to happen." Ripper said

Hina first off knew Hinata didn't know how to fly. Naruto knew, but he figured Hinata could figure out for herself. She tried with all her might, and all of a sudden, 2 large, green spike wings erupted from her back. She grabbed Ripper by the arms and then with a few flaps, there were flying. Tojo was not so lucky, he was caught dead center in the blast zone.

Meanwhile in the darkness

"Tojo, now your in deep trouble. Guards, throw him in the torture chambers for 30 days!" Darkray yelled as Tojo was kneeling to his master bleeding

"Master, before I go, I believe you should look at this." He said as he called in a messenger bat to replay the bases security camera footage before the blast. Darkray watched and saw that it was not the Hyuga brat, but someone else with the same ability's. Then it hit him, the white blood needed a medium to keep it in check, and this is it.

"Guards, take him to the hospital, he put up a valiant effort." Darkray said as 2 medics ran in and carried him to the hospital

"Well well. We have a new chance to get these girls. Yincus, tell the other generals, we must prepare for a total war." Darkray called into the darkness

"Yes Darkray." A voice called back

Meanwhile outside Konoha

"Well that was fun." Ripper said as they landed

"I fail to see almost getting blown up as fun." Hina replied

"Alright then, exhilarating." Ripper compensated

"Okay I'll give you that. See ya." Hina said with a wave as she started going back to her family.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well it seems Hina had a very rough day that for sure. She was almost eaten twice while the second one almost succeeding but Hina became mad. Also it seems if you ingest the white blood it will cause the blood in the person body to rebel and turn into acid. Now just imagine if that happen to your blood

**MHG: Well Folks, I hope it was a good chapter for ya. Now you will not see a chapter in this story till Kage Bijuu is done with his crossover with GameDemonking, thats when I get my Naruto back. I've got nothing else to say so please give a review if ya have something to say about this story, and have a great day people of !**


	25. The Chess Master

Meeting the chess master

I own nothing, except the oc's

**This character your going to meet is probably the strangest one you will see. He's the head general of Darkray's armies, and one that is in charge of all city or urban assaults, but he enjoys chess even during battle. He can be very serious, but is also a little insane. He is a man of opposites, but yet a man of complete control. Also I'm referring to the triple crossover with Kage Bijuu and GameDemonKing and me at the start, but its not up yet, so you'll have to wait and see what I'm referring to. Also lets see this mystery of a man in this chapter now.**

Naruto was glad to be home. After a hell of a fire fight like one in he just been through, he was glad to be home. However he then remembered how Hina was annoying the crap out of him.

"About time your back. What the hell took you so long?" Hina asked

"Can you shut up for once, I'm tired okay." Naruto said

"Can you two just get along for one night!" Hinata yelled from the kitchen

"Need any help?" Naruto asked

"Well I'm trying to get King to eat, but he's teething, and he won't eat." Hinata replied

Nearby Hinata was King in a high chair. He had a bib, but it already was dirty from several attempts at feeding. On the high chair was a bowl full of some soft cereal with a wooden spoon in it.

"You obviously don't know child psychology. Its all in the delivery." Naruto said as he walked up to his baby

"Oh, and you know something that a mothers instinct doesn't?" Hinata sarcastically asked, not believing what she heard

"Watch me. Okay kid, open up." Naruto said, picking up the spoon with some cereal in it

"Ugh huh." The baby said

"Eat it." Naruto returned

"Ugh huh." the baby replied

"Eat this or I'll kill ya." Naruto said

The kid opened his mouth at that and then bit down on the the spoon with the cereal.

"There. Was that so bad?" Naruto asked in a sweet tone

The baby then felt a jolt of pain and started thrashing about. He thrashed so hard the spoon that was still in his mouth broke in half like a twig. He then spat out the other half as he continued to thrash in pain.

"Told you." Hinata said, not even turning around

"Oh ya, watch this." Naruto said, getting the red aura on his hands

Naruto touched his kids jaw with the aura. Almost like magic, King stopped thrashing around and seemed quite amazed himself. Naruto just smiled at the antic's of his son, now rubbing his jaw to try and figure out why the pain stopped.

Meanwhile, near the Wave Nation

Creeping silently towards the bridge was a armed assailant. He wore camo Kevlar, with a military helmet and visor over his head and eyes. Around his belt were pouches and small bags, plus 2 pistols, waiting to bring close range death. On his back was a RPG, but with no ammo to fire. Like a ninja, he creep to the bridge, and slowly took out the ammo from his backpack. It was the ammo for the RPG, but it was covered in a silver colored metal, and and several flashing red lights around the center of it. He attached it to the launcher and aimed for the center of town. What he was aiming at was a hobo sleeping in the center of town.

With a pull of the trigger, he sent the flying grenade at the hobo, and then he ran like hell away from the area. The hobo snored, but woke up a second before the RPG hit him. Instantly he was obliterated, as a massive mushroom cloud formed and obliterated the town, bridge, and surrounding area. He then looked over his carnage, and nodded, then walked back into the forest.

In the Darkness

Sanka was busy at work. During his time in the torture chambers, he figured out a hobby for himself that would also get him some good praise from Darkray. Create a armor that could resist any attack from the white blood. So he went to Darkray to see how he liked it.

"What the hell is it Sanka? I'm god damn busy!" Darkray yelled. He had a disgruntled look in his eyes from looking at papers for too long.

"Sir. Through being through your torture chambers, I have a way to make up for your crippled pride. If you give me permission, I will create a armor that will be completely immune to the white blood." Sanka humbly said

"Can it be done?" Darkray asked with interest

"Yes, If you give me enough resources." The desert general replied

"I give you permission, also create a set of weapons to go with. The best way to test it is on the white blood itself." The lord of the darkness commanded

"Yes my lord." Sanka replied, bowing and moving into the darkness

"Now I need a test subject. Now who do I know that would put up with anything I say they should? Of course." Darkray reconciled with himself

"YINCUS! Get in here!" His voice boomed

Though the voice could be heard through the darkness, no reply. This got Darkray pumped.

"YINCUS! Get your chess playing butt in here!" Darkray boomed again

Literally galloping in came a table and a chair with a man on it. He was about 5' 8", with orangish hair. His blue eyes were focused on a chess board on the table, and seemed glued to it. With a quick move he finally ended the game.

"Check mate." he said calmly

The table ran off, actually sounding like it was yelping, and disappeared. The man, who was Darkray called for, turned around and stood up. The chair instantly disappeared. He wore a orange and with striped polo shirt, and tan pants.

"You called?" He asked

"Yes Yincus. Now as my greatest general, you have done things for me others would cringe from doing. Now I need you to do something for me." The lord of Darkness said

"Whats in it for me?" The general asked

"A gold chess piece." Darkray plainly replied

"Which one?" Yincus egged on

"Any one you want." Darkray replied

"I will do anything you ask. I'll even go into a gay hooker bar for you if you ask me do." He joyfully said

"Please, I'm not asking you to do something that unbearable." Darkray said

"So what do you want me to do?" Yincus confusedly asked

"I need you to test this armor Sanka is creating. He say's he can make it so it can withstand any attack from the white blood." Darkray explained

"Done deal. Now if you need me, I have a rematch at chess with that table." the general said, walking out of the throne room.

Back in Konoha

"Yo! Zak, we got some disturbing images from a town near the bridge dude." Fisk said with a stack of Photos

"What the hell? Oh my god." Zak said, looking at the photos sent from Kirigakure

"What ever the crap did this, its way out of our league. No shinobi on the planet, or even a group of shinobi for that matter, could cause that sort of carnage." Fisk said

The pictures showed charred wood, the bridge knocked over like a tinker toy, blackened bones of victims, and even the Hunter nin that were cleaning up the mess seemed like they were getting sick. The center of the blast to about 100 meters, everything was obliterated, no bones, no rubble, nothing. Even a veteran hunter like Zak somewhat got sick to the stomach.

"So who the hell could have such a weapon?" Zak asked

"Only person that comes to mind is that deity maybe." Fisk unsure replied

"Look at this. Footprints. Whoever did it, there probably in our nation." Zak said

"I'll be hiding under my bed." Fisk said, trying to tiptoe out

"Oh no you don't. Tell the Hokage to have this whole nation on high alert for whoever did this." Zak said, grabbing Fisk's shoulder and dragging him

Meanwhile with Hinata

Even with Kings jaw pain temporarily gone, Hinata just didn't feel right. Something was bugging her, but she could not put her finger on it. She needed some time to herself to find what was bugging her.

"Naruto, can you keep an eye on the kids. I need to go out for a walk." Hinata said

"Alright. Okay kids, lets put you three to sleep." Naruto said to the 3 playing babies

The 3 kids however had other ideas. Bandit grabbed a slingshot and sent a toy ball at Naruto's head. Naruto grabbed Bandit and tried to get him to his room, but Bandit bit Naruto's hand. On top of the couch, Hina was laughing her head off at the sight of Naruto having problems with his kids. Then Hina felt Hinata's confusion and flew after her. She finally caught up with Hinata, and found her in a clearing, sitting under a tree.

"Whats wrong?" Hina asked

"I don't know." Hinata replied

"Is it about your murderous urges?" Hina asked again

"Yes." Hinata replied

"Okay, so you almost killed Naruto twice. Big deal. He always almost get killed, its like his way of life." Hina replied

"What if I actually do kill him. I could never live with myself." Hinata replied

"Well there is a way to not have those urges." Hina teased

"Tell me." Hinata demanded

"You got to kill corrupt people." Hina replied

"What!" Hinata screamed

"That's basically what your alternate does to save her Naruto." Hina mocked

"I'm not her." Hinata argued

"Yes you are. You 2 are just different versions of the same person. Deep down, you want to save Naruto, but its not from Darkray, but from yourself." Hina said

Hinata stood up at that and gave Hina an evil glare. With fists clenched, she punched Hina and she hit a tree. Tears ran down her face as she walked up to the fairy.

"You may think that, but Naruto knows even in my urges I would never kill him, and I will not do what you say just because I have this damn white blood in me. Keep that in mind, because now I see why Naruto hates you so much." Hinata cruelly said as the fairy got her composer and in a little flash, disappeared.

Hinata then sat down to rest, but it did not last long. She noticed a rock outcrop near her, and saw a man sitting by it. Though Hinata did not know about the nuking of the water nation, it was the same man that did it. He was wiping dirt and grim off his RPG launcher, cleaning it to perfection. Hinata knew from her fight in the land of snow that he must be working for whoever attacked them at the pass. She created 3 shuriken out of the white blood, and threw the three so fast they looked like white blur's. 2 of them missed, but one left him with a nasty cut on his left arm.

"Who's there? Come out before I nuke ya!" He yelled, holding his RPG ready to fire

Hinata sent another shuriken at him and slit his wrist, blood oozed out of the wound. The merc dropped the weapon because of lack of blood flow in his arm. Taking a pistol out of its holster, he shakily aimed at Hinata. Hinata got into her Hyuga fighting stance, ready to get up close and personal.

In the Darkness

In the throne room, Darkray was becoming impatient. He wore a black, royal robe, with gold demonic markings, and on the shoulders was a emblem, a large armored juggernaut with a sword for its right forearm. Sanka told him that it would be done, and it was about the time's up moment. Where was the armor and weapons?

"Sanka! Hurry up with the armor!" Darkray yelled

"Don't rush him! He's putting it on now!" Sanka replied

Yincus came out with full body metal plated armor and loaded with weapons. The armor itself was silver, and his helmet had a few spikes on it to make him look more intimidating. On his belt was a scabbard, and a 2 foot mace, with a 20 pound dulled spiked club at the end. In one hand was a large 9 foot pole weapon. On the top was a 3 ft, metal spear at the base of it on one side was a large, one sided ax head, and the opposite side to the ax head was a large hook. This pole weapon could slash, pierce, chop and hook any opponent. On his left arm was a large, rectangular shield, made of thick metal, but its bottom 2 corners looked like they were cut off. The shield was strapped on his forearm, but was so large and long it extended up to his head, and a little bit downwards towards his thighs. He had a quiver, or arrow holder strapped to his right shoulder, and a large but strange bow on his back. It looked like Sanka combined 2 bows together to make a X. The 2 bow strings ran from the 4 points and mixed together in the middle. His final weapon was probably the deadliest of all.

The sword was massive, a large, double bladed knights sword. The name of the sword was the Claymore. The blade was 4.5 feet in length, and so finally sharpened it could probably slash through metal armor. The hilt, or part that Yincus grabbed onto, was 1 feet, perfect for a solid grip. With a quick movement, the giant sword slide gently into the scabbard.

"Sanka. I'm impressed. Does it work?" Darkray asked

"Yes it does. Yincus, get on your dragon and show him." Sanka said

"Get ready to give me that chess piece." Yincus replied

Yincus walked into the warp room, the same one the trains were during the land of snow confrontation. Now they were gone, but there was something else there. A large dragon, with bumpy, black scaled hide, and huge wings. Large spikes ran down its back and on its shoulders. What stuck out the most, was that it had 9 heads, all of them on long, snake like necks, and spiked heads at the end. Yincus gave a hand signal to the dragon to follow after him and also signaled for the portal to open. He then ran into the portal, and appeared right over the rocky outcrop which Hinata and the mercenary were fighting by.

The portal however was miscalculated and Yincus fell onto the outcrop, causing a rock slide. Hinata saw this, but not Yincus, and kicked the mercenary into the rock slide. He screamed in pain, but was silenced once more rocks came onto him. In a half of second all this unfolded, he was buried under tons of rocks. Just when she was about to leave, a large arrow pierced her shoulder, and lodged itself with her into a tree.

"OOOOWWWW! Ow. Who the hell did this?" Hinata screamed in pain, trying to get the backwards barbed arrow out of her shoulder

Before she could try and pull it out, another arrow pierced her other shoulder, firmly sticking her to the tree. Hinata then noticed Yincus, and with his bow still in his grip, he jumped to the ground, and readied another arrow. Before he could pull the string, he sensed something coming towards him, very fast. Diving out of the sky at lightning like speed was Naruto. Yincus tried to fire a arrow at him, but it was too late. Naruto slammed into Yincus and he went skidding across the forest floor.

"How did you?" Hinata managed to ask

"Your probably wondering how I keep coming to your rescue like this. You release a pheromone when your in danger. This pheromone only I can smell, and its so strong I can tell its you anywhere." Naruto said

"I guess Zak had the right idea all along." Hinata muttered to herself

"Lets get those arrows out of your shoulders, shall we?" Naruto asked as he leaned over to pull them out.

Naruto grabbed the shaft of the arrow in her right shoulder, ready to pull it out. Just when he was about to pull it out, an arrow pierced his chest. Blood dripped out of the wound from his back, and Naruto coughed up a bit of blood. He turned around and there was Yincus, completely unharmed. Strapping his bow on his back, he then pulled out his pole weapon. Naruto pulled out his sword to counter.

"Nice sword." Yincus said

"Its better than the piece of crap you have." Naruto mocked

Yincus made his first strike with a piercing blow to Naruto's ribcage, just under his left lung. With a swing of his long, katana like sword, Naruto tried to slash his arm, but using his massive shield, Yincus deflected the attack with ease. He then flipped so he was walking on his hands and using his feet to use the pole weapon. Before Naruto could react from such a strange sight, Yincus delivered a devastating chop to Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto tried to block the next strike, but it was too late. He flipped the weapon around and using the hook cut deeply into Naruto's other shoulder.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled

There was little she could do. The white blood was trying to get the arrows out, but due to the backwards facing barbs it was near impossible. Yincus then put the pole weapon on his back and pulled out his sword. The 2 started to attack each other with there swords and block each others moves, though Yincus had the advantage because he had a shield. Slowly but surely, Naruto was getting fatigued, and drool started dripping from his mouth. With a combo of 5 slashes, Naruto had severe gashes in his chest, arms, thigh and cut Naruto's sword down to the hilt, or handle of the sword. The armored general finished off his assault with a shield bash to Naruto's face, and swinging his mace into Naruto's chest. Out of pure exhaustion and punishment, Naruto fell to the ground, unconscious and defeated.

"That was way too easy." Yincus said to himself, raising the mace above his head ready to smash it down on Naruto's spine

Before he could do that, he got hit in the helmet by one of his own arrows. Hinata stood by the tree he trapped her on, with the other arrow in her throwing arm. She threw it at him like a dart, but it bounced off the armor. She grabbed the hilt of Naruto's fallen sword, and held it like a sword. Concentrating white blood to it, she created a 3 foot broadsword. Yincus swung his mace at the sword, but when it hit, the white blood splattered a bit and then reformed. Felling he didn't want to get injured, he put his mace on his belt, and went to the top of the rocky outcrop. With a whistle, the dragon flew down into the clearing and landed before Hinata. Eight of the heads followed the movements of the center head, shaped like a cobras. It fanned its hood, and showed red markings. Hinata knew that even with the white blood, it would be a gamble to take it down. She ran over to Naruto to see if he had enough conscious and strength left to use the capture ring.

"Come on Naruto. Please, I need you." Hinata quietly whispered in his ear, massaging his muscles to try and get him to use the capture ring.

"Okay, time to finish this. Fork! Do your thing!" Yincus yelled to the dragon

The middle 3 heads had the ability to breath fire, and Fork the dragon sent 3 blasts of fire at the couple. Hinata in a last second effort propped Naruto up and gave him a quick kick in the shin. Using the last of his dropping energy and conscious, Naruto sent a red ring around the dragon, and stopped the flame in its tracks. The dragon tried to get out, but every time it touched the barrier around it, it experience unbelievable pain. In seconds of touching it, it disintegrated into a black orb, and went into Naruto's body. The red aura inside Naruto's body processed the orb's strength and used it to further power up Naruto. Seeing no reason to go on, Yincus jumped back through the portal. Hinata hauled Naruto onto her back and started back for the hospital, but found Fisk and Ripper before she got there.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened to him?" Fisk asked, looking over Naruto

"It looks like a train hit him and then he got stuck underneath the thing." Ripper commented

"Can't talk. Got to get to hospital." Hinata panted

"I'll carry him for ya." Ripper said, flipping Naruto onto his shoulder

Hinata was relieved that his weight was taken off her back. As they ran back to the village hospital, she felt better because she was not used to carrying Naruto's bulk. When they got there, Tsunade was in shock at the horrific injuries. The sheer number of them, many different types of injuries, and the deepness of the wounds would test her to see if she could heal them. Zak and Minato caught wind of this and by the time they got there, Hinata, Ripper and Fisk were so morale shot, nothing could be done for them except seeing Naruto in good condition again.

"I thought you trained him?" Minato said flabbergasted

Zak seemed like he was keeping a secret, and he was. So he took a deep breath and said...

"We didn't exactly train him." Zak said

"What do you damn mean by that?" Minato sternly asked

"When the kid was 3, we thought the best way to get him to toughen, due to no way of developing chakra control and his highly aggressive behavior, was to just throw him in the volcano and hope he would survive." Zak said, and as had a look of guilt on his face. Fisk and Ripper had it as well as the tried to hid there ashamed faces from there Hokage

"Why the hell did you do that!" Minato demanded

"Because we didn't think something like this could be possible for Yami's sake! This kind of thing is the stuff of legends! We toughened him to the point where he could kill any shinobi! That's what you people always wanted and that's what we delivered." Zak retaliated

Hinata was shocked at this. Before she could say anything, Zak said more.

"He was away from human contact for so long, he was devoid of all emotions when we found him. We had cameras on him to show us what he did, and he almost died everyday. He grew on nothing but bloodshed and sheer aggression and power. He had a scar on his emotional heart the size of the Hokage monument! So don't blame us! We just dropped him there and we didn't even do a damn thing from then on until he was 12 when we brought him back, after we settled him down!" Zak said all on one big breath, then took several deep breaths after that

'So that's why he wanted to love me so soon after meeting me. He knew there was no way out of it and he saw this for a first time to finally experience what love was.' Hinata thought

"Okay everyone, listen up." Tsunade sternly said

"Whats wrong?" Minato asked

"We managed to get him to regain conscious and stop a lot of the bleeding. Whats surprising though was we first woke him up and then did it because of the sheer amount of pain if he was asleep or awake, he felt no pain. We asked him several times and he said he felt the tools and jutsu, but the pain was not there." Tsunade replied

"Looks like we did our job right after all." Ripper commented, but got a blow to the gut by Minato

"Hinata, you can see him first." Tsunade said, letting her in

Hinata walked in and saw Naruto covered in thick bandages, covering most of his body. His face had one over his nose like the classic anime nose bandage, and on his cheeks. All of his bandages had some form of red on it. Hinata ran up to him, hugged him tightly and cried.

"Whats wrong girl. Don't cry over my wounds." Naruto comforted

"That's why I'm crying. Not over you physical wounds, but your emotional wound." Hinata cried

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"You been away from people so long, and in such a harsh environment, you had a huge emotional scar. When you quickly tried to start loving me it now hits me why you did that. You wanted to heal that scar." She cried into his shoulder

"Yes... your right. And you were just what the doctor ordered. Your the first person I've ever loved, and the most important I've ever loved." He replied

"Can you start loving your kids now?" Hinata, still crying but asked anyways

"Yes. I believe I can now, now that you know what I've been through." he said, pulling her into a kiss

"I also know why you call me 'my queen'. You think of me as a queen don't you?" Hinata joked

"Your the queen of the Wyvern my dear. The mighty Rathian. Every Ratholas needs a Rathian." Naruto replied

"As you say, my king." Hinata said as the two's lips meet at the same time.

Back at the rock slide area, something was moving under the rubble. The mercenary dug his way out, and grabbed his RPG launcher, and stood in the clearing. He got beat by a little girl. He screamed at the top of his lungs, to show he will get revenge, even if he has to die to get it.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well this was shocking set of events and it seems Wave Country is now gone that for sure. And some insane person is running around with a nuclear rocket launcher. Also Hinata and Hina need to learn to get along that for sure.

**MHG: I'm back in action! Now I'll waste no time working on the next chapter. Its a crossover with a close buddy of my, Uzamaki Ricky, and his soon to be hit story Naruto: Life of a Shy Jinchurriki.**

**Thanks for the beta reading of Kage Bijuu**


	26. Meeting yourself 2

Meeting yourself 2

I own nothing except OCs; everything goes to their respected owners

Warning! Please read Naruto: Life of a Shy Jinchuuriki to fully understand this chapter.

In a few weeks, Naruto was released from the hospital. Everyone noticed a change in how Naruto acted. He was a little less aggressive around his kids for one. Even his kids noticed. Morning rose slowly for Naruto, and didn't want to wake up. Hinata wanted him to get up, but he refused to get up. So Hinata turned to their kids to wake him up. The 3 were playing on the living room floor, with Bandit making a block tower, and King and Rex throwing a ball around.

"Okay kids, time to wake up daddy." Hinata cooed.

"No." King said.

"King. What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Daddy?" Bandit and Rex both asked.

"What's with you three's problem with being with your dad?" Hinata sweetly asked.

"Scar-we." The 3 babies replied.

"You three just need to get to know your dad better, that's all." Hinata said, picking the three up and carrying them to their rooms.

Now the kids thought they entered the kill zone. Hinata sent Hina to open the door for her and she went in. Naruto was sleeping with his pillow over his head, and showed no signs waking up. Hinata put the three kids up against Naruto and left. Bandit and King huddled together in a bit of fear, but Rex seemed to show none. He crawled up to Naruto and climbed on top of him. Feeling something on his chest, Naruto woke up.

"Rex? What are you doing here?" Naruto sleepily asked.

"Daddy." Rex said.

"Okay, I'm here kid." Naruto said.

"Momma." Rex said.

"You want to see your mom don't you? Okay, come here you." Naruto replied, gently picking him up.

Rex cuddled the best he could into his dad's arms and Naruto left the room, leaving the door open. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Hinata in a white apron.

"I believe you left this in our room." Naruto said, referring to Rex.

"You forgot two things." Hinata responded.

"Oh?" Naruto asked.

"Your other two sons." Hinata persuaded.

"Take Rex and I'll get them." Handing Hinata Rex, Naruto left.

As soon as Naruto left, Zak walked through the front door. However something was wrong. He was covered in blood and fresh wounds.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hinata asked.

"It's called a coordinated attack by one of Darkray's forces. We got hit by everything! Infantry, cavalry, air, artillery strikes, everything imaginable! Our force lost almost all the shinobi and kunoichi sent to fight them, and the survivors barely make it out with their lives." Zak gasped.

"Okay, here you are. Two little gremlins." Naruto said walking in with his two terrified children.

"Naruto! Man you got to help us man!" Komodo gasped coming in the door.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Major offensive on Darkray's part. Never saw it coming. Got the crap beaten out of us." Komodo gasped out.

"How far are they from the village?" Zak asked.

"A day, maybe two. At the rate they're waging this offensive they could be here in hours." Komodo said, finally gaining his breath back.

"Guys! They all of a sudden stopped their offensive!" Fisk ran in.

"You guys act like we have a revolving door for our front door. For Kami's sake just close the door behind you for once!" Hinata yelled.

'Now why would they stop there offensive?' Naruto thought to himself.

(In the Darkness)

"For god sake Sanka! Fucking shut up!" Tojo yelled at the sand general.

"You screw yourself! I have a right to talk!" Sanka replied.

The 2 were in a large room, with 13 seats around a large round table. Sanka and Tojo were on opposite sides of the table, while Icevorkus and Yincus were near a throne on the table, playing chess. The 4 were then interrupted by the blue and green minions sitting by Sanka.

"Oh great, the two idiots have arrived." Tojo said.

"Shut up! It's only him that's the idiot!" The blue one said, pointing to the green one.

Six more people walked in. The first one that came in wore black futuristic type armor, with a helmet and a large visor on it. The armor covered his body nice, and on his back was a large, 10 foot scythe. He sat down next to Sanka, and took off his helmet, revealing a middle aged man. His hair was mostly black with some yellow spots in it.

"Oh great, mister elite trooper." Sanka mocked.

"I'll cut them off bastard!" The man said, wielding his scythe.

"Azuka. Dear stop it." A woman's voice echoed, and stopped the man with the scythe, named Azuka, in his tracks.

"Yes dear." He said, suddenly getting serious.

The woman that said that walked in. She looked body wise like Anko, except she looked a little older. Her hair was long, tamed, and a light purple in color. She wore a skin tight black jumpsuit, and on her right chest were several medals.

"Sanka, quit looking at me like that." She said, not even looking at him.

"I'm not!" Sanka said.

"Oh come on, professor, come here you." Azuka said, and his wife sat next to him, opposite of Sanka.

Another woman came in, the wife of Icevorkus. She wore a navy blue uniform, with a beret with three medals on it, and a necklace with ice colored jewels. She had yellow pupils, and her hair was short, not showing from the beret. She sat next to Icevorkus, who was still playing chess with Yincus.

"Hi dear." She said.

"Hello Adrada." Icevorkus said, not even turning around.

"Checkmate." Yincus said a moment after.

"God damn it!" Icevorkus yelled and turned to his wife next to him.

"It's just a game." Adrada said.

"To him it's not." He replied.

Finally, the three remaining generals entered the room. The first of the three was a middle aged man, but already showing the signs of old age. His grayish hair poked out of his military helmet. He wore a flak jacket, or thick Kevlar armor under a uniform. His uniform was jet black, and his steel toed boots gripped the ground and sat down in one of the remaining seats. The final the two bared a striking resemblance to Naruto and Hinata. The man had features similar to Naruto's, except his teeth were normal like a human's.

His armor was far different from the others, being jet black. The armor was made of some short of shell, and it his chest armor matched his muscles, with muscle indents on it and the rest of his armor. His shoulder pads were large and spiked. On his legs were leg indented armor, with knee high boots. Finally, his helmet looked like a spider was on his face, with spikes sticking out sides. The woman on his right looked much like Hinata, and she wore a lavender skin tight jumpsuit. They sat down on the final two seats; the final one was for Darkray. In a puff of black smoke, Darkray appeared on the seat, and everyone shut up.

"Alright everyone, this is the run down. In order to get the white blood I need to break out of this place, you all have to fall under this new war strategy. This demonstration by a non-general led force proves that combined assaults are too much for them, so from now on, combined assaults, and if any of you want to fight together and join forces to attack a target, be my guest. All I want of you is to get the white blood, in any means necessary. Dismissed!" Darkray said, then puffing away into the darkness.

"Shit." The Naruto look alike said.

"Shut the crap up Kratos." Sanka said to the Naruto like man, whose name was Kratos.

"You little!" He yelled, pulling out two flaming short swords.

"I have no time for this crap. I got to command the forces already near the village." Tojo said.

"Why do you get to?" Azuka asked.

"Because they're from my armies." Came the sage's reply.

Walking out of the room, Tojo avoided the brawling mad house the place turned into after Darkray left. He walked to the portal area, to find the force had come back and was resting. There was a massive 50,000 infantry force, light infantry being camo covered gunners, and wielding camo covered sub machine guns, for close quarters combat. The heavy infantry were samurai, and no apparent effort to camouflage them, because the sheer amount of color's on the armor could be seen for miles. The final type of infantry were the grenadiers, thick Kevlar armored men with RPG's and other high caliber weapons ready to deal hell to whoever Tojo desired. In the infantry, monster type roamed in the group, it was a bear like shape, but was bulkier, and its fur ran on the sides of the beast, with the bottom half of it being blue. Its back and arms were covered in a thick, yellow scale, tipped with jutting spikes. Its head was like a bears, but scaly with hair spiking out to the sides and sticking up to the top. While the men rested, the beasts eat honey, and are called Aoashira.

There was the large artillery behind trucks ready to move when the order was given.

There were two types of tanks, an average sized tank with two machine guns mounted on it, and a slightly larger one with a barrel for firing larger round and a machine gun mounted next to it. Finally there were a small fleet of helicopters, armed to the teeth with missile launchers and guns. In the center of them was what they were to escort, a large dragon gunship, with its four propellers driving a machine bristling with weaponry. Tojo walked down to his tank, the largest tank in the force, with only one gun on the turret, but was the largest one out of all the tanks.

"Warriors! We now have orders to attack. Load your weapons and we move, for Konoha will be ours before the end of the day!" Tojo yelled once he climbed to the top of his tank, and once said slid down the hatch into the tank from the turret.

With a roar the army moved into action, and rolled through the portal feeling invincible.

(Meanwhile in Naruto's subconscious)

"**Naruto.**" The voice said.

"Not you again. What do you want now?" Naruto yelled back.

"**I want to talk to you in person. Head the Hokage's monument and you will meet me there."**The voice replied.

(Hokage's monument)

"Okay, I'm here. Now where the hell is he?" Naruto said to himself.

As soon as he said that, the top of the monument started to crack, and he could see a red glowing light inside it. Stairs formed and Naruto went down them. The tunnel was full of spiked rocks and lava, but Naruto pressed on till he got to a large room. There was a shrine with a large 3 headed dragon on it. In the middle of it was a red crystal, and Naruto tried sending his red aura at it. The room shook and rocks cracked, and what stood before him was a large neck and head of a huge dragon. It had black plated hide, and the back of the neck appeared to be a black shell infused into the thick hide, and large, pale white spikes ran down its neck. Its head was large and boxy, with large, grey horns jutting from its head.

"**Nice to finally see you in person.**" The head said in exactly the same voice the one Naruto was hearing was.

"So you're the voice I've been hearing, and the one that gave me the red aura." Naruto responded very surprised.

"**I am Rakia, Father of all monsters.**" Raika said.

"Okay, heavy stuff dude." Naruto replied.

"**I know it's a lot. But what's important is you using the red aura.**" Rakia explained.

"Why is it so important?" Naruto asked.

"**That aura you wield is ages old, long before evil ever rose to challenge good. I am the keeper of it, because evil can only be destroyed by it.**" The dragon explained.

"Did not answer my question." Naruto replied.

"**Rephrase that. The reason you have it is because Darkray is going try and escape because of Shinigami.**" The dragon said.

"Now explain more." Naruto persuaded.

"**A long time ago, Darkray was Shinigami's apprentice for the title of god of death. He learned very well, and like all masters, Shinigami thought he would take his title away from him. So he banished him. Years later, Darkray returned, with an army so powerful it almost destroyed the deities. In a last ditch effort to save themselves, Shinigami made a seal out of his own blood to trap him in the darkness, the thing that connects every dimension. Slowly the darkness corrupted Darkray, driving him mad. If he gets the 2 white bloods from the Hinatas, both the dimensions are doomed." **Rakia said.

"So if I fail in destroying Darkray's armies, everything goes to shit?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, now get the hell out of here already. Kia! Get your chibi butt out here!" **The dragon roared.

"You rang boss?" A small chibi version of Naruto appeared.

"**I'd like you to accompany Naruto to help him control the capture aura.**" The huge monster ordered.

"Hi, I'm Kia." The small, cute thing said.

"Naruto." Naruto returned the greeting.

"I think we should get of here. His other 'personalities' got a few issues to solve." Kia said, but before Naruto could say anything the fairy said "I'll explain later."

(Meanwhile back at the Hyuuga household)

"Boss, we got word there rolling again." Ripper said coming in the door, during this commotion, Naruto slipped in unnoticed he was gone.

"Don't you people ever knock anymore?" Hinata asked.

"We've came through this door so often it doesn't matter anymore." Zak said.

"I say this; just sic King with his mouth in pain and that would annihilate anything." Naruto joked.

"You do that and you're never getting sex out of me ever again." Hinata threatened.

"I'm trying not to woman. With the bad luck I have, I'd get more kids." Naruto replied.

"Okay people, listen up. This is our battle strategy. They have set up a temporary base of operations about 50 miles from here and are preparing to strike. I'll be on lookout for them and when I spot them, Hinata will be our distraction. Once then, Zak, Komodo and Ripper will skydive out of the air from Naruto's back and catch them off guard from the rear. While they are boxed in, Naruto will deliver an airstrike and they will be annihilated." Fisk explained.

"How the hell did you think of this so quickly?" Hinata asked.

"In war, someone has to step up to the plate and get something done." Fisk replied.

"Let's get them!" Ripper said, pumping his fists.

(15 minutes later)

The clearing was ready for battle. Fisk had set a few traps, hoping to level the playing field. He sat in a tree with his red scaled bowgun, loaded with flame bullets. He was looking into binoculars and could easily see the dust cloud they made as the army marched along the path. Hinata was 10 feet back, ready to go. Naruto on the other hand was on top of the Hokage monument just to get a big enough head start to take off. On his back and tail were Komodo, Ripper and Zak.

"Lose. Some. Weight." Naruto staggered out.

"Get a life and fly already." Ripper said.

Naruto jogged up to the edge and jumped off. He fell a lot faster than usual, and narrowly hit the ground before he started to fly.

"Okay, Hinata, we are in the air. Get ready to strike." Zak called into an intercom

"Will do." Hinata replied.

Everything was in motion, until a portal appeared in the field. No one saw it except Fisk, and he knew this was trouble. Then he saw people come out, an alternate Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Before Fisk could fire a warning shot, the front line troops spotted them and mistook the Naruto and Hinata for the real targets they wanted.

"Damn it. Hinata! Get in there now! We got alternates versions of our friends and both you and Naruto getting pounded in there!" Fisk yelled into the intercom.

Bullets and explosions rained down on the group. From there, Fisk could see swirling orange chakra around the Naruto and saw him charge the line, getting hit several times. Kiba, Chouji and Shino rushed after to help their friend, but the other Naruto found himself surrounded by troops with bayonets, and tried to stab him. Grabbing one of them, he tore the man apart in rage and the fallen soldier disappeared in a dark aura. Kiba, Chouji and Shino however could not even get close to them. Charging out of the forest, Hinata rushed in and swiped with her spiked tail, sending a few soldiers flying.

"Hey! I think you're looking for me aren't you!" Hinata taunted.

"It's her, shoot for maximum damage!" One of them yelled, and they all turned their attention to Hinata.

"What the heck? There's two Hinata's?" Kiba yelled shocked.

"Zak? Where the hell are you guys? Hinata needs you guy's help now!" Fisk yelled.

"We're flying coach. What do you expect? We don't have peanuts or an in-flight movie." Zak smartly replied.

"Okay, that's it. I'm dropping you guys now." Naruto said.

"Dude, can't you lower altitude first?" Komodo asked.

"Let me think. No." Naruto said, and made a sharp turn and they fell.

The artillery guns started to fire at them as they fell. Flak formed all around them, but they all landed safely, except Komodo, which landed on his face. Tojo arrived on the scene with his tank, and sent a shot at Zak, but blocked with his great sword.

"Sweet fire dancing. Another Naruto!" Ripper said.

"Just what we need. Another one." Zak replied.

"Ow. Can I go home now?" Komodo asked in pain.

"No!" The two hunters said in unison.

"You again!" Tojo yelled.

"How about a rematch?" Ripper challenged.

In an instant Tojo took the challenge and made a jumping 2 handed strike with his sword. Ripper blocked with his axe and the 2 started a sword and axe fight. Zak and Komodo then began to fight the troops, with Zak annihilating them with his great sword and Komodo back flipping to try and not get shot. Hinata was trying to protect Ino, the other Hinata, and Shikamaru, but caught a glimpse of the dragon gunship flying by them, ready to blow them to hell. However she saw a red shape flying above it.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto dived towards the dragon and hits it full force. Using his talons, he grappled the giant airship and then slashed into its armor plating to reach the circuits for the front engines. When finally reaching them, he bit down into them and the ship started to fall. Naruto jumped from the top of the ship and it crashed into the ground, skidding a way's and finally stopping in black flames. Perched on the wreckage, Naruto let out a roar to show everyone that he was there, and then swooped down to distract the lines.

"Priority one! Blast him!" A trooper yelled and everyone got gun happy and tried to get a bullet in him.

"Naruto, airstrike now!" Fisk yelled into the intercom.

"One fire strike coming up." Naruto replied.

Fire formed around Naruto's' arms, wings, and tail. Then, curling into a ball, he kamikaze into the troops and in the process, destroying many in a dark aura. Despite this attack, the other Naruto was stuck inside the enemy lines, and slowly was getting tired. The other Hinata ran into the lines, slipping through the infantry, but came under fire from the tanks. Tojo's tank came especially close to hitting her. She jumped on top of it to avoid getting hit, but the backup tank commander popped up through the hatch on top of the turret and grabbed her. With an automatic response to having a hostage, he pulled his pistol from its holster on his belt and pressed it against her temple, with his finger on the trigger.

"Kid, one more step and your girlfriend dies." The lieutenant said.

"**Let her go or else!**" The other Naruto roared.

"I don't think you're in a position to bargain. Your girl is about to get her head blown off, your surrounded, and we all have high caliber firepower. So you should not even be talking." The black uniformed man snarled.

He only saw a red flash and then noticed that his hostage was gone. Hovering right above him was Naruto, with the other Hinata in his arms.

"Picking on kids? Isn't that a little low for you guys?" Naruto mocked.

"No, but shooting your head off isn't." He said, aiming for Naruto's head with his pistol.

Naruto threw Hinata on his tail to protect her and then activated the red aura.

"Capture ring!" Naruto yelled, throwing a glowing red ring and it erupted around the tank

"Crap." Was all he had left to say as the red aura destroyed him, the crew and the tank and turned them into black and grey orbs. The orbs then went into Naruto's body. After that, Naruto let Hinata down and ran towards her friends. Feeling they are outgunned, the troops fled into the forest as fast as their legs can carry them.

"Come back you cowards!" Tojo yelled, but got sliced in the shoulder by Rippers fire axe.

"You might want to run as well." Zak said.

"You are hopelessly out numbered and gunned." Ripper chipped in.

"Axe boy. I'm going to kill you one of these days." Tojo said to Ripper.

"Names Ripper, and it's me that's going to kill you." The switch axe master said.

"You all may have won this battle, but not the war." Tojo muttered and ran into the forest.

Naruto landed on the ground, and made his tail, wings and talons on feet disappear. However his fight was not over. The other Naruto roared at him.

"**Get away from my friends.**" He growled.

"Okay, I'll slowly back away from them. How does that sound?" Naruto joked.

"You're not intimidated?" He asked, still in a gruff voice.

"How can I be intimidated by someone who's clothes say 'hit me, I'm a walking bull's eye'. Dude, how is that intimidating?" The red counterpart replied.

The orange clad Naruto charged the red one, roaring all the way. The red Naruto did the same and the two almost collided and started to show who was the tougher. Slowly, the smaller Naruto started to back off, but putting up a fight all the way. Finally deciding to end the fight and slashed his cheek with his nails. Blood trickled down Naruto's cheek, and extended his claws, and gored his alternates' cheek, blood gushing from the wound.

The orange clad ninja tried to kick him away, but his larger counterpart's talons.

"**You think you're stronger than me? I'm going to inflict a pain you'll never live down!**" The orange Naruto yelled.

"You need an attitude adjustment. You're not in your home anymore; you're in an alternate version of it. That portal you went through transported you into a different time line, and now your meeting a different time line of you, me and ultimately you friends and comrades." The larger counterpart said.

"**Shut up! You're just saying such nonsense to avoid me killing you! You're trying to hurt the only people I care about, like Sasuke and his gang! Now I'm going to give you a world a hurt.**" He growled and tried to punch his other self, but a clawed hand stopped it.

"Kia. You there?" Naruto said to thin air.

"Right here boss." The chibi form said teleporting into the world.

"Oh come on! Now Naruto's got a Chibi form too! What's next, Komodo having one?" Hina exclaimed.

"Hey!" Komodo said, still nursing his sore back.

"Kia, why is he acting like this?" He asked the chibi.

"Try memory swap." Kia said.

"How do I do that?"

"Just put your hand to his forehead and then channel the red aura into him, and it should work." Kia said uncertainly.

"I'll try it anyways." Naruto said and put his hand on the struggling boy's forehead.

The red aura ignited onto his hands, and he got to see all his memories. What he saw as appalling. His whole life, running away from civilians trying to kill him, calling him a monster, blood gushing from his whole body, and only rarely being saved by shinobi.

What he saw next made him feel physically ill. Him cutting himself to try and relieve the pain and considering killing himself. Suddenly anger turned to sorrow for his alternate.

'Now I'll show you my memories.' Naruto thought and sent him a memory that summed up his life.

(Flashback, 6 years)

The volcano, a huge monster constantly growing in size due to enormous amounts of magma coming from its huge crater. Volcanic ash filled the air, making any life be suck out of any creature. On a small trail by a rocky gorge, a rocky hided herbivore searched for food. It was low to the ground, walking on 4 stout legs, and a long, armored and at the end somewhat lumped and spiky, almost like a club. Its head was mostly a large, spiked frill, making it appear bigger. A horn sprouted on its nose, and smaller spikes were behind it. What stuck out of place on this creature was its ears, facing it they looked like large spikes, but turned to the side they were long ears. It continued to walk along; not knowing something was stalking it.

Jumping from the top of the gorge was 6 year old Naruto, though smaller, and a lot leaner, he was far more aggressive, attacking the beast with claws and talons before his prey could get away. After a few quick and devastating slashes to the underbelly, the beast fell, and flopped around like it had a seizure, and then died. Naruto then dragged it up to the top of the gorge, a nest of bones and rotting corpses on an isolated plateau with a rocky over hang to protect against the lava and ash above. As he was about to eat, he heard a roar, and something smashed him against the wall. With a smash with his tail, he shrugged the beast off and finally got a good look at it.

It had a big body, with four legs; the two in front were a cross between wings and legs, creating a 'pseudo' wyvern if you will. The beast's thick scaled hide was black with dark gold stripes. Its tail was long and plated with black scales. Down its back was a small spine of black and gold coloring and shoulder ridges on its broad shoulders. On its long, muscled neck perched a big, boxy head, with gold eyes, and 2 larges spikes sprouting over the eyes. It let out a loud roar, showing large, knife-like teeth, able to slice through bone, the creatures name was Black Tigrex.

Naruto charged, but all it did was swipe with its claws, and got a huge gash in his chest. Blood oozed from his heart as ash and other impurities from the thick air infused with the new growing skin. Fire escaped his mouth and sent a fireball at the beast, but living in the volcano for so long, it was nearly immune to fire. It lunged and tried to bite him, but Naruto dodged. Quickly it bit again and got the child in his jaws.

The creature's jaws were crushing Naruto's body, so much he could not move his arms. In a last ditch effort, he swung his spiked tail into the monsters neck, and the beast let go, large puncture wounds gushed blood from the Tigrex's neck, and when it roared, blood poured out even more. Black Tigrex then ripped a chunk of rock from the ground and hurled it at Naruto, but he dodged effortlessly. In a sheer act of rage, Naruto grabbed the beasts jaw, and ripped it out of its socket. The body staggered, and then fell to the ground, dead from shock and blood loss.

(Present)

Naruto's alternate's face turned from anger to horror as the images flashed into his head, fear filling his eyes.

"Is there a way to get inside his head?" Naruto asked Kia.

"Yes, just intensify the aura and it should work. I can't believe Rakia has not told you this stuff." Kia said.

"How long has he been not telling me that?" Naruto asked.

"Since you got it." Kia chipped in.

"Damn it! Oh well, here goes nothing." The red Naruto said, channeling the red aura into his hand and put it on the struggling kids head, and after 3 min's the red Naruto and Kia disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Shikamaru said.

(Inside the alternate Naruto's mindscape)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kia and Naruto yelled in unison as they fell and hit the mindscape with a thump

"Deja vu." Naruto muttered as he waited for his bones to knit back together.

"Okay, this place is completely empty." Kia said, flying around the space.

"What's that over there?" Naruto asked, noticing a giant cage in one of the walls with a seal on the middle of it.

"Hello! Anything in there?" Kia yelled into the empty blackness of the cage.

"**Fuck you pipsqueak.**" A demonic voice boomed from the hole.

"I think you pissed off whatever is in there." Naruto whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous. If there is anything evil in there, I can't be killed by it..." The floating chibi said, but got hit by a blast of orange chakra, "But you can be surprised what I can live through."

"**This is my domain, get the hell out!**" It boomed.

"That didn't sound good." Kia said.

"**Who are you anyways?**" It said, now coming close enough to the bars so they could see it.

What they saw stunned them. It was a massive fox, enormous, with thick orange fur that ran all the body. Nine thick hammer-like tails coiled and snaked behind the beast. Its head compared to its body was big, a large, fox head with huge teeth grinning down on them. Finally long, muscled arms with 4 long, claws fingers and a clawed thumb gripped the paved ground of the mindscape.

"I'm Kia, and this is Naruto Namikaze." The chibi said to the massive fox with a hint of fear in his voice.

"**Another Naruto. How interesting. To think my host is far different from you. You seem strong, but not strong enough for my liking, and not manipulative.**" The fox said.

"Don't insult my alternate self, you damn door rug!" Naruto replied.

"**Try me. You can't do anything against my power.**" The fox mocked.

Naruto charged the red aura, but instead of it bursting into 'flames' on his hands, red sparks flew from his hands. Now he was confused, it worked on the tank, why wasn't it working now?

"Rakia also forgot to tell you that it needs 9 hours to recharge." Kia said.

"Why does he keep forgetting?" Naruto asked.

"He's old, deal with it." Kia responded.

"Can you do anything about it?" The spiked red head asked.

"Stand back." Kia said, cracking his knuckles.

From the small chibi sparked massive bolts of red lighting, arching towards the seal. Instead of getting rid of it, the writing glows blood red. Before the fox could question what he did, Kia chuckled and the 2 were teleported out of the mindscape.

(Outside the mindscape, reality)

In a red flash, Naruto appeared, with his orange counterpart temporarily knocked out. His friends thought Naruto did something to his counterpart and jumped him. The six, except the other Hinata began pummeling the red Naruto. Orange Naruto then got up, but acted not like Zak and the gang thought he would, he acted like Hinata used to be, shy, but kind.

"P-Please. Stop it." Shy Naruto said.

"Dude, he freaking beat you up! Why do you want him not to get it?" Shikamaru contradicted.

"H-H-He's not s-so bad." Shy Naruto replied.

The six had Red Naruto on the ground. After he said that, they eased up a bit, and let him go. After dusting himself off, the two Naruto's walked up to each other, to meet each other naturally. A weird sight it was, as wyvern Naruto was a bit taller and bulkier than the orange clad one. Before either could say a word, the portal that brought the nine to the world disappeared. All seemed surprised, but Wyvern Naruto came up with a solution.

"You need a place to stay. Why not stay with us." Naruto offered, and his Hinata came to his side.

"Th-thank you." He said.

"You guys coming?" Hinata asked to the group, and the 6 followed, but her alternate stepped up to say something.

"How did we even get here?" The alternate Hinata asked.

"Portals, connections between dimensions. There's an outbreak of them. That's probably how you got here." Hinata replied, while they talked, Hina was seeing the new chibi, Kia.

"Hello there. What's your name?" Kia flirted.

"Easy Romeo, you are not my type." Hina replied.

"Ah come on, your name is Hina right? You just need to get to know me." Kia persuaded, but Hina blasted him with a chakra beam, and sent him crashing through the trees.

"Hinata. I don't think we should be doing this." Kiba whispered to his friend.

"This is a bad idea; their 'Naruto' is way too unpredictable." Ino also whispered.

"He's perfectly fine. He's giving us a place to sleep for now and he whatever he did to Naruto, he's back to normal." Alternate Hinata said and continued to follow.

"You guys coming?" Naruto called to Zak and the gang.

"No, we're taking all this stuff they left behind first. The spoils of war!" Zak replied.

"Sweet! I'm in on that!" Kia said, finally waking up and instantly flew towards the temporary base.

Following the trail, they made it to the Hyuuga main gate, and after much needed persuasion, they made it to the house. The alternate Naruto let his Hinata in the door first, but things went ugly.

"MAMA!" The trio of babies yelled as they seemed to have launched themselves like rockets at the alternate Hinata, and dropped her to the floor.

"What the?" Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino yelped.

"Okay kids, come here my little darlings." Hinata said.

The other Hinata got out from underneath them and the 3 sat on the floor, utterly confused. In unison, they looked at one Hinata, then the other, then back to the first one, and to the second. They both looked identical to them, and to them it looked like they had two moms now. Naruto however, knew they could never mistake him for his orange counterpart.

"Rex, over here son." Naruto said.

"Daddy." Rex said, and Bandit and king both turned their heads to their father, there pupil-less blue eyes wide open.

"See Hinata, child psychology." Naruto said.

"Okay, but you still don't know anything about my psychology." Hinata teased.

"Oh? Well I guess this isn't anything near that." Naruto sarcastically said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You guys act like you're married." Shikamaru said.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Red Naruto said, and the group of nine had their jaws dropped, except the alternate Naruto, which fainted with his face a vibrant red.

"Hi, everybody!" Came an old, but familiar voice called through the door, and opened, and instantly Hinata created a white blood shotgun and blasted Tyber Zann Namikaze on his ass.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Tyber." Hinata apologized

"You okay grandpa?" Naruto asked, helping the old man to his feet.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you." Tyber said to Hinata.

"Why are you here?" Hina asked.

"Zak and them are... (Honk) back." Tyber staggered.

Zak and the rest arrived in quite an interesting way. They came speeding in on 1 ton half-track transport trucks, 5 in all, and each behind them attached to the truck was an artillery piece, but several different varieties. Zak came in first with a medium artillery piece, when he laid it down on the ground, 2 pieces splayed out to stabilize it and the barrel sharply pointed upwards. Its 2 tires also made it mobile, and overall, when it fired, it fired a round that created a small crater in its wake. The second type Fisk, Kia morphed into Naruto, and Komodo had. The anti-tank gun they pulled was in similar design to the one Zak had, but the barrel pointed straight, and was shorter. It sported a backwards curving shield to protect the crew behind it, but a parting in the middle of the shield to protect. When they fired there's, it knocked down a tree. Ripper's truck had an artillery piece that Hinata and Naruto knew all too well, one exactly like the ones that were firing upon them in the land of snow.

"Nice haul, eh." Zak boasted.

"Holy crap." Kiba said.

"I did not know our enemy left so much stuff behind in a retreat." Tyber said.

"Yeah, but the one in the silver armor is the only one that's serious." Red Naruto said.

"You guys about done?" Hinata asked. "I want to start lunch already."

"I'll help." Naruto said.

"Who are you guys?" Ino asked Zak as the hunters and chibi were unloading crates of weapons, rations, and ammunition.

"Name's Zak, expert hunter. We basically do the dirty work for this village." Zak replied.

"Are you guys like Hunter Nin?" Alternate Hinata asked.

"Those guys got it easy; we do the hard work, fight monsters that would send Hunter Nin running." Ripper said.

"Okay other me. Is he still out?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Shino said, trying to wake him up.

"Let me handle this." Naruto said and shot water from his mouth and splashed into him, instantly waking him from comatose.

"What happened?' He shyly asked.

"You went faint after Hinata said we were married." His red counterpart said.

"Uh..."

"Come on pal, let's get inside." Naruto said before his smaller self could say anything.

"Hold it dude, what's that on little Naruto's neck?" Fisk said, and on alternate Naruto's neck was a small computer chip, with a red flashing light on it.

(In the Darkness, Yincus' lab)

Yincus was one of the greatest minds in the universe, and used his boundless knowledge of weapons and armor to creating new projects to improve Darkray's army. Even so, a quarter of all his experiments fail, and when they happen, don't be in the blast radius.

While several black coated scientists worked around the lab, Yincus was in his usual state of mediation, a game of chess.

"Sir, we got a signal from one of your projects." One of the scientists said from a hologram table.

"Which?" Yincus asked, not even looking up from his game with another scientist.

"One called: Operation Specter." The scientist read.

"Crap, not that one. Those were a project I called polymorphic specters, blobs that could clone anything and copy there power exactly. The only difference is that the skin, scales, feathers, etc., would be a light grey. I remember that order like it was yesterday." Yincus said.

(Flashback no Jutsu, 800 years ago)

Yincus was assembled in Darkray's throne room, with the lord of Darkness looming over him like a vulture. Casually, Yincus stared back.

"Yincus, I need you to create something that can clone anything, and your time limit is 400 years." Darkray said.

"Consider it done." Yincus said.

(400 years later)

"It's a failure!" The polo wearing general screamed.

(Present- end Flashback no Jutsu)

"We got a design from the chip." The scientist said, and one the hologram was the design for alternate Naruto's body.

"That design is no good, pitch it. Now if you need me, I've got some other projects to work on." Yincus ordered and teleported out.

"Wait a minute, look at this." The hologram scientist said.

On the screen flared the body of the Nine Tailed Fox, the energy ratings exiting all grids. The 9 other forms, including feral, also appeared on the screen.

"Let's just try the specters on the weakest form."

A large, grey blob appeared on the floor, and with an orange beam to it, it morphed into a small, Kyuubi-like fox, except only with one extremely small tail. It was only about the size of a ninja hound puppy.

"This is great; get Darkray and Yincus for a demonstration. Find all the blobs and take them to the portal room." The lead scientist said as the scientists scrambled to get to work.

(30 minutes later)

"This better be worth my time." Darkray said, standing on a balcony, over viewing the room full of 200 blobs.

"I'm doomed." Yincus muttered to himself.

"Activate." The scientist said as the info of the different forms into the blobs.

The blobs morphed and changed into the fox shapes, creating 1 nine tailed form, 2 eight tailed forms, and with each weaker form the number increased till all 200 blobs were 9 different forms of the fox.

"Yes! Yes! It works! It works! For 400 years I didn't touch it and it works!" Yincus said as he pumped his arms in excitement.

"Impressive." Darkray said.

"It's amazing isn't it? It copy's the power level, moves, and form of the being it cloned, the only difference is its grey. And it works on anything." Yincus boasted.

"Anything?" Darkray said in wonder and thought, 'If it could clone anything, maybe I can turn everyone against that Naruto brat.'

"My foxes, for this mission you are under the nine tail's command. Find the Hinata with the white blood and extract it, then bring it back." Yincus ordered, and the portal opened, and the 100 one tailed foxes lead the stampede of foxes that flooded the forest of Konoha.

(Meanwhile at the Hyuuga household)

After lunch, Fisk at least had a battle plan due to capture battle plans on several fronts that the enemy chose. They were plans to attack land of spring, Sand village, land of mist naval raid, the volcanic region mines, and a plan to attack Konoha through a ravine near the sand-fire border. Now the only thing to do was to convince the alternates to help the counter attacks.

"Hey guys, want to see some action?" Naruto asked the group.

"No." Kiba said, supposedly for all of themselves.

"Dude, you're being a coward. We are in the middle of a war here!" Naruto said.

"It's your war, not ours!" Ino yelled.

"And maybe our enemy has something that can get you guy's home! It's your only chance at seeing your home. So what do you have to lose?" Naruto asked.

"He does have a point. If we don't help them, what other chance will we have?" Shikamaru said.

"Whose side are you on?" Shino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Side with the best reasons. It's a drag to really come up with anything in an argument." Shikamaru replied.

"I hear ya, dude." Ripper said while he was putting on white plated gauntlets with black spikes sticking out of the sides.

"Cool armor." Kiba acted surprised.

"Thanks, why don't you come with me." Ripper replied.

"No way." Kiba said.

"Come on, you got to pay the rent, so you're coming with me to the land of spring." Ripper ordered and dragged him into the truck, and off they went before he had a chance to object.

"That's Ripper for ya, so headstrong at times you can't get a word in edge wise." Fisk said.

"Reminds me of Kiba at times." Shino said.

All the while, Red Naruto's babies continued to try and figure out which Hinata was there mom. Getting tired of seeing 3 pairs of eyes move from one girl to the other, Naruto decided to end it once and for all.

"Hina! Get out here you ugly pig." Naruto taunted.

"That's it! You've done it." Hina said, popping out of the 'original' Hinata.

The babies now knew who their mom was, and not only that they could see Hina, but Hinata accidentally had her green tail out. Instantly it caught the alternates' eyes, especially her alternate.

"Oh my god. How did you get a tail?" Alternate Hinata asked.

"What the? Naruto! How do I get rid of the tail?" Hinata yelled.

"He's out at the moment." Hina said.

"What did you do to him?" The chibi's partner sighed.

"A few broken bones, several teeth missing, and I think maybe a broken jaw." Hina replied.

"Heal him." Hinata ordered.

"Why?"

"I need him to tell me how to get rid of the tail."

"Fine!" Hina screamed and shot Naruto, and instantly healed.

"I'm off." Fisk said.

"Better to be following you than listen to them argue." Shino said following Fisk.

"Hina, fuck you!" Red Naruto yelled while jumping up from lying on the floor.

"Naruto, how do I get rid of the tail?" Hinata asked.

"Just think it to not be there and it it's gone." Naruto said.

With a simple thought like that, the tail was gone. Just then Komodo was found bringing in a box of Grenades.

"Careful Komodo, don't be a klutz on this one." Zak said.

"Since when am I?" Komodo asked.

"Let's see, last week you set off a barrel bomb in the armory, you dropped an antique vase in the Hokage's office a few weeks back, and the most famous of all, while working on maintenance for the Hokage monument you blew up the nose of the second Hokage's face." Zak said.

"He really did all that?" The alternates said in unison.

"Hell yes. This guy may be a flexible fighter, but if you ask him to do any domestic wise, be prepared." Zak said.

"I'm going to the sand country. I've got a bone to pick with that desert general." Komodo said.

"Why do you have such a hatred for the guy? Is it because he almost killed your girlfriend? If it is, you as bad as Naruto! AAAHHHHAAAAAHHAAA!" Zak got to the point of laughing his ass off when he was slashed in the groin by Komodo's swords.

"Can you give a guy a break?" Zak gasped in pain.

"No not really." Komodo replied.

"Naruto, can I ask a favor?" Hinata asked.

"Sure babe." Red Naruto replied.

"Take this list and go get some food, were out from lunch." Hinata said.

"You wish is my command!" Naruto said and ran out the door, then started flying.

"Is he always like this?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but if he fails on anything, he has half a sake, and then the next morning he doesn't remember a thing." Zak said, trying to keep a straight face.

"H-how did he start drinking sake?" Orange Naruto asked.

"Well, I believe it started with one time we all bet Naruto could beat Tsunade at a sake drinking contest." Zak pondered.

(Flashback, last week)

"Explain to me again why you bet that I can drink sake? I've never touched a drop of that crap!" Naruto ranted.

"We bet... how much did we bet on this?" Komodo asked first.

"100 million and 5 yen." Fisk replied.

"And you guys think I can beat her at her own specialty?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry; Wyvern's have a natural tolerance to sake." Zak said, patting him on the back as he pushed him into the sake house.

"Dude, you got that reversed, Wyvern's have a natural intolerance to it." Fisk said.

"There goes our money." Ripper muttered.

Naruto went in and sat down at a table that said 'reserved for Tsunade and Naruto'. He then waited for Tsunade, which didn't take long. Once she sat down, Ripper brought the 2 each a bottle of sake and cup.

"Okay, here are the rules, if you don't already know them. You drink as much sake as you can and we will record how many cups you drink. Whoever drinks the most cups wins." Ripper explained.

"You ready to lose that money?" Tsunade asked, for once actually going to win a bet.

"No, but I'm ready to see you passed out." Naruto replied.

"On your marks, get set, Drink!" Ripper yelled.

Tsunade took a cup and quickly drank it. Naruto, just wanting to get out of it, took the bottle and chugged it down, and his cheeks turned red in an instant. Do to his pace, she began to quicken her drinking, but it was too late. Naruto was drinking bottles at a time, and after 5 bottles, Naruto has won undoubtedly.

"You win." Tsunade said before passing out.

"Whoot... what the heck am I doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Dude, cut the joke. You won the drinking contest." Ripper replied.

"I was?" Naruto seemed surprised.

"I think the sake made you have some memory loss." Ripper said.

"Jet, I fly jet. Bring me drink." Naruto said, hallucinating and then passed out.

(End Flashback –present)

"I wonder what sake tastes like." Chouji said.

Strangely, Red Naruto came in the door with a bag of groceries. Chouji then decided to ask Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. What does sake taste like?" He asked.

"How the hell should I know, I never drank it in my life." Red Naruto said.

"That's crap. You drank it tons of times since last week." Zak said.

"Have not. Okay to prove it, this is the first time I've ever drank sake." Naruto said, pulling out a bottle from the bag.

"Naruto, why did you buy that?" Hinata sighed.

"It's my money; I can do whatever I want with it." Naruto replied and drank, then instantly passed out.

"There's your answer, he can't stay sober long enough to tell you." Zak replied.

"Be right back." Hinata sighed and dragged her husband to their bedroom.

"Hey, Chouji. Want to see some action?" Zak asked.

"No." Chouji replied.

"If we win, you get all the food you can eat." Zak wagered.

"Deal!" Chouji yelled, and Zak grabbed a black gauntlet from his backpack and they were off.

"He does know how to get Chouji to go into battle." Alternate Hinata said.

"Chouji is easy to convince. Anyone could do that." Ino replied.

"Okay, now are you going to be good?" Hinata said to Red Naruto, coming back from their bedroom.

"Yes." Red Naruto pouted.

"How do you live with him?" Alternate Hinata asked.

"Well, you just got to know how to be on his good side. That's how you live with any guy you love." Hinata replied, and gave Red Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Alternate Hinata asked.

"Sure. This way." Hinata led down the bedroom hallway, "So what is it?"

"Well, I, how do you say it, I got a crush on Naruto." She said, pointing to shy Naruto.

"Your strong willed, go tell him." Hinata replied.

"I can't do that. Every time I try, he faints." Her alternate replied.

"I remember when I used to do that around Naruto. I miss those days." Hinata fantasized.

"Can you help me?" Alternate Hinata asked.

"Well, I have an idea. Do you trust me?" The 'wyvern' queen said.

"I do. I don't know about the others, but if you're me, then I do." the other Hinata responded, starting to fell confused with what she just said.

"Here's the plan, we split into teams, your Naruto with me, so I can butter him up for the idea of a relationship with you, and you will go with Ino with my Naruto to where ever he's going." Hinata suggested.

"Well... I... okay, that may work. Thanks for trying to help." Alternate Hinata said.

"You're welcome, now let's put the plan into action." Hinata replied, and the two walked back into the living room.

"What took you ladies so long? I was missing you my dear." Red Naruto flirted.

"Oh that's sweet Naruto, but I need your shy little buddy to help me with a little recon around the village." Hinata replied.

"Why him? I'd burn the whole forest so you'd be able to see them." Red Naruto asked.

"Well, you need to show these two ladies around." Hinata answered.

"Great." Red Naruto said sarcastically.

"Um... why m-me?" shy Naruto asked.

"Because, you would not last five seconds with him." Hinata replied, refuting to his larger alternate.

As the two walked out the door, Naruto seemed confused on what to do. With everyone else gone, he had to first get a babysitter for the kids. The problem was, who. He heard a knock on the door, and a familiar voice.

"Is anyone home?" Tyber's voice rang.

"Sorry Grandpa about Hinata blasting you earlier. When she puts her mind to something, it isn't coming loose." Naruto replied, opening the door.

"Who's he?" Ino asked.

"This is my Grandpa, Tyber Zann Namikaze." Naruto replied.

"Why isn't your last name Uzumaki like Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"That's my mother's last name." Naruto responded, kinda shocked that his alternate had a different last name.

"Interesting." Hinata muttered.

"So can you babysit for a bit?" Naruto asked.

"Well... alright, but only because it's for you." Tyber replied.

"Great! Let's get you two into some volcano survival gear." Naruto cheered.

(Outside of Konoha)

The two Konoha teens stealthy move through the forest, trying not to be seen by whatever could be left of Tojo's force. Little did they know, was several one tail form clones were following them from a distance. Trying to break the alternate Naruto's silence, Hinata tried to open a conversation.

"How long have you known your Hinata?" She asked.

"Um... I-I've known h-her since I was in the academy." He shyly replied.

"So what do you think of her as? A friend or something else?" She asked.

"Um..." Was all he could get out, his face red as a tomato, but a small grey fox caught Hinata's eye.

"Aw. How cute!" She said picking it up

She didn't know that that fox was the smallest and weakest of the Kyuubi clones. Also unknown to them 5 one tail clones were sneaking around them, circling, waiting to strike.

The little fox then gave a signal only the one tails could understand by wagging its tail. Then one lunged out right in front of Hinata.

"I take it this is yours." Hinata said sacredly, and let the small fox go.

The small creature ran to the bigger fox, and jumped on its head. Then it let out a small howl, and the attack commenced. The other 4 foxes tackled Hinata to the ground and before the white blood could put up a defense, they were biting and slashing at her flesh, till the white blood had to put her in a coma to try and heal the body. Shy Naruto then activated the fox chakra.

"**Leave her alone!**" He roared.

The 5 clones did not even notice him as a 2 tail form walked up, and saw Naruto. With a simple thought command, the fox send a chakra arm at Naruto, knocking him through a line of trees, then ordering the foxes to follow him, and two of them grabbed Hinata in their mouths and walked off. Unknown to the foxes, Naruto got up, and silently started to follow them, to try and get his alternates wife back.

(In land of spring/snow)

"It's freezing!" Kiba yelled.

"I offered to get you some armor, but you said no. It's your own fault." Ripper replied.

The two were perched on a small mountain pass overlooking a bigger one. Ripper parked the truck near a cliff, but Ripper didn't know it was a cliff due to a snowstorm. The pass itself followed a railroad line towards Yukigakure. As for the artillery gun, Ripper set it up on a small overhang to get a clear shot at any recon forces, and by it was a box of explosive shells with auto reloading clip. To Ripper, it gave him an advantage due to not having to load every shot by hand. He saw something in the snow, and could tell it where Barioth, but Kiba did not see them, and he thought they were just big cats.

"Those are the biggest cats I've ever seen. I hate cats!" Kiba screamed.

"Shut up. Those cats are for the enemy. Get down." Ripper whispered, and pushed him down into the snow.

Fortunately for them, the monsters did not hear, as the howling of the wind had a soothing effect on them, much to the thankfulness of the riders. Behind the three monsters trail a squad of 9 solders, and the squad leader was none other than the ice general himself, Icevorkus.

"Is this a good invasion route?" The general asked.

"No sir, it's too narrow to try and land the dragons here." The rider replied.

"Shit. We'll have to find another spot." Icevorkus muttered.

With no warning, an explosion sent the squad of soldiers back to the darkness. The general looked up and he could see the artillery gun.

"Ice release: Avalanche." He muttered and a wall of ice rushed at Ripper and Kiba.

"Oh shit! Hit the deck!" Ripper yelled and tackles Kiba to the ground.

Unfortunately, it was little, too late. The ice covered them and they were frozen. Satisfied, Icevorkus began to walk away. Out of nowhere, Rippers axe cut through the ice and he got out. Largely, it had to due to his armor. The armor had a miss match look to it.

To start, the helmet was little more than a blue face mask that only covered the forehead, and sides of the head. On the forehead plate was a tan sun symbol and a grey fur plume stuck out of the top across the whole forehead. On his chest and shoulders he wore a grey stripped fur shirt and in the middle of the bicep where thick gold armbands, with a bronze armor plate on the abs and back, the 2 plates connected by skin tight bands of black leather. The armor then sported grey striped pants, only the right one was shorts length, leaving some of the leg bare, and the left were normal pants length. Also a brown belt was visible with a sun symbol at the center. From the belt on both sides was small blue upper leg armor that was not attached to the pants. The greave and arm guards were simple blue with gold rimmed at the joints configuration. On both hands were deep grey gloves with spikes on each knuckle.

Then there were the parts that were mismatched. On the left side of the belt hung a chain that ran along his hip to his back, and then stopped. On the left gauntlet sprouted a blue blade that curved back towards the shoulder armor. The left side shoulder armor is made of 4 small gold and blue plates, and each with a spike in the middle. Under the shoulder guard was not shirt, bare skin. The other side had the shirt sleeve going down into the gauntlet, but no shoulder guard. A strap that was up on top of the left shoulder consisted of a small gold colored medal strap going from the top of the back to the chest, and sporting a blue spike on the chest end. The final difference was the left greave had an extended piece of armor protecting the knee.

"How the hell did he survive that?" Icevorkus asked the rider.

"It's call Black Belt X Armor. Good all round protection from the elements." Ripper instead replied.

After his comment, Ripper went over to where Kiba and Akamaru were frozen and cut them out. When they moved, they move normal, but then after, the got sluggish and slowly regained energy.

"I feel like I'm frozen." Kiba said.

"Bark!" Akamaru also agreed.

"Here you two, eat these." Ripper said, holding 2 small white berries in his hand.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"At this moment you're in a condition called Ice blight. When you come into contact with ice attacks, you get a side effect that when you use energy, it saps it and takes a long time to get it back." Ripper replied.

The 2 eat them and instantly the frozen feeling went away and then was surrounded by blue swirling lines. Ripper then cut the truck out and grabbed a sword out of the back. The sword was a one sided katana, with the non-blade side having grayish silver scales on it. The scabbard was also made of the same material. One-fourths of the blade was covered in the sliver scales and had black spikes sticking forward. It also sported a red hand with a black break in the middle. The blade was called Wyvern Blade 'Camellia'.

"Take this." Ripper said, Handing Kiba the sword.

"Why do I need this?" Kiba asked.

"Those riders are coming. It's a fire weapon against ice element monsters. You can't go wrong with that advantage." Ripper said, and went to look over the cliff to see if they were climbing up.

Sure enough they were, and almost up to their level. One of them got up to Ripper and tried to crush him with its foot, but Ripper rolled out of the way. The same one shot a snowball from its mouth, and when it hit the ground it turned into an ice tornado. Ripper rolled again and finally got up, with his axe held at chest level. Icevorkus then jumped up the ridge, and landed on his 2 feet.

"You seem to know the move set of these beasts." Icevorkus said.

"I'm a hunter. These things are nothing new." Ripper replied.

Icevorkus made his great sword appear in a flash of ice, and then started to duel with Ripper. The riders of the Barioths turned their attention to Kiba and Akamaru. One of them charged the duo and they ran different directions to avoid it. After the charge, it stopped for a little bit to catch its breath. Kiba was also catching his breath when another one dived out of the sky and hit the ground, slamming into him with a full body slam. The third one then swung its tail at Kiba while he was trying to get up, and knocked into the ridge behind him.

"I knew gennins were pathetic, but really?" Icevorkus said.

"You know what, shut up." Ripper said and tried to punch his face.

The general blocked with ease and then they continued their sword and axe fight. Kiba pulled himself out of the ice, and got the sword, and then went on the offensive. He sort of figured out that if he dodged the leaping charge, then he could get in some blows. One of them did a leaping charge at him, and Kiba rolled out of the way. Another hovered over with its and then shot a ice ball at him, and Kiba rolled out of the way of the ice tornado.

"Is there any way to beat these things?" Kiba asked.

"Aim for the wing spikes! Break those and they start sliding all over the place!" Ripper replied, almost distracting him from an over the head slash.

The fire and ice elements of the 2 combatant weapons suddenly discharged a massive red and white wave, and the ground changed from snow to a layer of ice. Kiba immediately slipped on the ice, while the Barioths were used to it and charged at him like it was nothing. In a frantic blaze, Kiba managed to slice the spike on its left wing, and at the end of its charge slipped to the left. The ice cat turned around and charged again, which Kiba tried to also charge at, but started to slide on the ice. The two were on a collision course, and the wyvern was about to hit Kiba. In a wild swing, Kiba broke the other spike and the cat went sliding toward the end of the ridge. The monster could not stop in time and fell to its doom.

"Nice job kid. You can stop now!" Ripper yelled.

"I can't!" Kiba replied and slammed into the general and Ripper.

"Come my scouts, I see you have hunger in your eyes, eat this." Icevorkus said and threw Kiba to the remaining two.

"You are a monster just like those Barioth." Ripper said.

"Oh? You think so? I think you have to realize that I am the master of ice release. The Yuki clan created the Kekkei Genkai, but Darkray has given us any one of them for us. I just happened to choose ice." The general mocked.

"If that's the case, they you guys are just like the Uchiha's, stealing other peoples' jutsus." Ripper replied.

"We did not just steal them, we have the bloodline limit infused into our bodies, making us exactly like them." Icevorkus said and then activated a stolen jutsu, "Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard!"

Two large black snow dragons appeared and merged into a black tornado. The tornado picked up Ripper and slammed him into the ice wall behind him, and crushed him into the ice. Ripper was alive, but only an inch away from death. Icevorkus then turned his attention to Kiba, and this time used his own jutsu.

"Ice Release: Absolute Zero!" He yelled. (**My Naruto's attacks don't count as jutsu**)

A swirling ice chakra ball appeared in his hand and launched itself at Kiba, but Kiba was hidden by snow from remnants of the tornado. This threw off Icevorkus' aim and hit one of the Barioths, turning it to ice and then the ice blowing away with the wind. Realizing Kiba was in the snow he dug him out and held him by his throat. Akamaru finally tried to act and bit his leg armor, but all the response he got was a small kick and the dog was off him.

"Boy, I don't think you get how powerful we are. Sure we may seem as not professional, but we haven't had a war is so long, we got rusty. I will not kill you because you aren't a worthy adversary." Icevorkus said, and then called the remaining Barioths and rider to him. He hopped on, dropping Kiba in the snow.

"Be warned. If you ever come back, you may not be so lucky." He said, and rode off.

Akamaru came up to his master and rubbed his side, then pointed to Ripper.

"Why should we help him? He was the one that dragged us out here." Kiba said.

"Bark!"

"No, I don't know how we are going to get back." Kiba replied.

The little dog ran over to Ripper and dug him out of a small layer of snow. He then tried to drag him to the hidden village in the distance.

"Boy, are you serious, he's not doing anything for us." Kiba said.

"Bark!" Reminding him of telling Ripper's helpful hints.

"Fine, I'll help." Kiba said, and started to drag him.

Many hours pasted in the trip to the village, till finally he collapsed at the gate. The guards recognized Ripper from the mission earlier on in the year, and carried the gennin, hunter, and dog to the hospital. Kiba woke up to see a woman he never seen before. Ripper also woke up, and despite getting the wind knocked out of him, he was trying to stand up. Akamaru was sleeping next to him and showed no sign of waking up.

"Hey Kiba, this is Yukie Fujikaze. She is the leader of the land of spring or snow. Plus girlfriend of Fisk." The hunter said.

"How is Fisk doing?" She asked.

"Ah, not so well. He's trying to replicate some captured tech we got from the enemy, but so far all he's doing is destroying his lab." He replied.

"Speaking of which, some of them a few days back tried to sabotage something." Yukie explained.

"Did you catch them?" Kiba asked.

"No, but we did capture there machine they came in." She answered.

"Sweet! Kick ass ride!" Ripper yelled and ran out of the room.

'Well that was a quick recovery.' Kiba thought.

Kiba got up and carried Akamaru as he ran to try and keep up. When he caught up, Ripper was inside a helicopter. It was similar to the attack helicopters, with a propeller on each side. It had the cockpit running across the top, with one person behind another. It was large, with a large sliding door for a troop transport bay. For defense, a revolving turret with 2 machine guns lay perched on the top of it. Ripper was already in the pilot seat. He wore a helmet that had a visor over his eyes, and several wires going to different parts of the area.

"Get in the one behind me!" Ripper yelled.

"Why? You don't even know how to fly this thing." Kiba said.

"There's a manual." The hunter replied.

'Kami pray I don't die.' Kiba thought and climbed up into the back cockpit.

"Okay, press ignition, then pulls the stick back. This is going to be easy." Ripper said.

With a simple following instructions, the helicopter was in the air, after bumping into a guard tower. Kiba in the back seat was praying that he would not die.

"That's this button. Warning, experimental portal drive? This thing can create portals. Kiba, I think I found a way for you to get home." Ripper said.

"This has got to be a dream." Kiba muttered.

"Please enter coordinates." A voice said.

"Scan Kiba and take us to his dimension." Ripper replied.

"Scanning."

"Wait, what?" Kiba asked.

"Scan complete. Please fasten your seat-belts." The voice said.

"What the hell is a seat belt?" Ripper asked.

A portal appeared in front of them and the helicopter on its own went through the portal. On the other side, Kiba immediately recognized the surroundings.

"It's home, my home. I can't believe it, this hunk of junk worked." Kiba said.

"Bark!"

"Don't you want to get your friends too?" Ripper asked.

"I almost forgot, and I'm sorry for what I say about you guys earlier." Kiba said.

"It's okay kid, now let's go find them and let's just hope there still in one piece." Ripper said to himself and flew back through the portal.

(Meanwhile in sand fire ravine)

The ravine was fairly wide, with 2 trails moving along each side. On one side, several men in desert camo were moving through. There distinguishing feature was Helmets with a visor over their eyes, something that looked like a voice speaker strapped to the bottom of the visor, and 2 small tubs on the side for breathing.. They wore full body Kevlar, but were a lot thicker and heavier than average troops. The chest armor was small as most of it was under a series of utility belts going across the stomach, with various essential equipment. Their shoulder pieces where attached to the chest armor, and stuck out so much, they were protecting the neck a bit, even thought they had a collar that arched up the back to protect it. Thinly armored sleeves, except for a bit of Kevlar on their brown gloves. Finally their legs where somewhat armored, with two small utility belts on the upper leg, and on each leg. They had knee cup armor and finally some high black boots with white soles. The whole package of armor was called Centauri armor.

"Trooper. Report." Azuka's voice ran in the helmets built in radio.

"Coast is clear sir." The trooper replied.

"Excellent squad leader, now get moving." The general's voice rang.

The squad leader was exactly the same to the other troop's except for 2 features, on the helmet was an antenna on the right side of his helmet, and a Pauldron, a matted piece of shoulder that ran across both the chest and upper back and then peaked at the shoulder.

"Let's go guys. Move, move, move!" He said to them through radio.

Unknown to them, Fisk and Shino were on the other trail hiding behind a big rock. Holding his red scale bowgun, Fisk aimed at a cluster of rocks above the ravine. The shot hit, and just stayed there in the rock intact.

"Fail." Shino said.

"Give it time." Fisk said.

After a few seconds, it went off, and caused a minor rock slide. The troopers noticed and ran out of the way, on the wrong side Fisk thought they'd run. They then noticed the 2.

"Boss, we found 2 enemy contacts." The squad leader said.

"I'll be there in a sec." Azuka replied.

In a flash of light, he appeared. Azuka wore grey Bermuda shorts and a grey t-shirt with the lightning release symbol on it.

"Okay, where are they?" The general asked.

"Over there." The squad leader replied.

"If you need me, I'll be skinning their worthless hides." He said and his scythe appeared in his hand.

"Yes sir." The trooper answered.

"Here little fishes! Come out for you friendly neighborhood grim reaper!" He cooed.

"This guy is bat shit insane." Fisk said.

"I heard that!" Azuka yelled, "Lightning Destruction!"

Azuka's hands were surrounded by lightning and then placed his hands on the ground.

What followed was lightning cutting through the ground towards Fisk and Shino. The 2 then ran like hell to try and get out of the way, but it shocked Fisk.

"You alright?" Shino asked.

"No. I feel like I'm paralyzed from the waist down." Fisk replied.

"Time to die you two. Ow! Damn bug." Azuka said, smacking a fly.

Shino then let loose all his insects on Azuka, whose eyes were wide as dinner plates. The cloud of insects swarmed around him.

"Someone use their flamethrower gauntlet, now!" He yelled.

Several of them did, and a stream of flame came from 3 of the troopers' gauntlets. It burned all the bugs, but it also charred Azuka's clothes.

"Thanks, I think." The general said sarcastically.

"DON'T WORRY BUDDY! I'M COMING!" Ripper's voice rang in the ravine.

"The hell?" Azuka said, and then got crushed by the landing helicopter.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Fisk asked.

"Your girlfriend with love!" Ripper yelled over the engine

"Shino, get him in the transport bay!" Kiba yelled and opened it.

Shino dragged Fisk in and immediately the doors closed and they were off. Azuka got up unharmed and looked to the sky.

"So this is what people that are on acid are like." Azuka said.

(Meanwhile wind country road to hidden village)

As both Komodo and Shikamaru drive to Sunagakure to help establish a defense. When suddenly they were shot by an anti-tank gun destroying the vehicle that they were riding in as both of them were thrown to the ground. Both of them got up as they looked around at who shot at them.

"That never happened to me before?" Komodo said as both of them started walking to the Sunagakure. Meanwhile at the Sunagakure the entire place was getting bombard by rockets and gunfire as Yincus was flying over the village on his new mount a Sliver Rathalos. The Suna Nin were defending the village to the best of their ability.

Kankuro was sending his puppets at several of the Yincus soldiers who were carrying assault rifles and riot shields.

"This can't be possible!" Kankuro shouted in shock as his puppets were shredded by the gunfire. Soon several soldiers advance on him as they were all aiming their weapons at him.

"Oh yeah you guys don't have the..." Kankuro was going to say more but he was immediately gunned down by the soldiers.

Other parts of the village shinobi were getting gunned down by the superior forces of Yincus. But Temari was putting up a fight as she was sending numerous wind blades at several of the soldiers cutting them down.

"You killed my brother!" Temari shouted as she sent more wind blades at the troops as several try putting up there riot shield but those didn't withstand Temari wind blades as several troopers surrounded her as they were equipped with Tasers on them. Soon all them fired their Tasers at once hitting Temari in various places as they then send a strong electric current through the wire shocking her into unconscious.

Gaara was running away from the village as he was carrying a knock out brown hair girl with him as her name was Matsuri. The Kazekage was overlooking his village now as he sees all his brave shinobi being slaughter like animals. But he didn't took notice that Yincus was right behind until he felt his blade going through his heart instantly killing him in the process. Then he went to the top of the Kazekage building and put his armies' flag on there, a silver flag with a king chess piece on it.

"Free beer for all!" Yincus yelled to his soldiers.

"Yay!" The troops replied.

"Sir, we captured one of the shinobi." A squad leader said, at also had a paludron.

"Bring it." Yincus said, and called a messenger bat.

"You call boss?" It asked.

"Call Darkray." The general replied.

The little beast opened its mouth and made a dialing sound effect and started ringing.

Then a portal appeared above it and Darkray's image could be seen.

"What is it?" Darkray asked.

"I have successfully captured the hidden village of wind country. The rest of the country will be easy pickings." Yincus replied.

"Good, once Sanka gets up from a drinking spree, I'll get his ass to conquering." Darkray said, and the portal disappeared.

"Here she is." The squad leader said, dragging in Temari.

"Well, well. You're lucky you're the Kage's daughter, otherwise I'd let my troops have their way with you, as a treat. I still may do that. Do you like chess?" Yincus asked.

"Fuck you." Temari said.

"Oh professor! Come in here." Yincus ordered.

She came and stood right in front of Temari and was sizing her up. She then went to her wrist, and pulled back her sleeve to show a watch looking thing. There were several buttons on it, and she pressed one.

"I'm the professor, supreme general of interrogation and espionage corps." She said.

"Give her a treatment that is slow and near death giving." Yincus said.

"Bring in the interrogation probe." She said.

A floating black metal ball appeared. Out of on part of the machine came an injection needle filled with a clear liquid.

"This will not take long." Professor said.

Yincus then sensed Komodo and Shikamaru and ordered the squad leader to go after them. Still looking over the village, he could tell that something was up with his decision.

(Meanwhile with Komodo and Shikamaru)

The 2 Konoha soldiers continued along the trail till bullets started to rain on them from a nearby sand dune.

"This is a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Which is more of a drag, getting shot in the head, or sand up your pants?" Komodo asked.

"Bring in the rocket launcher." The squad leader said, and another trooper came with one.

"I never liked these things; the recoil always hurts like hell." The trooper with the rocket launcher said.

"Just fire it and get it over with." Squad leader replied.

Komodo and Shikamaru ran for a sand dune, and ducked. Though disgruntled, the trooper fired the rocket without fail. In a few seconds, the sand dune blew up.

"Okay boys, let's check to see if there alive." Squad leader ordered.

Just as he said that, their heads poked up through the sand, only to meet 9 guns pointed at them.

"If you surrender, we wouldn't shoot." The squad leader said.

"Any other options?" Komodo asked.

"Don't try." A trooper said, only to get a smack in the back of the head by the squad leader.

"This is a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shut up." Komodo replied.

The troops dug them out and had them put their hands behind. As they were about to be dragged away, a helicopter came into view. The troops thought it was one of their own, and loaded them in the transport bay. They did not notice that Fisk and Shino were also in the same transport bay, and they only thought of them as prisoners. Then the chopper took off, but instead of flying away, it spun the tail blade around and cut up most of the squad.

"That's what you guys get for nuking the water country." Ripper yelled

"The hell? Where did you get this thing Ripper?" Komodo asked.

"Got it from Fisk's girlfriend." Ripper replied.

"You scared me." Komodo whined.

"Had to make it look convincing didn't I. Now sit down so we can get out of here." Ripper ordered, and Komodo sat down.

"Command, this is squad leader alpha 1138. Enemy is escaping in a helicopter, send air support." The injured squad leader said into a walkie talkie.

"Copy that. Fork! Get your silver butt over there and kill them." Yincus' voice rang.

The helicopter started to get off the ground, but suddenly went back down, like something heavy was on top of the beast. Ripper looked back and saw spike wings with flame patterns like Naruto's. He just thought Naruto was on top. Then he remembered that he only weighed 200 lbs. Then he saw a long neck with a large head full of triangle shaped teeth.

"Silver Rathalos on top of us!" Ripper yelled.

"Crap." Fisk said.

"What's that behind me?" Kiba said, pointing to a dual machine turret behind him.

"Let me check the manual. Here we are... Fisk, man that turret!" Ripper yelled.

"How do I get to it?" Fisk asked.

"It's over you." Ripper replied.

"Okay you three, give me a lift." Fisk said as Shino, Shikamaru and Komodo lifted him up to the ceiling.

Fork the Rathalos didn't just want to stop them, he also didn't get any food that morning.

In a fit of hunger, he grabbed Kiba out of his open cockpit, which Kiba didn't know how to close manually. The cockpit automatically opens whenever the chopper was on the ground.

"Help me!" Kiba yelled.

"Almost there." Fisk mumbled.

Fisk grabbed the trigger and sent a stream of bullets at the beast. Unfortunately, due to age, the scales were far too tough, and he swung his tail at Fisk. He duck quickly, and when he got up, the turret was not harmed.

"This isn't working!" Fisk yelled to Ripper.

"Try using your bowgun!" Ripper replied.

"DO Something!" Kiba yelled.

"Give me my bowgun!" Fisk yelled down to the transport bay.

The wyvern threw Kiba up in the air and mouth wide open to eat him. Fisk quickly grabbed his bowgun and sent a shot at its head. It shrugged the round off, but made Kiba bounce off its head and onto one of the propeller wings. Fork turned his attention to Fisk and fire flared by the corners of its mouth.

"Eat wyvernfire." Fisk said, sending a steam of heat at the wyvern from his bowgun.

Fork staggered around from a shot to the head, and fell off the helicopter. Kiba regained his balance and got onto of the wing and got back in the backseat.

"Hang on tight everyone, we are out of here!" Ripper said and they were off.

The wyvern only got a glimpse at them before they were out of his eyesight. It growled in anger and walked down the trail, its charred head below its shoulders in defeat.

(Meanwhile in the fire country coastline)

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Chouji asked.

"How the hell should I know? I don't even know what their ships look like." Zak replied.

"What's that on your arm?" Chouji asked.

"What, this blue gauntlet thing. I don't know, I just thought it was cool." Zak answered.

"There's a button on there, what does it do?" The gennin asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Zak replied.

The small device on Zak's arm was actually similar to the device that Sanka used on Shukaku. He pressed the button, and jumping out of the water was a Lagiacrus. The leviathan snaked its head over towards them and seemed to just submit to Zak.

"Back off you monster." Zak threatened and pushed Chouji behind him.

Zak pulled out his great sword, which coincidentally was made out of the same kind of monster. It was like a large triangle, with spikes going down both sides, the largest at the thickest part of the sword and got smaller as the sword got longer. It was made of blue scale, and at the end of the sword it stopped and 2 blue prongs continued forward and made it longer. The beast complied with his order and back up a bit.

"Wait a minute, Lagiacrus never do this. If I said that, then he would eat me, but he didn't. Something tells me this gauntlet has something to do with it." Zak monologue.

"Are you alright?" Chouji asked.

"Get on that thing's back." Zak ordered.

"Why?" Chouji asked.

"This is our ticket to find them." Zak said.

Zak threw Chouji onto the back of the beast and then jumped on after. With a slight kick, the Lagiacrus turned around and jumped into the water. Little did they know is that they were heading right for the fleet. The fleet itself isn't that large, consisting of 7 ships. Six of them were around the seventh in a circle for protection. The 6 in the circle were destroyers, and the middle ship is a light cruiser, being not that much bigger than the destroyers.

Inside the bridge of the light cruiser was Admiral Adrada. All other people in the bridge were sat down on computers, manning radar, ship controls, etc. the man on radar immediately got a bleep.

"Admiral, we got a contact on the radar." She said.

"What is it?" Adrada asked.

"Not sure, not in visual range." The radar operator replied.

"Destroyer 225 set up visual contact." Adrada ordered.

One of the ships broke formation and headed straight for them. The leviathan sensed something coming and dived underwater.

"Captain, contact went underwater." The destroyer's sonar operator said.

"Drop the depth charges." The captain replied.

Several men on the back of the ship got to the depth charges and used a lift to drop the charges into the water. As they moved along, columns of water erupted behind them. To counter, the leviathan jumped out of the water and slammed into the ship.

"Security! Get that thing off the ship!" The captain yelled into an intercom.

Several dozen women in black skin tight body gloves rushed on the deck, with different ones carrying submachine guns with large blades attached to the bottom of the barrel, rocket launchers, or shot guns. One of them had a paludron, being the commander. All had a patch on their shoulder with a red circle on it and the words "Slime girls" on it.

"Blast it girls!" She ordered.

The submachine gun wielders let loose. The beast's sheer size and thick hide was enough to withstand it. The shotgunners then ran up to a higher level and started shooting at its neck. Blood trickled from its neck as high caliber shotgun shells pierced its hide. All the leviathan did was whip around his tail and the troops when flying.

"Bring in the rocket launchers!" The commander yelled.

The few that had rocket launchers quickly got into position and fired. The Lagiacrus roared in a rage. It reared up on its back legs and body slammed the ship. Due to the force, the destroyer capsized. Before the ship sank, the monster jumped back in the water.

"Admiral, destroyer 225 sank." The communications officer said.

"Confirm it." She replied.

"Just did, the ship is in dry dock in the darkness and the crew is hospitalized." He replied.

"Get into five ship ring Alpha and wait for their attack." She said.

The 5 destroyers encircled the larger ship in a star shape, and waited for the Lagiacrus to attack. Little did they know that he was right under them, as the destroyers were the only ones with sonar. The monster jumped onto one of the large guns of the light cruiser and roared. Zak and Chouji jumped off and sneak away as lots of slime girls got onto the decks.

"Restrain the beast!" Another commander slime girl yelled.

The guards slung their weapons onto their backs and turned their arms to black slime, and sent a stream of it at the monster. When it hit its hide, they then began to entangle the beast in the slime, with the beast thrashing about and throwing guards everywhere.

"Is that thing going to be okay?" Chouji asked.

"Most likely not, but I thank it for helping us, now all we got to do is find a way to stop this thing." Zak replied.

They found a door and a small hallway. After a bit of sneaking about, they found themselves in the cargo hold, with a heavily reinforced door guarding the engine room.

"Your stay here, I got a barrel bomb, I just need to get into that engine room and there screwed." Zak said as he jumped down on a stack of boxes.

One of the boxes at the bottom broke opened, and out of it came rations. Chouji immediately started to resist his hunger, but slowly it was eating away at him. Zak wasn't faring much better, as the door was far too tough to cut through, or using the barrel bombs to blast his way through. He looked up, and there was an air vent. He jumped up and started to crawl through the vent.

"So this is what my career has become. Crawling through vents. This just isn't my day." Zak monologue as he crawled army style onwards.

He continued up the vent till he completely missed the engine room and got into the bridge. He looked out the vent, and saw Admiral Adrada. His face immediately got red at the sight of her. She sensed him and grabbed a shotgun from the back of her chair and blasted at Zak.

"Why are the hottest women the most dangerous?" Zak said and jumped out of the vent.

"So, the legendary hunter Zak. We have quite a file about you." She said, and made a sword exactly like Zak's appeared in her hands.

"Oh come on. You got a sword as big as mine. I'm the guy that carries the biggest swords here." Zak said.

"Not anymore." Admiral replied.

Both of them held their swords in front of each other, and both make a simple overhand swing. Like the beast that it was made from, the swords can discharge lightning element.

Outside of the window, the Lagiacrus was charging its electricity, and its dorsal spikes turning an electric blue. It then turned its head to the left and did a sliding body slam. In a quick maneuver, it then sent a blue lighting ball at one of the big guns, causing it to explode. The explosion of the ammo rocked the ship till no one could stand. After the explosion, the 2 swordsman then began their fight.

With a small strike from both, they locked swords, and lightning arced from the three swords. The combine elemental power sent both blasting into the opposite walls. Adrada got herself together quicker than Zak, and she came over and kicked him in the balls.

"Men, so easy if you know where to hit them." She said.

(Meanwhile in the cargo hold)

Chouji was looking through the rations to see if there was anything good, when 2 guards saw him.

"Intruder! Intruder in the cargo hold! Sound the alarm!" One of them yelled as the other one started firing at Chouji.

The fat gennin ran unknowingly towards the ammo hold, and a guard threw a grenade at him. The door to the ammo hold opened, and Chouji jumped onto one of the boxes to avoid the grenade. Not surprisingly, the grenade kept on rolling and into the ammo hold. Ensuing explosion then set off the other ammo, rocking the ship. One of the guards got a call on their walkie talkie from Adrada.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Her voice rang.

"One of our guards threw a grenade in the ammo hold to try and get an intruder! The explosions ripping the ship apart!" She replied.

"Abandon ship, repeat abandon ship." Adrada said and cut transmission.

Chouji heard her and made his way back towards the deck of the ship. Zak waddled up to him, with his hands over his crotch in pain.

"What happened to you?" Chouji asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Get in that boat over there." He said, and pointed to a speedboat.

It looked like a canoe, except it had rocket jets on the back to make it go fast. Not know if it worked, or if it was safe, but not wanting to go under with the ship, the 2 got in the boat and cut the line holding it to the ship, and dropped down to the water. The ship ripped apart at the middle and exploded, sending a wave that carried them out to sea, and send massive chunks of the ship at the destroyers, and the carcass of the Lagiacrus hit one, nearly sinking it.

"Great. We are stuck out at sea and now we don't know how to drive this thing. How great." Zak said sarcastically.

"Maybe someone will rescue us." Chouji said.

A second after he said that, they heard a helicopter in the distance. In no time at all, it was right next to them, hovering over the water.

"Great, now the enemy will capture us." Zak said.

To their surprise, the sliding door opened and their friends were inside. Komodo gave both of his hands and he hauled them inside.

"How the hell did you guys get one of these? Or for at matter, who's driving?" Zak asked.

"Rippers flying. He found a manual." Komodo replied.

With a chuckle from Ripper, he closed the door, and they were off. Next they needed to find Hinata and Shy Naruto.

(Meanwhile in land of fire)

For the duo, things were not looking up for them. Naruto, still in his initial form, saw them in some sort of hillside temple, and they were performing a rave. Each different form was doing a dance, with each added tail the dance was more elegant and intranet.

The two eight tails were acting as beat keepers with using massive gongs as drums. Suddenly they stopped, and smashing through the temple was the nine tails. Two one tails dragged Hinata's unconscious body and put it on an altar. The beast towered over her, eyeing her with determination. He was about to extract the white blood when he heard a roar. Shy Naruto was on them.

The one tails surrounded him and dog piled him, with the ones closest to him biting and clawing at him. In a burst of rage, he sent them flying with a chakra burst and he was now in his one tailed form. The second wave of foxes, as being the two tails, charged at him. He roared and a second tail grew. Smashing them from their charge, he busted skulls, broke limbs, tore off tails, and ripped into their flesh, and the smaller, but more powerful wave was crushed. The third was roared, and all sent sonic roars at him, launching him into a spire, and having it collapse on him. Naruto got up, and thrusted his chakra arms into the ground, and 25 hands, one for each three tailed fox, grabbed their necks and snapped them, and they fell.

Wave 4 all sent tailed beast balls at him, and Naruto jumped onto another spire to avoid them. His body changed from a fox shaped coating of orange chakra, to a blood red colored body, with white, soulless eyes, and four tails. He returned fire with a tailed beast ball, and moved it right to left, hitting most of them, but one managed to roll out of the way of the crater making beam. Naruto jumped down and smashed his chakra arms into the ground. The 2 arms grabbed the fox clone, smashed him on the ground, and brought him back to Naruto to get a knee jab into the face. After that, he threw him into one of the gongs.

Both wave five and six joined forces to try and stop him, but Naruto's rapidly accumulating rage jumped him to six tails, now with a fox skeleton around his body. He did not even need to charge the ball, and sent the destructive beams at them in rapid succession. It now came to Naruto's attention that these must be new, no combat experience. It could be the reason why he was winning. After their fallen comrades, the seven and eight tails began their attack. However their attacks was cut short of Naruto turning into his eight tailed form, a no fur fox with one less tail, and using sheer power, defeated the seven tails, but allowed the eight tails to surround him.

(Inside Naruto's mindscape)

"Yes, go further with your anger. Release me!" The fox roared in triumph.

His victory was short lived, as the seal shocked him with red lightning when he should have got out. Then Kia teleported in.

"You thought you were going to get out, silly goose. I modified the seal in a slight way. When this stage comes, he turns into the nine tails. Yep, he can access it, while you will be stuck in here till he dies. Have a nice lifetime." Kia mocked, and teleported away.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" He howled as Naruto entered the final stage.

(Outside)

Naruto's body grew orange fur and one extra tail, and he was complete. The 2 eight tails were amazed by this sight, and Naruto grabbed each of them by four tails. Using his tails, he crushed their bodies and then smashed their heads together, and they fell unconscious. He then heard the roar of his darker counterpart.

"**NNNNAAAARRRUUUTTTTTOOOOOOO!"**Naruto's darker side said as he rushed towards him with nothing but anger, hatred and madness of not being able to kill off his enemy, which would be the good side of the same person.

"So, you have decided to challenge me? I have to say that I am disappointed that you are still on the path of eternal darkness." Naruto said.

"**SHUT UP! It's because of you that I was denied of EVERYTHING! We could have been the rulers of this world and gain everything that we wanted. Power, fame and fortune! Everything was at our fingers, BUT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!**" Dark Naruto said as he started to use his punches and tails to try an inflict damage at Naruto. But when he looked at his opponent, he realizes that he didn't damage the good Naruto at all.

"**WHY WON'T YOU DIE?**" Dark Naruto said.

Naruto chuckled at his darker self and said "well, that's a good question. The reason why I can't die because there is a truth that you were created from my darker self. I wonder on what would happen if I gave in to the darkness and make things better. But then I realize that the world would be horrible, no one would care for me, many would want me dead and worst of all, my precious people, including Hinata-hime, would end up dead. But you decide to try and face me when you are going to lose because hatred will never defeat those of the light." Naruto said.

"**I DON'T NEED ANYONE AT ALL! I WILL KILL YOU AND THEN START INCINERATING YOU PRECIOUS PEOPLE! HINATA WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!**" Dark Naruto screamed as he started to change, resulting his body ripping to shreds in a hurricane of darkened wind and thunder chakra.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he had seen his darker half transforming into a copy of the nine tail fox. As Dark Naruto appeared before Naruto, the new demonic fox had a skeleton of a giant fox that was enormous and ferocious. The fur was warped that had black and red among yellow-red streaks that was circulating the body. The face was that of the nine tails but more feral.

"**HAHAHAHAHA! This is more like it! With this power, I can finally fulfill my goals! And you will be the first to die!**" Dark Naruto smirked as he started to attack Naruto.

Naruto had first try to dodge the attack but soon enough, the speed and chakra coming out of Dark Naruto shattered the defenses and the darker side had smiled in glee as he was able to start damaging his lighter side.

"**How does it feel now weakling! You dare mess with me and you will be punished like the dog you are! I am going to savor you DEATH ONCE I DRAGGED YOUR BODY TO YOU WIFE AND THEN HER SPIRIT WILL BE BROKEN!**" Dark Naruto said.

When Naruto heard the insult about his wife, he was angered. Naruto then started to attack Dark Naruto.

"You can insult my life, my past and even my pride! BUT DON'T YOU EVER DARE INSULT MY PRECIOUS FRIENDS!" Naruto said as he started to attack Dark Naruto again.

A portal opened up to supply the clone reinforcements, but Naruto seized the opportunity. He charged a tailed beast ball several times the size of him. In one blast, he lifted his clone off his feet, and sent him crashing into the Darkness. The portal then closed behind it. Naruto then roared in victory, and changed back to his human form. He made his way to the unconscious Hinata. Once he got there she woke up.

"Well, you can break your shyness." Hinata said.

They then heard the sound of a helicopter, and Ripper landed it right next to them.

"Oh Kami, what did you do this time Hinata." Ripper said.

"Shy Naruto did it." Hinata replied, while Naruto blushed.

"I'll believe that when Yami wants Komodo's soul." Ripper retorted. "Now get in the chopper!"

The two got in the chopper and then headed towards the volcano, Red Naruto's version of home.

(In the skies over the volcano)

While the others were playing catch up, Naruto and the girls were nearing the volcano. The other Hinata trusted his flying, but Ino was hanging on for dear life.

"For the millionth time, you'll be fine. I'm flying extremely slowly for you." Naruto said to Ino, trying to calm her down.

"Not on my life." Ino replied.

"Are we near?" Hinata asked.

"We are right over it. This brings back memories." Naruto said.

Before he could tell more, he was blown out of the sky by a rocket. His wings were broken off and they fell like leaves, as Naruto crashed into a trail, and the girls landed behind him. He regained consciousness, and saw the terrorist that tormented Hinata, though he did not know it. He then pulled out his pistols to finish the job. He sent bullets at him, but the red aura stopped them. Behind Naruto was Rakia, or his head and neck, towering over them.

"Naruto. You certainly know how to get yourself in trouble." The dragon said.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" Naruto asked.

"Kia." The dragon replied.

"The traitor. What is it you want?" Naruto asked.

"Your elemental powers you gained. Thunder, water, ice, and dragon. Also the telekinesis and weather control you forgot about." The old dragon retorted.

"Oh yeah, those. What about them?" Naruto inquired.

"In your haste to gain power you made yourself weak. Dividing powers with no clear focus is dangerous, and is a major threat to your life. I will now convert them into your fire powers." He said.

Six orbs ripped from Naruto's chest, and all changed red for fire, then went back inside. His wings in the process grew back.

"Use your power wisely Naruto." The dragon said, and disappeared.

'Nice going Naruto, you just wasted something that took years off your life for nothing.' Naruto thought, but his thoughts got interrupted by a bullet to the head, and the pain and blood clouding his thoughts.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Naruto yelled.

"You will die." The terrorist said and continued to shoot.

Naruto charged, and the terrorist did the same with a combat knife out. They crashed into each other, and the terrorist stabbed Naruto in the back, but he slashed him with his claws and talons. The two then locked, but it didn't last. All Naruto did was throw his up to the rim of the volcanoes crater. Its rim was jagged, and he was hanging on for dear life, trying not to fall into the pit of lava. To finish him off, Naruto climbed up and used his wyvern feet to crush his hands. In that split second, he fell into the fiery pit. Naruto then jumped down to check on the girls.

"You two ladies alright? Got to keep you two safe." Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. Ino are you alright?" Hinata said.

"No, he nearly killed me." Ino replied.

"It wasn't him exactly, it was that guy." Hinata argued.

"He still nearly killed us. How is he even an alternate version of Naruto, he's nothing like him. Naruto is shy, kind, and a great friend. This guy is a jerk in the highest degree!" Ino yelled.

"Guilty." Naruto replied.

"We need him to get us out of here." Hinata said.

"No we don't, the only thing he'll do is kill us." Ino said.

"I can arrange that." A voice yelled, and the two girls disappeared in a quick flash of black ash.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled as he looked around.

"Over here noob." The voice called again and Naruto looked up to a higher level, and Kratos was there holding Ino and Hinata.

"Who the hell are you? And give them back!" Naruto yelled back.

"No way. Capture them yourself. I Kratos, will give you an offer. Surrender and they go free." He replied.

Naruto grinned and said, "I surrender."

"Wait... what?" Kratos exclaimed.

"You heard me. I surrender."

"Huh. I thought it would be easier. Okay you fucking idiots, restrain him!" Kratos yelled to his troops.

Grunts came in by the droves, all wearing the standard issue armor Naruto had seen since the start, except red and black to blend in with the surroundings. The armor consisted of a Kevlar chest piece, and small shoulder pads. Where it covered the belly, there were four tightly compacted straps, and several different sided pouches on them, containing extra clips, food, and other assorted stuff. Their arms were bare except for thin gloves on their hands, just to give them extra grip. A black belt kept their black and red pants on, with a few grenades strapped on just in case. Aside from their pants, their legs were largely unprotected, with a black knee pad on their right knee, and simple black combat boots. The standard issue gun they all carried was the M4 carbine, a short barreled gun with a simple scope, expandable stock, and bayonets on the end. They surrounded Naruto and they lead him away, with him winking to the girls in a sign of confidence.

"Get out of my sight girls." Kratos said and threw them down to Naruto's level, and then teleported in a cloud of ash

"Now what do we do?" Ino asked

"I don't know. Wait a minute, what's that over there?" Hinata replied

What she was pointing to was a ninja radio. Naruto left it so they could contact the others, but they got the idea first, and it started to jump to life.

"Hello? Naruto? Hinata? Ino? Anybody? This is Kiba. Where are you guys?" Kiba's voice rang.

"Kiba, it's me Hinata." She replied.

"Where are you two?" Kiba asked.

"Were on a giant volcano, and Naruto got captured. I think he has some kind of plan." Hinata replied.

"Naruto has a plan? He's bluffing." Zak's voice rang.

Hinata replied with, "He winked at me. I think he has a good idea."

"Yep, he's definitely bluffing." Fisk chipped in.

"Find Naruto. We'll meet up with you for an evac." Ripper said.

"Come on Ino, you want to get home, well this is the only way." Hinata said and the two followed the tracks.

The trail led to a large open area, with a layer of rock over it to make a ceiling. Lava falls oozed down from the side facing the volcano, and the troops had an impressive base set up. Several large tents were set up, a helipad, a gate with two watchtowers guarded the path that they were on, and a large, thick barred gate blocking their way. Its garrison was also formidable. Tanks, shielded anti-tank guns, dozens of different small arms weapons, and Gatling gun turrets. In the center was Naruto, tied up with massive chains, and a muzzle on his mouth, to prevent him from biting any one.

"If we're going to save him, how are we going to get him out?" Hinata asked.

"Look over there. What's that thing?" Ino pointed out.

This creature had a similar body shape and size as a T-Rex, only it was bulkier. Along its back were flat topped rocks, making a perfect rectangle shape going from its head to its thick, clubbed tail, ending on the club. Its underbelly was some sort of black goo, and the rest of his body was covered in a dull gold shell, rough and cracked in texture. Its arms had no use, though they were not too small, they were overshadowed by its huge head. Two rocks stuck out of its head like horns, and two smaller ones stuck on the jaw joint. The creature had flat teeth to crush rock, and two small tusks sticking out of the sides of his mouth. Small, cold blue ices stared out over its massive chin, which it could use as a massive hammer to crush things.

"That thing could definitely smash through that gate." Ino said.

Inside the camp, a messenger bat flew in to broadcast Darkray's speech, with the two minions accompanying it, much to Kratos' dismay.

"What the hell are you two doing here in the moment of my triumph?" Kratos asked.

"Yincus kicked us out." The blue one said.

(Flashback)

Yincus was typing on a computer like a slave, non-stop typing. The green minion came in.

"Hey, Yincus? What does this button do?" He asked. Yincus make no reply, and he pressed the button. The whole console blew up right in Yincus's face. Yincus got up, and threw him along with the blue one into the portal going to the volcano.

(Present time)

"And that's how we got here." Green one said.

"Yincus. I will kill you when I get back." Kratos said under his breath.

"Sir. When are you going to execute the prisoner?" A paludron wearing soldier said.

"I'll be right over." Kratos replied happily.

He walked over to Naruto with a smug look on his face. The twos' eyes glared at each other, with hatred piercing their souls.

"Time to die for the greater glory of the darkness, little man." Kratos said, reading his flaming swords.

"Uragaan! Close the gate, Close the gate!" one of the troops guarding the gate yelled as Hinata and Ino's monster rolled through the gate in a crushing ball.

"Destroy that monster!" Kratos ordered.

All troopers, tanks, and other guns fired frantically to kill the beast, but its rocky armor prevented them from doing really any damage. It attacked a nearby shielded turret, and destroyed it with a swing of its tail, also sending a few rocks off its body rolling onto the area. Troops and tanks continued to advance, but the brute keep destroying them with its tail, creating a mine field of rocks. Then it smashed its chin down four times, each on in a different place, and the whole mine field blew up, extremely thinning the ranks of the regiment. The beast seemed unstoppable, but in a small ridge, a sniper took aim at the monster. He wore light blue Centauri armor, and fired. The shot was ineffective, and hit its right arm.

"Damn it." He said, and then sent another round down wind.

It missed again. He kept firing, and firing, till finally it hit it in the eye, and the Uragaan fell to the ground, dead. Kratos then threw his swords to the ground, but accidentally cut the chains holding Naruto down. Seeing his chance, Naruto blew off the muzzle with a fireball, and then dusted himself. Hinata and Ino ran through the carnage towards him.

"You alright?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine. How the hell did that thing come through here?" Naruto asked.

"We did it." Ino replied.

"And you did all that to save little old me?" Naruto asked, now in between the two.

"Well..." Both of them said in unison.

"I can see why Naruto is friends with you two. Thank you!" Naruto yelled, and then kissed both of them on the cheek.

(In the darkness, broadcasting room)

"Explain to me again what the hell I'm doing?" Darkray asked Yincus.

"We have set up messenger bats all throughout this dimension. We will play the same message to millions of people, demoralize them, and everything will be easy pickings." Yincus explained.

"Hang on I got a call. Yeah Kratos? Tell me you have good news. What? The brat escaped? Well kill him!" Darkray yelled into a communicator.

"Sanka get the lighting right! We need it at 63% exactly." Yincus yelled.

"Easier said than done!" Sanka yelled back from up in the lighting.

"Azuka, how are the cameras going?" Yincus asked.

"Great! These guys are almost done." Azuka said, observing several technicians.

"Make sure it's angled so we can see his right side." Yincus replied.

"What about the left?" Darkray asked.

"We don't need that side." Yincus replied.

"Oh really? Yinata! Which side looks better, the left or right?" Darkray asked.

"The right sir." She replied.

"Okay peoples. Let's get this started! Lights!" Yincus yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sanka yelled as he fell, his body charred from a short out.

"It's perfect, it's better than perfect! It has a certain... charm to it." Yincus said.

"Fuck you." Sanka mumbled.

"Camera!" Yincus yelled.

"Rolling!" The camerawoman said.

"ACTION!" Yincus screamed.

(Back in the volcano)

The messenger bat created a massive portal, with Darkray in it.

"ATTENTION MORTALS! You have entered a war, a war that will not end till you destruction. I am Darkray, Deity of the Darkness. Long ago I waged war with the deity's, and was locked in this hellhole by Shinigami. Now I'm looking to free myself. I will annihilate anything in my path, but there is a way for you to save yourselves from destruction. If you see this girl, Hinata Hyuuga, and get her white blood, you will be rewarded very well. Also if kill this boy, Naruto Namikaze, and his children, you will get whatever your heart desire. It's your choice, do what I want you to do, or get killed." Darkray monologue and then the portal disappeared.

"Okay, he definitely looked better in that hell hole than in that picture." Naruto said.

Like the others, the three heard the whirling of helicopter blades, and one came. It landed on the helipad, and Fisk, Zak, Komodo, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru, Shy Naruto, and Wyvern Hinata came out.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled and tackled red Naruto, smothering him with kisses.

"Who did this?" Shino asked.

Naruto couldn't respond with words, so he pointed to Ino and Hinata, and the three boys jaws dropped to the ground. Immediately after that, everyone was thrown into a pile by a massive blast right behind them.

"What kind of warriors are you guys anyways?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shut up, you didn't see it coming either." Komodo replied.

"Now I will kill you all! Minions! Attack!" Kratos yelled.

"Do you want to go first?" The green one asked.

"Fine, you big baby." The blue one replied.

Kiba, Akamaru and Ripper both got out of the helicopter, and ran to their friends' aid. Wyvern Hinata, Chouji and Shino also got up, and the five stood against the blue underling.

"I've seen him, he's weak. This should be easy." Hinata said.

The minions' hands burned with a blue aura, and knocked them off their feet with a wave of blue energy. Then his arms were wrapped in the blue aura, and made scythes out of the aura.

"He isn't as weak has you said he is." Kiba said.

"The torture chamber has made me stronger." The blue one said.

Lightning fast strikes followed, and Hinata and Ripper were on the defensive, and held both of his scythes steady, then Kiba gave him a roundhouse kick to the face.

"A little help here!" The blue one yelled to his green partner.

"Green fire bird strike!" the green one yelled, and covered himself in a flaming green aura, and launched himself at the group, but missed them and fell off the cliff, screaming, "I regret nothing!"

"So much for that." Blue replied.

"Take this!" Chouji and Shino yelled in unison and both punched his face at the same time, and knocking him off the cliff.

"I never did trust those idiots." Kratos muttered.

Before Kratos could confront them, a fireball nearly hit him. Wyvern Naruto stood a few meters away, with his wings completely healed. A roar was then heard and he turned his head a little to see shy Naruto, in his feral state, glaring at him.

"Ready buddy?" Wyvern Naruto asked.

"**You know it.**" Shy Naruto replied.

"You idiots think you can take on me? Bring it on!" Kratos roared, and the fire and scorch release symbols appeared on his shoulders.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well this is a very long chapter that for sure. Also I got to say I hope Naruto and the others can handle Kratos as they going to be in big trouble. Plus there the fact of all the other enemy they have to deal with and you can say this is a very bad outcome for Naruto group.

**Uzumaki Ricky Author Note: Okay, here's part one. And I hope you guys are ready… CAUSE THE NEXT FIGHT'S GONNA BE LIKE BEING IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR ZONE!**

GameDemonKing Author Note: Well, as always this was a long chapter and it was recent that I was able to add in some scenes. Overall, I felt that it was alright for the story. Now if you excuse me, I and Kage Bijuu are brainstorming ideas for chapter 18 of A Deadly Angel.

**MHG: Now I'm going to start doing something I should have done from the start. I will now list all the troops, monsters, and machines that have appeared in darkrays armies, say which one they are in, and tell there purpose. Any new troops, monsters and machines from now one will be told in there names and functions.**

**Troops: the grunts of the armies, filling combat and non combat roles, operating an array of weapons and artillery. All troops seen till this point are simple grunts.**

**Mk I light tank: These tanks are the machine gun tanks, used against infantry and with two to three on a turret, and dual near the drivers position, this tank is a shinobi's worst nightmare.**

**Mk II Light tank: this tank, appearing first in chapter 23, is more suited against lightly armored targets, light vehicles and hunters are easy targets for this tank.**

**Mk III medium tank: when the shinobi's finally get more armored attack platforms, this tank and its more powerful armor piercing gun will be waiting to snip them off one by one.**

**Triple assult cannon: all the really big artillery are these. They can attack fleshy targets, armored, or air. These guns can be scaled up to being used for anti aircraft guns on naval ships. Not even aMHG: Now I'm going to start doing something I should have done from the start. I will now list all the troops, monsters, and machines that have appeared in darkrays armies, say which one they are in, and tell there purpose. Any new troops, monsters and machines from now one will be told in there names and functions. flying Naruto is safe from these**

**Portable anti tank gun: this small, shielded gun is still powerful enough to take out a light tank with one shot, and only takes three men to man it.**

**Crater gun: Like a mortar, it sends it shell high, then makes a big crater, ripping through anyone in the blast.**

**Battle train: As long as there are tracks, this mobile base/troop carrier can move across a reigon with blinding speed**

**Scorpion attack helicopter: mostly used against ground targets, this missle laden helicopter holds 30 missles, and two gatling guns, making it a good opponent for a shinobi.**

**Dragon Gunship: appearing in this chapter, they have ton's of missles, machine guns, and anti aircraft guns, in short, a flying battleship, which can also carry a battalion into battle. Rumor among flight crews say that one of them could destroy Konaha in 6 seconds.**

**Lao Shan Long: A giant dragon few have seen and lived to tell the tale about. When on the rampage it wreaks havoc on all in its path. The Guild has built a fortress to repel the beast, but will it hold? These massive monsters are perfect for mounting weapons.**

**Messenger bat: These things carry messages anywhere, be it mortal world, darkness, or a deity's realm. These things have the ability to join with 1500 to 3000 others to grow into a powerful monster.**

**Yincus's army**

**Silver Ratholas: the final stage of life for Ratholas, the wyvern species Naruto got his powers from. Few live to this age, but by this point, they are far deadlier than the two stages they pasted through. There smarter, tougher, and far more aggressive than any Ratholas, and claim the title, "King of the Skies"**

**Multie headed dragon: These dragons are another type of Yincus's genetic mutations. These dragons can have two to one hundred heads, with each could wield a different ability.**

**Azuka's EVO army**

**EVO troop: these troops are the first varient of the grunt. With better armor, equipment and weapons, they can fight in any battlefield and any foe.**

**Icevorkus's army**

**Winter dragon: a genetic combination of several different wyverns, this beast could cover a entire mountain range with snow and ice.**

**Barioth: Wyverns that rule the eternally frozen Tundra. Barioth use their huge tusks and spiked scales to move freely atop the slippery ice; this ability makes them very difficult to keep up with.**

**Tojo's army**

**Aoashira: Large bear like monsters, using quick charges and there large clawed arms to keep there foes at bay, they make perfect cannon fodder, and send them in as distractions.**

**Nargacuga: A uniquely-evolved wyvern that calls the forest its home. It hides itself in the shadows and slyly stalks its prey with terrifying speed and tenacity. Its unique tail can take down a medium-sized monster in a single swish.**

**Hidden missle platforms: Developed origanally by Yincus, it was perfected by tojo. One war head, if launched, could destroy a village.**

**Sanka's Army**

**Shokaku: the one tailed beast, under his control? Being the dersert general, this things going to be at its maximum potental.**

**Arena T rex: Sanka enjoys arena matches with many different beasts and people fighting. The winners, be they man or beast, become members of his army. These rex's have a very venomous bite, a venom that rivals some of the greatest wyvern poisons.**

**Adrada's Navy:**

**Picket Destroyer: the base unit of the Navy, can be used as radar stations, escort, and shelling platforms, these hardy crews will do anything asked.**

**Toka light crusier: Larger and stronger than the Destroyer's, these are escorts for larger ships, and can also if attacked dish out damage to any that attack one.**

**Slime Girls: Thought up by Kage Bijuu, these ladies are given immense water jutsu powers, and for the ship born guards of all ships in the navy. **

**Thanks for beta reading this Kage Bijuu, Gamedemonking, and Uzamaki Ricky, without you guys backing me up, this would not have got done.**


End file.
